Pokemon Reborn y la aventura de una vida
by crash Barecode
Summary: Clásica historia chico cae en mundo pokemon donde busca vivir una vida mejor que la anterior con nuevos amigos enemigos y tal vez amor (Harem). Leanlo y opinen no POKEFILIA!.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia la escribo por diversión y en ciertas partes ustedes podrán interferir. Es la típica historia donde un fan termina en el mundo de pokemon donde podrá vivir una vida mejor que en su tierra natal, sin más preámbulo empecemos.**

21 de diciembre de 2012

Era el día en el que supuestamente el mundo llegaría a su fin según el calendario maya. La humanidad tenia opiniones muy diferentes sobre este acontecimiento que se dividen en tres opiniones: Pasara, no pasara y da igual si pasa o no, yo era partidario de la ultima ya que mi vida no era mala ni muy buena era mediocre. Nunca fui muy sociable, al final de la secundaria donde los pocos amigos que tenía y yo nos fuimos por caminos separados daría inicio a una vida de soledad donde solo tenía contacto con unos pocos miembros de mi familia, no tenia novia y todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi vida. No tenía idea que la noche del 21 de diciembre de 2012 sería el fin de una vida y al mismo tiempo el comienzo de lo que será un nuevo inicio lleno de nuevas y magnificas experiencias.

POV ?

Estaba afuera mirando el cielo esperando para confirmar con mis propios ojos el misterio del posible fin del mundo al mismo tiempo en que pensaba sobre mi vida hasta ahora: un prodigio en la escuela habiendo arrasado con todos los exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones. Alguien que nunca tuvo una gran cantidad de amigos y muy poca experiencia en el romance y que ahora a pesar de sus gran potencial varias veces aclamado por profesores, familiares y otras personas no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida.

A diario envidiaría la vida que se tenían los personajes de los animes que veía para pasar el tiempo en el que las personas como yo, esas que no llaman la atención sobre sí mismos, por obra del destino se veían envueltos en situaciones fuera de todo lo que creían posible descubriendo dentro de sí mismos una fuerza que no conocían. Desde ser asesinado por un ángel caído y revivido por una diablesa sexi, asesinar a un dios y obtener sus poderes, quedar atrapado en su videojuego favorito, etc. Pero lo más importante es que en el anime existen personajes que lo dan todo por sus amigos ya que valoran la amistad por encima de todo. Algo que yo deseaba.

Mientras pensaba con los ojos cerrados en mis animes favoritos que eran Dragon ball( Z, GT, Super), Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Highschool DXD y muchos otros mientras que todos en el mundo esperaban el momento en que el mundo terminaría… o no. Mire mi teléfono donde se mostraba un gameplay del relativamente nuevo POKEMON SUN and MOON pensando en mi copia que llegaría en un par de días siempre que el mundo no acabara claro. Levante la vista y todo a mí alrededor era un vacio negro, como un tonto volví a mirar mi teléfono como si nada hubiera pasado.

1 segundo… nada

2 segundos…nada

3 segundos…"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH".

Mire izquierda y nada, repetí con derecha y nada tampoco, mire hacia abajo notando que el piso no estaba y me encontraba flotando.

?: "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está todo?".Note que mis labios no se movían pero de alguna manera mi vos se escucho e hizo eco. Raro.

VOZ:"Ya no existe".

Mire frenéticamente a todas partes buscando e origen de la vos en vano.

?: " ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿y a qué te refieres con que no existe?".

VOZ: "Estas en un lugar llamado la Brecha que es un espacio vacío entre 2 universos y la razón por la que estás aquí es que tu universo ya no existe".

?: "¿Quieres decir que los del 2012 era real?!" Grite como loco agitando brazos.

VOZ : "Efectivamente" respondió simplemente.

?: "Era real" dijo para sí mismo "¿Pero por que soy el único aquí? Los demás deberían estar aquí también ¿cierto?" pregunte con dudas y esperanza.

VOZ: "Temo que no" dijo calmadamente de nuevo.

?: "¿Por qué no?" pregunte confundido.

VOZ: "Por qué no deberías estar aquí y antes de que preguntes no sé cómo llegaste aquí. Pero lo que si se es que no puedes quedarte o la Brecha te borrara de su espacio" respondió en cama otra vez.

?: "¿Puedes ayudarme?" pregunte con esperanza mientras bajaba la cabeza.

VOZ: "La única opción es enviarte a un universo diferente. Pareces tener un corazón noble y amable y después de ver tus recuerdos puedo decir que necesitas un nuevo inicio" juro que pude sentir su sonrisa, si es que tiene boca u otros orificios.

Estaba completamente aturdido mientras mi mente intentaba imaginarse el tipo de lugar en donde terminaría. La VOZ debe de haber leído mi mente otra vez porque contesto mi pregunta.

VOZ: "Te enviare a un universo que amas y conoces muy bien. Te daré también un par de regalos de mi parte en agradecimiento por hacerme compañía" dijo mientras un vórtice se abría detrás de mí.

VOZ: "Buena suerte mi amigo" fue lo último que escuche antes de ser absorbido por el vórtice.

 **Fin del prologo el primer capítulo contara con los primeros momentos de nuestro protagonista en el mundo de pokemon. También a final del próximo capitulo les hare una pregunta en la que decidirán e próximo paso de esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capítulo donde nuestro protagonista despierta para encontrarse en el mundo pokemon y a los regalos dados por la VOZ. Este capítulo será menos sombrío y serio que el anterior y espero lo disfruten. Si es que alguien lo está leyendo claro.**

 **POV ?:**

VOZ: "Buena suerte mi amigo" fue lo último que escuche antes de ser absorbido por el vórtice.

Mire a mí alrededor para descubrir que estaba acostado en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque. Me levante y lo primero que hice fue comprobar que seguía perteneciendo al género masculino, que si lo era gracias a dios, sin embargo note que era mucho más bajo que antes mirando hacia abajo descubrí el por qué, ¡ME HABIA COMBERTIDO EN UN NIÑO!. Corrí hacia un lago que no estaba demasiado lejos de mi para ver mi reflejo y me sorprendí viendo que no solo la edad había cambiado sino también mi apariencia. Mi cabello castaño oscuro era ahora de un tono carmesí despeinado, mis ojos café eran de color verde esmeralda y mi piel de alguna manera era ligeramente más blanca que antes y teniendo en cuenta que no salía mucho era decir algo. Después de admirarme a mí mismo solo una cosa paso por mi mente.

?: "¡ Tengo que pasar por la pubertad otra vez!" grite jalando mi cabello mientras caía de rodillas.

Luego comencé a pensar en que la VOZ dijo que me daría unos regalos, mirando a mi alrededor no encontré nada y pensé que era solo una vil mentira. Entonces escuche un ruido como un zumbido seguido de una pequeña explosión, mire arriba y vi el mismo vórtice que me trajo aquí solo que más pequeño; de repente cuatro pequeños objetos cayeron de el a una buena velocidad y dándome cuatro fuertes golpes seguidos en la cabeza haciéndome caer nuevamente al piso. Levante la vista al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi cabeza a las cuatro pequeñas esferas frente a mí siendo estas algo que conocía muy bien: Pokebolas.

?: " ¿Pokebolas?, ¡Pokebolas!, eso quiere decir que el mundo a que me envió es el de pokemon, ¡increíble!" festeje mientras bailaba el Gangman style y reía como estúpido. Si, el Gangman stye es mi baile feliz no me juzguen.

Rápidamente termine mi tonto baile recogí las pokebolas, instintivamente toque el botón del centro haciendo que su tamaño aumentara y la arroje un destello de luz blanca tomo la forma de un pokemon que siempre había adorado una forma de serpiente con escamas azules, adorables ojos purpuras, unas pequeñas alas blancas a los lados de la cabeza y una pequeña gema banca en la frente. Era un Dratini la primera etapa de la línea evolutiva de Dragonite el pokemon tipo dragón por excelencia de la primera generación. Chille gay mente mientras volvía a bailar cuando note la mirada curiosa de Dratini por lo que me detuve y me agache a su nivel.

?: "Hola amiguito es un placer conocerte mi nombre es…" y ahí cuando estaba a punto de presentarme a uno de mis pokemon favoritos note que ya no me parecía en nada a lo que era antes y que si esto era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, necesitaba un nuevo nombre. Me senté a pensar, a buscar en lo profundo de mi mente un nuevo nombre para mi nueva vida; estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note a Dratini enroscándose en mi brazo izquierdo mientras que lo acariciaba con el derecho. Entonces la idea vino a mí.

?: "… mi nombre es Logan Dragneel" dije mientras lo acariciaba.

Dratini: "Dratini" fue su respuesta, que yo tome como un saludo.

Mi nuevo nombre era en honor Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail que es uno de mis personajes favoritos debido a su magia Dragon Slayer de fuego y a que siempre me hacia reír y Logan de Marvel comics debido a que después de perder sus recuerdos tuvo que adaptarse a un mundo que para él era completamente nuevo y me pareció adecuado para esta situación.

Recordé que tenía tres pokebolas más para abrir así que me puse de pie con Dratini en mis hombros y libere a mi segundo pokemon. Era casi completamente amarillo excepto por sus hombros y la parte superior del pecho que eran marrones, tenía una cola, orejas en punta y sus ojos parecían estar cerrados; fácilmente lo reconocí como Abra que evoluciona en Alakazam mi pokemon psíquico favorito de todos los tiempos. Abra levanto la vista hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa y yo me presente de la misma forma que antes luego le pedí que se pusiera a mi derecha mientras liberaba al siguiente pokemon. Arroje la tercer pokebola al aire y en otro destello blanco otro de mis nuevos amigos salió. Era pequeño con un cuerno grande ubicado en el centro de su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos y tenían un detalle en negro debajo, en su estomago había una parte de color roja en forma de diamante y una cola algo extraña formada por varias placas acomodadas en forma de un plumero o algo así. Lo reconocí como un Larvitar pero su color era de un tono más claro por lo que era un shiny, asombroso, sin embargo a diferencia de los otros Larvitar se veía muy tímido así que me agache y le sonreí.

Logan: "Hola pequeño mi nombre es Logan no tienes que tener miedo somos tus amigos" dije en voz baja para no asustarlo.

Dratini bajo de mis hombros y se acercó a Larvitar tratando de calmarlo y al parecer función ya que me permitió acariciar su cabeza, que parecía disfrutar, finamente tome la ultima pokebola mientras Larvitar se movía a mi lado y Dratini volvía a mi hombro. Arroje mi última pokebola y de ella salió una criatura de color rosa con vientre amarillo, boca en forma de ¿cono? o algo parecido. Era un Magby que parecía ser bastante enérgico ya que en el momento en que me vio empezó a saltar a mí alrededor mientras yo reía y repetí mi presentación.

 **Varias horas después POV 3era persona:**

Después de las presentaciones Logan y sus pokemon jugaron durante todo el día por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se sentía realmente feliz. Llegada la noche y después de juntar suficientes bayas, para él y sus pokemon, todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata a comer. Mientras comían Logan estaba pensando en lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora, primero debería averiguar en donde diablos estaba luego ir a buscar al profesor respectivo de la región si quería una pokedex y mas pokebolas para poder empezar su viaje. Sin embargo lo más importante era determinar si estaba en el mundo del videojuego o del anime y si es así en que momento del tiempo, para averiguar eso el mejor lugar donde podría ir es pueblo paleta pero antes de iniciar cualquier viajen necesitaba un mapa, suministros y mas ropa que la que tenia puesta así como inventar una historia de fondo acerca de su vida.

Como si sus pegarías fueran escuchadas una mochila cayo del cielo volando directamente a su cabeza y arrojándolo al suelo otra vez.

Logan: "Aaaaggghhh . ¿Alguien anoto la matricula?" sus pokemon preocupados por su entrenador se acercaron a él. Logan a ver sus miradas preocupadas se levanto y sonrió.

Miro la mochila frente a él que era una réplica exacta de la que llevaba Portgas D Ace de One piece por lo que parecía una sandia

Logan: "Tranquilos chicos estoy bien. Así que esta mochila fue la que me golpeo" dijo mientras abría la mochila.

Dentro se encontraba todo lo que Logan necesitaba: Equipo de campamento, varios cambios de ropa, un juego de mapa y brújula, dos cantimploras, un termo, varios recipientes para guardar comida y finalmente una nota con su nuevo nombre escrito en el sobre, el cual abrió y leyó en voz alta.

" _Querido amigo, considera esta mochila y lo que contiene como mi último regalo para facilitar las cosas en este que es tu nuevo hogar. Esta carta será nuestro último contacto por lo que es una despedida final. Espero te guste tu nueva apariencia por qué no la cambiare. Finalmente te diré que tienes una habilidad única que solo despertara cuando el vinculo con tus pokemon sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Buena suerte y adiós._

 _Firma el ser al que tus llamas La VOZ._

 _PS: Me gusta el nuevo nombre."_

Logan miro la carta con una sonrisa pensando en todo lo que La VOZ ha hecho por el a pesar de haberlo conocido por tan poco tiempo. Arrojo la carta al fuego.

Logan: "¡GRACIAS POR TODO!" grito al cielo con su voz llena de alegría espantando a algunos pokemon voladores que había en las cercanías. Luego miro a su equipo, su familia.

Sus pokemon lo miraron expectantes muy curiosos por lo que su maestro iba a decir.

Logan: "Escuchen chicos esta vida que tengo y tendré en este mundo fue el mejor regalo que jamás he tenido y voy a aprovecharlo al máximo. Quiero convertirme en un gran entrenador pokemon y para eso necesito su ayuda ya que será un camino largo, difícil y lleno de peligros; pero si estamos juntos y luchamos como uno solo no hay nada que no podamos lograr. Así que les pregunto ¿Están conmigo?" les dijo con gran pasión.

Los pokemon miraron a su entrenador con respeto, admiración y más que nada emoción por lo que gritaron demostrando su apoyo y su propio espíritu. Logan los miro con orgullo y felicidad por su respuesta y los llevo a todos en un abrazo. Luego se separo de ellos y los miro seriamente.

Logan: "Si queremos hacer todo eso tenesmos que volvernos muy fuertes y para eso hay que entrenar hasta que evolucionen al menos una vez. Así que empezaremos mañana y no saldremos de este bosque en unos meses o hasta que considere que estamos listos ¿entendido?" Termino con fuego en sus ojos.

Dratini asintió felizmente, Magby asintió con energía pensando en las increíbles batallas en las que participaría, Larvitar asintió con nerviosismo pero sabía que si confiaba en Logan todo estaría bien y Abra asintió con pereza.

Logan sonrió y les dio un último abraso antes de que todos se acomodaran juntos para dormir, también noto que en el momento que Abra se durmió todos estaban rodeados por un campo de fuerza.

Logan: "Esta usando protección. Increíble".

FIN

 **Este es el final del capítulo donde vimos el primer día de nuestro protagonista en el mundo pokemon así como la creación de su nueva identidad, su decisión sobre su futuro y la despedida de La VOZ dejándolo a él con la compañía de sus pokemon enfrentando el mundo por su cuenta. El próximo capítulo será después de un TIMESKIP de 4 meses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Quiero agradecer a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia y más aun a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su comentario. Ahora, la razón por la que decidí hacer el time skip de cuatro meses es para que los pokemon de Logan tuvieran un buen nivel de poder y que algunos de ellos evolucionara una vez, pero los momentos más importantes de ese tiempo se explicaran en algunos flash back. A "pirata", el primer comentario, por ahora no pondré por el momento nada relacionado a pokemon SUN and MOON ya que no he terminado el juego ni el anime.** **A "ElCaballeroGris" lo de la pregunta fue un error mío, se trataba de que los lectores votaran para decidir cuál sería la primer región que visitaría Logan entre: Sinnoh, Teselia o Hoenn pero la olvide completamente por lo que me disculpo. Además quería que me recomendaran mas pokemon para el equipo de Logan que nos sean los clásicos de los fics como Lucario, Charizard, etc.**

 **4 Meses después POV: Logan**

Cuatro meses pasaron desde que llegue al magnífico mundo de pokemon y conocí a mis nuevos amigo Magby, Dratini, Abra y Larvitar. Durante ese tiempo nos dedicamos a entrenar intensamente esforzándonos para ser mejores al mismo tiempo que fortalecíamos nuestro vínculo. Con el tiempo note que Dratini era el más cercano a mí a la hora de combatir, tanto con pokemon salvajes y entrenadores que eran lo bastante amable como para combatir en contra de un niño que ni siquiera tenía la edad para ser un entrenador, estábamos perfectamente sincronizados por lo que decidí que sería mi pokemon insignia. Magby era el segundo más fuerte y al igual que Dratini logramos la sincronización. Abra resulto ser bastante perezoso sin embargo también logre sincronizarme con el aunque era más bien intermitente. Larvitar sorprendentemente durante las batallas perdía su nerviosismo y disfrutaba mucho de luchar y éramos un gran equipo casi al nivel de Magby y Dratini aunque luego volvía a su timidez de siempre.

En solo dos meses el resultado del entrenamiento comenzó a ser visible con la evolución de Magby a Magmar y días después sucedió lo mismo con Larvitar que evoluciono en Pupitar lo que era en parte bueno y en parte malo ya que perdió mucha movilidad así que mi próximo objetivo seria e que evolucione en Tyranitar. En cuanto a Dratini, bueno, el estaba celoso de Magmar y Pupitar por haber evolucionado así que comenzó a esforzarse el doble y Abra por otro lado se quedaba de lado seguramente enviándonos buenos deseos.

En este momento me encontraba caminando por el sendero rumbo a Pueblo Paleta donde podre revelar el misterio de dónde diablos me encontraba: videojuego, anime o manga. Ahora debo confesar que no soy un experto lector de mapas, de hecho ni siquiera era un decente lector de mapas, me perdí varias veces teniendo que tragarme mi orgullo y pedir direcciones a unas personas que pasaron por ahí, esas indicaciones me trajeron a este sendero. También me advirtieron que era la temporada en que los kakunas evolucionan en Beedrills por lo que estos están actuando muy agresivos, no queriendo tomar riesgos liberé a Magmar en caso de un ataque. Tal vez tendría suerte y no me encontraría con ninguno.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh" escuche un grito a la distancia no demasiado lejos.

Mire a Magmar y asentí, gesto que el devolvió y ambos corrimos en dirección a los gritos algo que jamás me atrevería a hacer en mi antiguo mundo pero ahora Magmar y los demás estaban conmigo y confiaba en que podríamos lograr cualquier cosa. Llegamos a origen del grito y vimos un gran grupo de Beedrills a punto de clavarle el diente a sus presas; solo que no eran dientes eran aguijones y no eran presas eran dos niños tal vez uno o dos años más joven que yo abrasados entre si y gritando por sus vidas. Sin pensarlo dos veces le di mi orden a Magmar.

Logan: "¡Lanzallamas!".

Un torrente de fuego se dirigió directamente al grupo de Beedrills que, siendo este un ataque que no esperaban, fueron incapaces de evadir.

POV: 3era persona Pueblo Paleta

Dentro de una habitación ubicada en el primer piso de una casa blanca con techo rojo se encontraba durmiendo un niño de unos seis años con cabello oscuro y despeinado, piel ligeramente bronceada y con unas marcas de nacimiento bajo cada uno de sus ojos que se asemejan mucho a la cicatriz de Harry Potter solo que estas eran horizontales. Este niño se revolvió incómodamente en la cama hasta que finalmente despertó, se sentó, bostezo y se froto los ojos en un intento de quitarse un poco el sueño. De repente escucho un grito desde la planta baja.

?: "¡Ash cariño es hora del desayuno!" grito de forma cariñosa.

ASh: "¡Ya voy mama!" Grito el niño ahora conocido como Ash a su madre mientras rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta.

En la planta baja, más específicamente en la cocina, estaba una mujer que aparentaba estar en sus treinta años; tenía el cabello castaño atado en un cola de caballo baja dejando dos explosiones enmarcando su rostro, estaba vestida con una blusa amarilla debajo de un suéter rosa que dejo abierto, una falda larga azul y sobre todo eso, un delantal de cocina esta mujer era Delia Kétchup, la madre de Ash, quien junto a su pokemon Mister Mime preparaban el desayuno. Delia y Mister Mime servían el desayuno mientras ella tarareaba una melodía desconocida hasta que escucho una serie de golpes por lo que levanto la vista y vio a su hijo a los pies de la escalera frotando su cabeza.

Delia: "¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?" corrió al lado de su hijo preocupada.

Ash: "Estoy bien" dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras se frota la parte trasera de la cabeza, esta vez por vergüenza.

Delia: "Ash deberías tener más cuidado. Vamos siéntate a desayunar" dijo mientras ayudaba a su hijo a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a la mesa.

Ash: "Buenos días Mister Mime" saludo Ash mientras Mister Mime devolvió el saludo.

Una ves sentados empezaron a comer tranquilamente mientras tenían una conversación ociosa que incluía el relato de una gran batalla pokemon que Ash había visto por televisión la noche anterior. Ya terminado el desayuno Delia y Mister Mime levantaron la mesa y se dispusieron a lavar los platos. En ese momento Ash se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación donde se cambio de ropa ahora llevando una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca con franja azules y pantalones cortos marrones, luego procedió a bajar las escaleras.

Delia: "¿si vas a visitar al profesor Oak puedes llevarle estas galletas que prepare?" dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de tela que contenía las galletas.

Ash: "Claro mama. ¡Nos vemos!" dijo-grito mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

Delia: "Trata de no meterte en problemas por favor" grito de vuelta pero vio que ya no había nadie allí por lo que suspiro y volvió a su deber.

POV Ash:

Estaba corriendo a al racho del profesor Oak para darle las galletas que hiso mi mama y a jugar con mi amigo Gary. Entonces vi al profesor y a Gary a punto de entrar por la puerta principal por lo que acelere el paso tratando de sorprenderlos antes que entraran y casi lo logre, hasta que el tonto de Gary cerró la puerta tras él y me estrelle. Estaba recostado mirando al cielo mientras sostenía mi adolorida nariz, entonces sentí que era levantado del suelo, pude ver el cabello canoso corto y la bata de laboratorio por lo que lo reconocí como el profesor Oak que me miraba con preocupación.

Profesor Oak(a quien ahora me dirigiré simplemente como profesor) : "Ash hijo ¿te encuentras bien?" dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Ahs: "Si estoy bien, gracias profesor" dije agradecido y voltee a ver a Gary que estaba riendo.

Gary: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!, si que eres un bobo Ash ¿acaso no viste la puerta?" dijo mientras se sujetaba e estomago adolorido por tantas risas.

Ash: "¡Cállate Gary esto es tu culpa por cerrar la puerta tonto!" dije mientras yo y Gary chocamos nuestras frentes con ira.

El profesor simplemente suspiro mientras movía la cabeza. Luego nos separo y nos obligo a disculparnos, que no tuvimos opción y cumplimos de mala gana, después de eso me invito a entrar.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio le di las galletas de mi mama, a lo que él me agradeció y me pidió que le agradeciera a mi mama una vez llegara a casa. Después nos pidió que jugáramos afuera mientras el continuaba con su trabajo el cual admitió estaba atrasado. Gary y yo salimos y pasamos la mañana discutiendo y compitiendo para demostrar quién es el mejor. Jugamos carreras, escalamos arboles, etc. pero al final termino en un empate. Volvimos al laboratorio a almorzar y después de eso continuamos con la competencia pero siempre terminaba como un empate. Mire al cielo y estaba atardeciendo provocando que en varias partes del bosque estuvieran ya oscuras. Entonces tuve una idea.

Ash: "Apuesto a que puedo pasar más tiempo en este bosque oscuro que tu" dije con una sonrisa confiada.

Gary: "Por favor eso es estúpido, además ya es hora de que regresemos" dijo él con esa molesta actitud de chico cool.

Ash: "Oooh así que el bebe Gary está asustado ¿quieres tu tediursa de peluche? Jajajaja" me reí muy fuerte a propósito para molestarlo.

Gary: "¡Bien!, pero cuando empieces a llorar pidiendo a tu mami seré coronado como el mejor de todo el mundo y tu como un tonto cabeza hueca" dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

No queriendo quedarme atrás corrí para ponerme al día. El bosque ya estaba oscuro y honestamente medaba un poco de miedo pero nunca lo admitiré frente a Gary o jamás dejara que lo olvide. Caminamos en silencio mientras miramos a nuestro alrededor, note que Gary parecía asusta así que me dije a mi mismo que solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Entonces tropecé cayendo hacia adelante, chocando con Gary y provocando que cayéramos rodando por una colina para finalmente chocar con un gran árbol haciendo que un grupo de kakunas cayera de él. Cuando mire hacia arriba un grupo de Beedrils nos apuntaba con sus aguijones y Gary no parecía notarlo ya que estaba de espaldas a mí mirando hacia los lados probablemente buscando el camino de regreso.

Ash: "Ga-ga-gary…" dije mientras sacudía su hombro.

Gary: "¡¿Ahora qué quieres?¿ no vez que estoy tratando de arreglar el lio en el que nos metiste?!" miro hacia mí y lo único que pude hacer era señalar a los Beedrills en frente de mi.

Gary tenía una mirada de horror cuando de repente los Beedrills se dispusieron a atacar lanzándose hacia adelante. En el pánico abrace a Gary, el me abrazo, nos abrazamos, todo fue una confusión pero lo que pasaba por mi mente era que esto ¡iba a doler!.

Ash y Gary: "¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" gritamos por nuestra vida. Entonces escuchamos algo. Desde detrás de unos arbustos aparecieron un niño y un pokemon.

POV 3era persona actualidad:

Logan: "¡Lanzallamas!".

Y a su orden un torrente de fuego se dirigió directamente al grupo de Beedrills que, siendo este un ataque que no esperaban, fueron incapaces de evadir.

Ash y Gary vieron con asombro como todo el grupo de Beedrill caían como lluvia, chamuscados e inconscientes por el poderoso ataque de fuego. Desviaron su mirada a la izquierda donde vieron a Logan y Magmar parados uno frente al otro siguiendo cada movimiento de los Beedrills asegurándose que no se levantaran y no lo hicieron. Logan se acerco a los niños.

Logan: "Hey ¿están bien? ¿Hay algún herido? Espero que no porque tengo de doctor lo que un Snorlax de delgado" dijo finalmente de pie justo delante de los dos mientras Magmar mantenía la vista en los aun inconscientes Beedrills.

Los chicos estaban en shock, un minuto estaban a punto de morir y a otro fueron salvados por un chico pelirrojo y su pokemon. Finalmente Ash fue el primero en reaccionar.

Ash: "Eso fue asombroso, fue como boom y fuash y todos los Beedrills cayeron y…" Logan puso su mano sobre su boca. Mientras Gary sacudió la cabeza recuperándose.

Logan: "Ok parece que estas bien pero será mejor que bajes la voz antes de que atraigas a mas pokemon salvajes" dijo retirando su mano mientras sonreía amablemente.

Gary: "Gracias por tu ayuda allí, si no hubieras aparecido se hubiera puesto muy feo. Mi nombre es Gary Oak" dijo Gary agradeciendo a su salvador.

POV Logan:

Mis ojos se agrandaron al reconocer el nombre, era el nieto del profesor Oak y al juzgar por su apariencia yo era mayor que el por tal vez un par de años. Luego giro la cabeza al niño gritón y lo miro atentamente cabello oscuro y despeinado, listo, marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, listo, era Menma Uzumaki!, No espera, universo equivocado! Universo equivocado!. Era Ash "Nunca gana una liga" Kétchup, alias el "frienzoneador", el "inmortal", el "monta legendarios" y protagonista del anime de Pokemon en el que ahora estoy seguro de decir estoy viviendo. Antes de la primera temporada, antes del:

" _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más,_ _  
_ _atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal._ _  
_ _Yo viajaré de que aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin._ _  
_ _Oh! Pokemon yo entenderé tu poder interior_

 _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos. Mi destino así es._ _  
_ _Pokemon! gran amigo es en un mundo por salvar._ _  
_ _Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos. Nuestro valor vencerá._ _  
_ _Te enseñare y tu también Pokemon._ _  
_ _Atrápalos ya, atrápalos ya. Pokemon! "._

Tal vez pueda vender esa canción y hacerla pasar por mía. De todas formas, sacudo la mano de Gary y luego la de Ash haciéndole notar que no se había presentado.

Ash: "Mi nombre es Ash Kétchup, ¿Tu quien eres?". Dijo mientras sacudía mis manos y reconfirmaba lo que ya había confirmado.

Ohh claro yo no me presente todavía. Me quite la capucha y puse mi mejor sonrisa mostrando mis colmillos, si mis colmillos simplemente crecieron, me pare al lado de Magmar con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Logan: "Mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y este es mi amigo Magmar es un placer conocerlos, pero ¿qué hacen aquí en el bosque cuando acaba de anochecer? es peligroso" dije con curiosidad.

Gary: "Es culpa de Ash el…" dijo Gary a medias antes de ser interrumpido.

Ash: "No fue mi culpa, fue un accidente" dijo no queriendo aceptar la culpa.

Logan miro a los dos niños frente a él. Luego a Magmar que se encogió de hombros como si dijera "Trata tu con ellos" haciendo a Logan suspirar y pedir que le cuenten lo que paso de camino al laboratorio del profesor que el había visto a la distancia antes de correr a ayudarlos. Un camino tan corto se puede hacer muy largo teniendo que presenciar una pelea de estos dos.

POV 3era persona, fuera del laboratorio del profesor:

El profesor Oak, Delia y Mister Mime estaban preparándose para salir a buscar a los niños después de que no volvieron al atardecer. Ambos se preocuparon después que el profesor llamara a Delia preguntando si los niños estaban allí y esta contestara que no.

Delia: "Espero que estén bien, siempre llegan a casa antes del atardecer" dijo juntando las manos como si estuviera rezando. Mientras Mime puso su mano en su hombro en un intento de reconfortarla.

Profesor: "Estoy seguro que están bien, probablemente se distrajeron con algo y perdieron la noción del tiempo ya verás" dijo intentando calmar a la mujer.

Entonces ambos voltearon después de escuchar el movimiento de unos arbustos viendo que de ellos salieron Ash y Gary por lo que suspiraron de alivio pero entonces vieron que con ellos estaban un niño un poco mayor con cabello rojo carmesí y un Magmar que iba detrás de ellos. Al parecer Ash y Gary discutían como siempre mientras que el pelirrojo, que estaba entre ellos, intentaba no explotar. Estaban a punto de saludar hasta que el chico no soporto más y grito.

Logan: "¡ Ya cállense, cállense que me desesperan!" grito ya no pudiendo mantener la calma.

Ash y Gary: "¡El empezó!" gritaron al unisonó mientras se señalaban.

Logan: "¡NO ME IMPORTA!" grito jalando de su cabello.

Los adultos dejaron caer gotas de sudor, estilo anime, en la situación que acaban de presenciar. Y decidieron llamar a su hijo y nieto que corrieron hasta ellos y se abrazaron. El momento tierno termino tan rápido como empezó y se inicio el regaño con las típicas preguntas como por ej: ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿Tienen idea de qué hora es?, ¿Saben lo preocupados que estábamos?, etc.

Luego los chicos procedieron a contarles la historia de cómo terminaron en el bosque y de cómo alteraron a los Beedrills, lo que valió un castigo, y finalmente el acto heroico de Logan al salvarlos. Todos se volvieron a el que estaba mirando su mapa para pasar el tiempo y se acercaron.

Delia: "Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Delia Kétchup, la madre de Ash, y me gustaría agradecerte por salvar a mi hijo" dijo con una leve inclinación.

Profesor: "Hola yo soy el profesor Samuel Oak y te agradezco que salvaras a mi nieto Gary" dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan: "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y este es Magmar, no es necesario que agradezcan me gusta ayudar jeje" dijo rascando su nuca y un poco sonrojado.

Delia: "Ya sé ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar como agradecimiento?" le pregunto.

POV Logan:

Logan: "Claro suena bien para mi" dije aceptando la comida gratis.

Delia y Mister Mime pasaron rápidamente a la cocina del laboratorio para preparar la cena para todos mientras yo me quede hablando con Ash, Gary y el profesor, este ultimo mirando de cerca a Magmar.

Profesor: "Este es un Magmar muy fuerte y sano el que tienes aquí, pero pareces ser muy joven como para ser entrenador" dijo con ligera sospecha. Esto pareció llamar la atención de todos en la habitación. Tenía que pensar rápido una historia para contarles, así que decidí contar una verdad a medias.

Logan: "Si lo soy tengo solo ocho años de edad. La verdad es que Magmar no es mi único pokemon" dije mientras liberaba a Dratini, Pupitar y Abra, este ultimo estaba dormido para la sorpresa de nadie, los tres estaban confundido ya que no reconocían el lugar en el que estaban pero cuando me vieron automáticamente se calmaron. Antes que alguien dijera algo decidí continuar con mi historia. Delia también había salido de la cocina para escuchar.

Logan: "La verdad es que soy huérfano y jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos" escuche un jadeo, probablemente haya sido Delia "Si embargo un día cuando aún era un bebe un hombre me encontró y me llevo con él a su casa, que en realidad era una cabaña en el medio del bosque, el siempre fue amable y me trato como a su hijo el capturo y me dejo estos pokemon antes de irse" eso es, dejo que el cabello cubra mis ojos mientras creó una pausa dramática "Su nombre era….Igneel".

 _ **FIN**_

 **Acabo de resumir el cap con pequeñas modificaciones. Hace poco decidí releer la historia para evitar fallos argumentales en los siguientes caps y me di cuenta que subí un archivo equivocado el cual no había sido revisado. Me disculpo.**

 **Vieron lo que hice? Ese fue el tercer capítulo subiré el cuarto esta semana y tal vez también el quinto. Tomaran al menos unos 3 capítulos para que el prota empiece su viaje y como escribí antes de empezar el capitulo me gustaría una sugerencia de adonde debería ir así como que pokemon creen que ayudaría a completar su equipo actual que en un futuro serán un Dragonite(principal, insignia, líder y siempre presente), un Magmortar, un Tyranitar y un Alakazam de preferencia me gustan los tipo fuego, dragón, eléctrico y fantasma pero acepto sugerencias. Si son tan amables de comentar y si tienen preguntas intentare responderlas.**

 **Pokemon y todo eso no me pertenecen, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos lamento el retraso pero tuve problemas con el internet y no pude subir el capitulo el fin de semana. Ahora en este capítulo el protagonista relata su falsa historia de fondo además que otro de sus pokemon evoluciona. Decidí tomar algunos de los consejos que dejaron en los comentarios respecto a los pokemon que deberían pertenecer al equipo de Logan así como que tenga un legendario pero eso se verá más adelante.**

"Su nombre era…Igneel".

 _ **POV Logan:**_

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio mientras yo les contaba mi falsa historia de fondo. Me sentía un poco mal mentirles al saber que eran buenas personas pero no podía correr el riesgo de que me trataran como un loco. Les conté sobre como Igneel era un gran entrenador y de cómo me había enseñado todo sobre los pokemon legendarios y no legendarios, tanto leyendas como información ya comprobada, además de haberme enseñado como criar a mis futuros pokemon. También les conté sobre cómo había entrenado a mis pokemon en el bosque y como Magmar y Pupitar habían evolucionado. Todos en la sala estaban absortos en mi historia, hasta que la cena estaba lista y Delia nos ordeno sentarnos. Durante toda la conversación Ash y Gary parecían un poco aburridos así que decidí seguir y contarles mi leyenda favorita de dos pokemon legendarios: Zekrom y Reshiram.

 **Logan:** "Oigan ustedes dos" llame su atención "¿quieren escuchar mi historia favorita acerca de dos pokemon legendarios?"Les pregunto queriendo contar mi historia.

 **Ash Y Gary** : "¡sí!" gritaron provocando que delia les pidiera bajar la voz.

 **Logan:** "Esta es la historia de los dos dragones legendarios Zekrom y Reshiram" pausa dramática (sí, me gustan mucho las pausas dramáticas)

 **Logan:** "En el pasado estos dos fueron un mismo pokemon. Ese pokemon dragón único creó un mundo nuevo junto a dos héroes gemelos. Un mundo donde pokemon y humanos convivían en paz. Pero entonces sucedió. De los hermanos, el mayor buscaba la verdad, mientras que el menor perseguía los ideales. Esto provoco que decidieran combatir para decidir quién tenía razón. Aquel pokemon que los había acompañado se dividió en dos y cada uno siguió a uno de los gemelos. El dragón blanco seria el guía hacia el nuevo mundo de la verdad… Su nombre era Reshiram. Y su homologo, el dragón negro, traería un nuevo mundo forjado en los ideales…Su nombre era Zekrom. Ambos dragones se enfrentaron con ferocidad pero solo lograron debilitarse entre sí, porque tan opuestos entre sí como eran, estaban igualados y jamás hubo un ganador, ninguno de los gemelos pudo imponer su voluntad ya que ninguno poseía la razón absoluta y la lucha ceso."

 **Ash Y Gary:** "¡Wow!" "¡Increíble!" dijeron al unisonó sorprendidos por la historia.

Logan: "Pero no termina ahí. Se dice que luego de que la lucha terminara sin un ganador los herederos de ambos gemelos retomaron el combate que empezaron sus antepasados y en una lluvia furiosa de fuego y rayos Reshiram y Zekrom arrasaron toda la región con su increíble poder, sin embargo la gente enmendó su error y comenzaron a tratar bien a los pokemon. Entonces tanto Reshiram como Zekrom ayudaron a los humanos a construir una nueva región. Fin."

 **Profesor:** "Es una gran historia muchacho parece que de verdad adoras a los pokemon" Dijo el profesor.

 **Logan:** "Si, mi sueño es viajar por todo el mundo como entrenador pokemon luchando en las ligas y aprendiendo todo sobre los pokemon legendarios y los no legendarios. Quiero ser muy fuerte para que yo y mis pokemon podamos superar cualquier obstáculo y desafío que tengamos en frente" dije con pasión y con mucha determinación, esto era lo que quería y ya lo decidí.

 _ **POV Prof Roble:**_

Increíble, este niño está muy determinado en cumplir su objetivo. Su conocimiento sobre los pokemon es muy grande y sus pokemon están muy bien criados. Un niño normal jamás habría podido hacer algo como esto. La única respuesta lógica es que fuera un prodigio, debería de probar mi hipótesis.

 **Profesor:** "Logan ¿conoces sobre los tipos de pokemon incluyendo sus ventajas y debilidades?" pregunté queriendo probar sus capacidades.

 **Logan:** "Si señor, en este momento se determinaron que existen diecisiete tipos de pokemon: tipo fuego, eléctrico, roca, tierra, acero, insecto, agua, volador, planta, dragón, lucha, oscuridad, hielo, fantasma, veneno, normal y psíquico, también se rumorea que están estudiando la aparición de un decimo octavo tipo. Cada tipo tiene una o más ventajas en contra de otros tipos así como debilidades, también aquellos pokemon que tengan dos tipos adquieren las debilidades de ambos y en caso de que uno de los tipos sea resistente a un ataque débil hacia su segundo tipo el daño producido es neutral, como por ejemplo un pokemon tipo agua y acero puede resistir un ataque de tipo fuego a pesar de que el acero es débil al fuego" el me respondió levantando un dedo como si estuviera dando una clase. Note que Delia también estaba impresionada, al igual que Gary y Ash estaba devorando su tercer plato ajeno a toda la conversación.

Estaba reamente sorprendido. Esa fue una explicación perfecta, además menciono acerca de un nuevo tipo que estaba siendo investigado lo que demuestra que está al corriente de los actuales descubrimientos. Sin mencionar que yo no tenía idea sobre eso.

 **Profesor:** "Eso es correcto y fue una gran explicación" el parecía avergonzado mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo. "Sin embargo no había oído hablar de un decimo octavo tipo, ¿Te importaría explicar lo que sabes?" pregunte intrigado a lo que el asintió.

 **Logan:** "Claro, fue catalogado como tipo hada y se descubrió en la región de Kalos. Donde varias especies de pokemon originarias de esta región poseen el tipo hada. Este es fuerte frente a los tipo lucha, pelea y dragón, así como débiles al tipo veneno y acero. De hecho si no me equivoco están pensando en re catalogar a algunos pokemon de otras regiones que ya fueron establecidos a un tipo deferente a tipo hada porque notaron que realizaron ataques que corresponden a ese tipo. Pero no recuerdo cuales eran". Termino su explicación.

 **Profesor:** "Increíble un nuevo tipo podría cambiar mucho el mundo de las batallas pokemon. Definitivamente debo indagar sobre esto" estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a investigar cuando Delia me detuvo.

 **Delia:** "Ya es muy tarde para hacer investigaciones profesor, todos deberíamos ir a dormir. Logan puedes pasar la noche en el cuarto de invitados de nuestra casa" le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Logan:** "No quiero ser una molestia, puedo acampar como siempre" dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Delia:** "Tonterías, tenemos espacio y además ayudaste a mi hijo así que no seas tímido y ven con nosotros. Buenas noches Profesor, Gary espero que duerman bien" Dijo mientras salía cargando a una Ash ya dormido.

 **Logan:** "Buenas noches profesor y tu también Gary" se inclino cortésmente, metió a sus pokemon de nuevo a las pokebolas y siguió a Delia a su casa.

 _ **POV Logan:**_

Estaba a punto de salir hacia la casa de Ash a pasar la noche cuando escuche al profesor.

 **Profesor:** "Buenas noches a todos y Logan me gustaría que vinieras mañana para hablar de algunas cosas" dijo mientras ambos, el profesor y Gary, agitaban las manos en despedida.

 **Logan:** "De acuerdo, nos vemos" dije devolviendo el saludo.

Me pregunto qué quiere. Probablemente quiera seguir hablando sobre el tipo hada, que lastima que reamente no se mucho sobre el después de todo es un tipo que nunca me gusto mucho.

Caminamos hacia la casa en relativo silencio mayormente por que estaba cansado; es cierto que era prácticamente un adulto cuando llegue aquí pero ahora soy un niño de ocho años y necesito descansar. Entramos en la casa, que era idéntica a la mostrada en el anime, y directamente Delia me guio al cuarto de huéspedes en el segundo piso, me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su propia habitación. Rápidamente me puse mi ropa de dormir que consistía en una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos shorts azul oscuro. Una vez acostado comencé a pensar en lo sucedido este día; descubrir que estaba en el mundo del anime, conocer al personaje principal y a personajes recurrentes, contarles mi falsa historia y finamente terminar pasando la noche en casa de Ash y tener planes de visitar el laboratorio en la mañana.

Rápidamente mi cerebro me llevo a una recapitulación sobre todas las temporadas que vi del anime pensando cómo debería de proceder. Cambio la línea de tiempo, la mantengo o voy por otro camino y la evito completamente. Parte de mi quiere saber qué pasaría si impido que Ash se quede dormido y llegue a tiempo a escoger a su primer pokemon; pero luego descarte la idea porque siendo sinceros el Mostaza no es nada sin su rata mata legendarios. Luego pensé en cual pokemon inicial debería elegir o si siquiera me darán uno teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo 4 pokemon; esto me llevo a pensar en que pokemon capturaría en el futuro pero no estaba seguro. De lo que si estaba seguro es que no haría lo que hace Ash de "volver a empezar en cada región" dejando todos sus pokemon excepto Pikachu en el rancho para capturar nuevos. Siempre pensé que eso era estúpido por que dejo muchos pokemon que no habían alcanzado todo su potencial como a Gible que pudo haber sido un Garchomp o al menos un Gabite o a Scraggy que lateramente era un recién nacido cuando lo abandono en el rancho; pero lo más tonto definitivamente es dejar a sus pokemon mas fuertes en vez de llevarlos con él. Otra cosa que definitivamente no hare es dejar a mi pokemon con otra persona para que esta lo entrene por mí como Ash hace con Charizard quiero decir ¿qué sentido tiene llamarse entrenador si nos entrenas personalmente a tus pokemon?

Después de mucho pensar decidí los momentos en los que interferiría en la historia de Ash asi como algunos pokemon me gustaría atrapar. Antes de notarlo me quede dormido como un tronco.

 _ **POV 3era persona:**_

Lo que Logan ni siquiera imaginaba era que fuera de la casa de los Kétchup una figura sombría estaba observando a alguien más específicamente a Logan. Esta figura estaba oculta en las sombras y solo se podían distinguir sus ojos anaranjados y brillantes. En el cielo una nube se mueve dejando que la luz de luna alumbre un poco mas dejándonos distinguir que además de sus ojos anaranjados tenía una silueta humanoide (2 brazos y 2 piernas) y de estatura pequeña. Se encontraba mirando tranquilamente antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

 _¿Que hará nuestro protagonista ahora que descubrió que estaba en el universo del anime pokemon? ¿Quien esta extraña figura que lo acecha? ¿Y qué es lo quiere con Logan? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

 _Esta historia continuara…_

 **Espero que les haya gustado. El que adivine quien es la figura sobria tendrá el honor de elegir uno de estos pokemon para el equipo de Logan y los nominados son: Darmanitan ,** _ **Conkeldurr**_ **, Rhyperior y Slaking. Tengan en cuenta que serán atrapados es su primera etapa evolutiva. También les digo que el próximo cap lo subiré el jueves. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos aquí está el capitulo número cinco. Con respecto a la figura oscura es daré esta pista: Es un pokemon relativamente nuevo. Ahora como saben a Logan aun le faltan dos años para iniciar oficialmente su viaje sin embargo escribir detalladamente lo sucedido durante esos dos años me parece innecesario así que hare algunos time skip para pasar a los momentos importantes como por ej: conocer nuevos personajes, captura de pokemon, evoluciones, toma de decisiones que podrían influir mas adelante, etc. También en este cap intentare escribir de forma diferente los diálogos así que díganme que opinan.**

 **POV Logan:**

Me desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro haciendo que sierre los ojos a unos segundos de haberlos abiertos. Una vez acostumbrado al nuevo nivel de iluminación decidí levantarme, sin embargo un peso en mi pecho me lo impidió; mirando hacia abajo note que era Dratini durmiendo sobre mí. El tenía la costumbre de salir de su pokebola para dormir conmigo, sonreí y comencé a acariciarle la cabeza para despertarlo.

Una vez levantado procedí a cambiarme en mi ropa de siempre: bermudas verde oscuro, una camiseta de mangas cortas negra debajo de una sudadera con capucha blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas negras con blanco. Luego camine escaleras abajo con Dratini siguiéndome, escuche ruido desde la cocina por lo que me dirigí hacia allí y pude ver que era Delia preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días señora Kétchup" dije mientras la saludaba con la mano "Eso huele muy bien" comente en voz baja para que no escuchara.

"Buenos días Logan el desayuno está listo" dijo Delia mientras ponía un plato frente a mí con tostadas, jugo de naranja y tocino "¿Por qué no comes mientras voy a despertar a Ash?".

"Claro" dije mientras Delia subía a despertar a su hijo. Estaba a punto de comer cuando empecé a preguntarme de dónde diablos sacaron el tocino si en este mundo solo existen pokemon. Recordé que en un capitulo del anime Ash y Brock tenían tanta hambre que se imaginaron a un magikarp cortado y servido en un plato. Entonces comencé a imaginarme un matadero con personas procesando la carne de Miltanks y Tauros. Me quede horrorizado unos momentos antes de encogerme de hombros y empezar a comer.

"¡Esta es la carne mas deliciosa que he probado!" dije como mis ojos se volvieron estrellas (Anime logic) y con las manos en las mejillas "Bueno nunca fui vegetariano y no voy comenzar ahora, no con esta deliciosa carne" dije en voz baja para que nadie me escuchara y seguí comiendo felizmente.

En eso llegaron Delia y Ash, este ultimo aun adormilado y frotando sus ojos en un intento de despertarse, Ash me dio los buenos días entre bostezos y se sentó a comer al igual que Delia.

"¿Qué planeas hacer hoy Logan?" pregunto Delia haciendo que levante la vista de mi ya vacio plato.

"Bueno el profesor Oak me dijo que quería seguir hablando conmigo así que me dirigiré allí" conteste la pregunta con una mirada de confusión puesto que aun no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que el profesor quería conmigo.

"Genial ¿puedo ir también?" Ash pregunto con una energía que hace un momento era inexistente. "¿Puedo mama?" esta vez mirando directamente a su madre.

"Oh por supuesto que iras" dijo con una sonrisa amable aunque se podía sentir un aura oscura a su alrededor que nos hizo temblar "Después de todo tienes que cumplir con tu castigo, así que apenas llegues al rancho del profesor empezaras a limpiar todo el lugar, alimentaras a todos los pokemon y ayudaras en todo lo que haga falta. ¿Entendido?".

"S-si ma-m-mama" dijo Ash en posición de firme mientras temblaba.

"Ok entonces termina de desayunar y nos vamos" dije mientras me levantaba para ir por mi bolsa. Ash asintió y empezó a comer tan rápido como un Snorlax.

Una vez que baje con mi bolsa me dirigí afuera donde Delia había colocado unos platos con comida pokemon. Rápidamente libere a mis pokemon y una vez que les explique que lo de adelante era comida empezaron a comer. Mientras tanto yo los observaba y sentía que se me había olvidado algo. Hice mi pose de pensar que consistía en cerrar mis ojos y rascar una barba invisible.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" chasquee los dedos llamando la atención de los cuatro pokemon frente a mi "Tengo que nombrarlos, no sé cómo había olvidado algo tan importante. Qué dicen chicos ¿quieren que los nombre?" pregunte a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente.

"Veamos Magmar a partir de ahora tu nombre será Natsu, el era un usuario de fuego muy poderoso así que te sienta muy bien. ¿Qué dices?" Magmar respondió afirmativamente con su energía de costumbre.

"Abra tú serás Dynamo, el era un mago famoso de donde vengo que siempre me sorprendía con sus trucos y ya que eres un pokemon psíquico creo que te quedaría muy bien. ¿Qué dices?". Abra asintió con la cabeza con ligero entusiasmo, el mayor que he visto por su parte, sin embargo parecía feliz por lo que está bien.

"Pupitar tu nombre será Rocus, te quedara genial ya que eres de tipo roca y conservaras ese tipo al evolucionar. ¿Qué tal?" Pupitar se movió de un lado al otro en la felicidad demostrando que le gusto su nombre.

"Y finalmente Dratini tu nombre será Albion, ese es el nombre de un dragón celestial muy poderoso de un anime que me gusta mucho y sé que serás tan increíble como él". Dratini era por lejos el mas cariñoso de todos mis pokemon y en el momento en que termine de hablar salto a mis brazos y froto su cabeza contra mi pecho. En ese momento Dratini se envolvió en una luz blanca y brillante, estaba evolucionando.

"Wow" oí exclamar a Ash detrás de mí. Debe ser la primera vez que ve evolucionar un pokemon. En el anime he visto pokemon evolucionar por razones extrañas la mayoría en base a sus sentimientos y supongo que Albion estaba tan feliz de haber sido nombrado y de saber que tenía una gran fe en el que evoluciono para corresponderme. Debe de ser una gran vista lástima que no veo nada.

"¡Ayuda sáquenme de aquí no puedo respirar!" dije desde debajo de Albion ahora un Dragonair mucho mas grade que antes que, al evolucionar mientras lo sostenía termino aplastándome. Mis gritos, mientras que fueron patéticos, resultaron efectivos ya que provocaron que Albion se bajara de mí. Ash y Delia me ayudaron a levantarme.

Finamente pude ver a mí recién evolucionado pokemon. Mantenía su color azul, su tamaño era mucho mayor que antes, las pequeñas alas de su cabeza crecieron y había desarrollado un conjunto de joyas en su cuello y la cola así como un cuerno en la frente. Ahora el equipo definitivamente era más fuerte.

"Evolucionaste ¡eso es increíble amigo!" abrace a Albion no pudiendo contener mi felicidad.

"Wow eso fue asombroso ¿Qué pokemon es?" pregunto Ash mientras saltaba de una lado a otro tratando de ver a Albion en cada ángulo posible.

"Es un Dragonair Ash, un pokemon de tipo dragón" le conteste mientras lo detuve de molestar a Albion quien se unió a los otros pokemon "Con un buen entrenamiento Albion evolucionara en un poderoso Dragonite" digo confianza pensando en un buen entrenamiento.

"¿Quién es Albion?" esta vez la pregunta vino de Delia quien hasta ahora estaba en silencio observando la interacción entre Albion y yo.

"Oh, decidí nombrar a mis pokemon por lo que los presentare de nuevo. Señora Kétchup, Ash estos son Albion, Natsu, Dynamo y Rocus" dije señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

"Es un placer pero puedes decirme Delia, señora Kétchup me hace sentir vieja" dijo con una sonrisa y una falsa tristeza en la parte de vieja.

"De acuerdo, Delia. Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos ¿estás listo enano?" le dije Ash.

"¡Sí! Vamos, el último en llegar es un Slowbro" dijo y empezó a correr y reír hacia el rancho del profesor.

Salude a Delia y tome a Rocus en mis brazos para luego correr tras Ash con mis pokemon siguiéndome detrás. Decidí dejarlos fuera de sus pokebolas para que pudieran jugar y hacer ejercicio. Lo triste es que el Ash de diez años es más o menos igual de infantil que este Ash de seis dando a entender que no maduro casi nada. De repente me detuve cuando creí ver un par de ojos naranja que resplandecían desde una sombra pero en el momento en que volví a mirar ya no estaban. Me encogí de hombros siendo que este bosque era hogar de muchos pokemon pero esos ojos no se parecen a los de ningún pokemon que recuerde. Oh bueno. Poco tiempo después llegamos al rancho del profesor Oak.

"Profesor, somos Logan y Ash. ¿Podemos entrar?" dije después de tocar la puerta.

"Adelante" respondió el profesor. Les pedí a mis pokemon que se quedaran afuera y entre con Ash al laboratorio. Al entrar lo primero que note no fue al profesor Oak sino a Gary sentado frente a una gran pila de papeles mientras este los acomodaba en pilas más pequeñas "Ah es bueno verlos a los dos. Logan siéntate y ponte cómodo y tu Ash puedes empezar con alimentar a los pokemon, la comida está en la bodega de atrás y una vez que termines acércate y te daré tu próxima tarea" ante esto Ash gimió muy fuerte.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" dijo Ash mirando con ojos de cachorrito o ojos de Growlite? No sé. Digamos que intento usar sus poderes de niñito para evitar la tarea.

"Si. Tu madre fue muy clara con que debes hacer esto como castigo. Mira a Gary él empezó hace una hora y aun tiene mucho por hacer, si fuera tu empezaría de una vez "dijo el profesor.

"Está bien" y con eso Ash se dirigió a hacer sus tareas.

"Ahora la razón por la que te llame hoy Logan es para hacerte una propuesta" dijo el profesor mirando seriamente.

"¿Propuesta? ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?" dije realmente confundido. No me esperaba esto para nada creí que me regañaría por tener cuatro pokemon y viajar solo mucho antes de tener la edad y que quería hacerlo en privado o hablar sobre los tipo hada nunca espere una propuesta.

"Veras; aun cuando has demostrado ser capaz de cuidarte solo y la gran cantidad de conocimiento sobre los pokemon que tienes no puedo permitir que viajes sin acompañantes hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad" dijo el profesor. Eso creo más confusión ya que sabía que no podía quitarme mis pokemon porque en el anime se ve que niños menores tienen un pokemon. La única opción sería impedir que siga viajando pero realmente no tengo un hogar al cual volver y eso lo deje bastante claro. "Mi propuesta es esta: conviértete en mi asistente" termino el profesor.

Ante esto solo pude dar la mejor, la más inteligente y creativa respuesta "¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!".

"Correcto" dijo el profesor antes de continuar "Quiero que seas mi asistente y te encargues de las tareas que en este momento Ash y Gary están haciendo. A cambio tendrás un lugar para vivir hasta que cumplas diez años y empieces oficialmente tu viaje" dijo con una sonrisa amable, ya sabes esas en las que sierran los ojos, "¿Qué dices?".

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunte con mucha curiosidad si bien no iba a rechazar la oferta debido a que aporta mucho de lo que necesito como un techo y comida; que si bien me las arregle bien en el bosque hay una gran diferencia. Pero aun así tenia curiosidad. El profesor respondió.

"Como dije demostraste un gran conocimiento así como una gran lazo con tus pokemon y eso es algo que yo como profesor y como persona valoro en gran medida y si aceptas te garantizo que siempre serás bienvenido en el laboratorio. Además como seguro ya notaste la ayuda es muy bienvenida" dijo la última parte refiriéndose al estado de desorden del laboratorio y de hecho ahora que lo pienso siempre note al profesor mucho más cómodo después de que apareciera Tracy. Tener un lugar al cual regresar después de los largos viajes es genial también.

"Está bien acepto" dije mientras me levanta y estrechaba la mano del profesor Oak.

"Genial ahora que ya aceptaste puedo darte estas" dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos pokebolas miniaturizadas "Ya que estarás bajo mi supervisión y teniendo en cuenta que ya tienes cuatro pokemon creí que deberías tener un juego completo de pokebolas, confió en que es darás un buen uso".

"Wow gracias profesor. Le juro que no lo decepcionare" dije mientras tomaba las pokebolas y las guardaba con las otras ya con ganas de usarlas.

"Sé que no lo harás. Ahora teniendo en cuenta que el castigo de los chicos son tus tareas como asistente, puedes tomarte los próximos días libres para hacer lo que quieras y llegado el atardecer regresa a casa de Delia para dormir ya arregle que te quedes en su casa mientras estés aquí y no te preocupes ella está encantada de tenerte" finalizo el profesor antes de volver a su trabajo mientras yo salí.

Ahora tengo tres días libres antes de trabajar por lo que puedo usarlos para recorrer el bosque y atrapar uno o dos pokemon para completar un equipo de seis. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Mientras miraba a mis pokemon que estaban descansando cómodamente en la hierba me puse a escuchar el sonido del bosque anticipando mi próxima incursión.

 **POV 3era Persona:**

Mientras Logan miraba hacia el bosque en el techo del laboratorio se hallaba la extraña figura de ojos brillantes que ha estado vigilando a nuestro protagonista desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

 _Nuestro héroe acaba de encontrar un hogar mientras se cumple el plazo hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad y pueda empezar su viaje. Armado con dos nuevas pokebolas se prepara para atrapar un pokemon. Sin embargo la extraña figura continua acechándolo._

 _¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué hará para conseguirlo? ¿Será descubierta por nuestro héroe? Encuentren la respuesta en los próximos capítulos._

 _Esta historia continuara…_

 **Ese fue el capitulo. Ahora la identidad de la figura misteriosa se revelara en dos capítulos así que todavía pueden adivinar y elegir uno de los pokemon ya dichos anteriormente.Díganme si les gustaron los motes que elegí. También quiero avisar de antemano que mi tipo favorito es el tipo dragón así que pueden esperar que Logan tenga varios pokemon de este tipo que serán nombrados como los dragones de High school DXD. He estado pensando en si debo o no darle una pareja a Logan o un harem (como ya he dicho me gusta mucho Highschool DXD) o que no tenga ninguna; si es que tiene no pasara en mucho tiempo y seria un proceso relativamente lento en caso de una sola pareja y de ser harem no excedería de 4 chicas y tratare de no repetir las de siempre en estos fics. Si les gusta la idea deben saber que Logan no es un Gary stu (o como se escriba) el tendrá muchas fallas como se mostro su mala orientación al viajar por tierra, en lo que más destacara es en las batallas pokemon o en lo que muchos personajes creerán que es inteligencia cuando en realidad el se aprovechara de todo lo que sabe sobre el anime. Sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El capitulo 6 amigos. No tengo que decir mucho sobre este capítulo simplemente espero que les guste. En el anime de Pokemon nunca aparecen los objetos por lo que Magmar evolucionara en Magmortar por nivel al igual que Alakazam.**

POV Logan:

Hace unas cuantas horas me adentre en el bosque con la esperanza de atrapar un pokemon para mi equipo sin embargo no encontré ninguno que llamara la atención. Solo encontré Rattata, Spearow, Beedrills y otros pokemon debiluchos. Algunos incluso intentaron atacarme pero no fue nada que un pulso de dragón o un trueno de Albion no solucionara. Un poco decepcionado metí a Albion a su pokebola y regrese al rancho del profesor para almorzar puesto que ya era mediodía.

Al llegar me encontré con todos sentados en una mesa colocada cerca de la entrada, supongo que querían aprovechar este lindo día y comer fuera. Ash y Gary estaban con la frente apoyada en la mesa del cansancio por realizar todas esas tareas.

"Ah Logan ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto el profesor mientras me indicaba tomar asiento, lo que hice, "¿Atrapaste algún pokemon?".

"La verdad es que no encontré ningún pokemon que me atrajera lo suficiente" dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano "Ya he recorrido este bosque en mi camino hacia aquí y no recuerdo haber visto ningún pokemon interesante excepto los de los entrenadores con los que me tope"

"Ya veo. Bueno en esta parte del bosque no hay mucha variedad de pokemon" contesto el profesor "¿Tienes algunas ideas sobre los pokemon que quieres capturar?"

"Bueno definitivamente me gustaría tener mas tipo dragón, tal vez algunos tipo hierba o fantasma. El problema es que los que más me gustan habitan otras regiones" le dije al profesor Oak. Cuando termine de hablar escuche la voz de Delia desde la cocina.

"Ash, Gary vengan a poner la mesa" ordeno Delia.

Nunca la había visto tan estricta en el anime aunque pensándolo bien dudo que Ash le cuente las partes más peligrosas de sus viajes como enfrentarse a las organizaciones malignas así que no me sorprende.

"Creí que estarías ansioso por completar tu equipo" dijo el profesor en un tono que indicaba su confusión con respecto a lo que le dije.

"Si quiero completar mi equipo pero no quiero tener demasiados pokemon" le conteste al profesor.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" volvió a preguntar. ¿Que acaso no me entiende?.

"Yo quiero participar en las ligas y para eso necesito pokemon muy fuertes pero si tengo demasiados pokemon será muy difícil entrenarlos a todos para que alcancen su máximo potencial. En otras palabras prefiero calidad a cantidad" termine con la esperanza de que esta vez comprenda.

"Y de esa forma podrás usarlos en combate sin tener demasiados cambios en el equipo. Creo que es una forma de entrenar que va muy bien contigo" dijo el profesor después de lograr entender lo que intentaba explicar. Yo asentí.

De repente Delia entro llevando una olla de de buen tamaño. Desde mi asiento podía sentir un delicioso aroma que venía de esa olla. Cuando Delia lo abrió vi que había cocinado una de las comidas para humanos más vista del anime pokemon: Guisado.

Una vez que Delia termino de servir todos empezamos a comer excepto Ash que en lugar de comer yo diría que estaba devorando. El almuerzo fue bastante corto teniendo en cuenta que todos estábamos hambrientos por diferentes motivos, Ash y Gary por su castigo, el profesor Oak por su trabajo y yo por recorrer el bosque. Una vez terminada la comida complementamos a Delia por su cocina y rápidamente todos volvimos a lo nuestro. Como ya no tenía caso regresar al bosque me dirigí a entrenar con mis pokemon, más específicamente con Dynamo (Abra) y Rocus (Pupitar) que son , los que yo creía, lo necesitaban más ya que Dynamo era el único que no había evolucionado y Rocus necesitaba brazos y una boca para aprender los ataques que tenía en mente.

Una vez llegue a un lugar apartado para que nadie pueda verme libere a ambos pokemon además de Natsu (Magmar si no lo recuerdan) mientras que decidí que Albion merecía un descanso después de todas esas batallas inútiles que tuvo. Me sorprendí cuando vi que Dynamo estaba despierto esta vez, definitivamente estaba molesto de ser el único que no ha evolucionado. El es muy fuerte de por si lo que significa que la razón por la que no ha evolucionado es porque no quería hacerlo.

Después de que todos, incluyéndome ya que nunca estaba de mas estar en buena forma, comenzamos a hacer un calentamiento que consistía en: Correr para todos, puntería para ellos mientras que yo hacía flexiones y finalmente resistencia para ellos que consistía en lanzar el mismo ataque una y otra vez hasta que ya no pudieran mientras yo hacía unos abdominales, no demasiados después de todo tengo solo ocho años, finalmente todos comíamos unas cuantas bayas sitrus para recuperar energía. Después de esto devolví a Natsu a la pokebola y me centre en Dynamo y Rocus.

"Chicos ambos están cerca de evolucionar así que tenemos que esforzarnos mucho el día de hoy" dije mientras los veía a los ojos "Lucharan uno con el otro y asegúrense de darlo todo"

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a lados opuestos del campo mientras yo me moví donde normalmente se paraba el árbitro para tener una vista clara de ambos.

 **-** **(** Se utilizara negrita para dar órdenes a **Pupitar** y subrayado para  Abra **)-**

" **Roca afilada"** los ojos de Rocus desprendieron un brillo y provoco que una serie de rocas emergieran consecutivamente y en line recta hacia Dynamo.

"Tele transporté" Dynamo comenzó a brillar brevemente hasta que desapareció momentos antes de que las rocas dieran en el blanco.

"Contraataca con bola de energía" Dynamo formo una esfera verde brillante y luego la arrojo a gran velocidad hacia Rocus.

" **Defensa de hierro"** un reflejo paso alrededor del cuerpo de Rocus indicando que su defensa aumento. Al hacer contacto la bola de energía exploto y envió a Rocus patinado hacia atrás con leves daños.

" **Tumba rocas"** dos portales plateados aparecieron sobre Dynamo y de ellos emergieron dos rocas de tamaño considerable (si tienen dudas busquen en youtube la batalla de ash vs grant) que cayeron.

"Confusión" Dynamo alzó sus manos mientras su cuerpo se cubría de una capa tenue de color celeste. Al hacer esto ambas rocas se detuvieron en el aire.

Este es… el momento de poner a prueba el poder de Dynamo.

" **Tumba de rocas máximo poder"** le ordene a Rocus cuyos ojos brillaron color plata y cuatro rocas mas empezaron a caer sobre Dynamo. Es ahora o nunca.

"Sigue con Confusión. Detenlas todas y arrójalas devuelta" Dynamo cumplió mi orden y aumento el poder de su ataque. Sin embargo las rocas eran tan pesadas que estaban ganando terreno. Los brazos de Dynamo temblaban de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Vamos usa toda tu fuerza, confió en ti y sé que puedes lograrlo!" al ver que las rocas seguían su camino hacia abajo estaba a punto de decirle a Rocus que ayudara cuando una luz blanca cegadora envolvió el campo de batalla. De un momento a otro las seis grandes rocas salieron volando y chocaron contra Rocus enviándolo a volar hasta chocar contra el suelo. Sabía que soportaría bien el daño al ser tipo roca y resulto cierto ya que en pocos segundos se levanto.

Mire a mi derecha y ya no había un Abra sino un Kadabra (Todos saben como es y sino búsquenlo). Al momento Dynamo disparo un rayo multicolor a Rocus, había aprendido psicorayo, Rocus se las arreglo para esquivar por poco el ataque.

 **-Fin de la batalla-**

Levante la mano poniendo fin a la pelea y corrí hacia el recién evolucionado Dynamo y lo abrace en una mescla de orgullo y felicidad. Ambos nos acercamos a Rocus, nos sentamos y les di una baya sitrus a los dos para que recuperaran su fuerza después de la batalla. Pasó un tiempo y según mis cálculos quedaban un par de horas hasta el atardecer.

A pesar de que logre uno de mis objetivos de hoy, el hacer que Dynamo evolucione, aun tenía que evolucionar a Rocus y un par de horas es más que suficiente si mi teoría de que Rocus está a una pelea de evolucionar es cierta. De todos modos levante a Rocus, le hice señas a Dynamo para que me siguiera y empezamos a caminar hacia un lago ubicado al norte del rancho del profesor sin preocupación de perderme ya que tenía mi brújula atada al cuello. ¿Por qué el lago? Simple.

¡Groooooaaarrrrggghhhhhhhhh!. Por eso, en ese lago vive un Gyarados y mi intención es hacer que Rocus luche contra él. ¿Qué? ¿Estoy loco por enviar a mi pequeño Pupitar tipo roca y tierra contra un gran Gyarados tipo agua y volador que tenia ataques súper eficaces que le daban una gran ventaja sobre mi pokemon?... la respuesta es sí, o así seria de no llevar a Dynamo como refuerzo.

Al acercarnos al lago pudimos ver a un Ursaring inconsciente en el piso. Parece que cara de pez estaba gozando de ser el alfa del bosque. Los tres nos acercamos sin que nos viera y tuve tiempo de lanzar a Rocus al aire.

 **\- (cuando sea una batalla donde solo hay un entrenador como por ej: Entrenador + pokemon vs pokemon salvaje/s los ataques estarán en negrita)-**

" **Tumba rocas"** en ese momento los portales dejaron caer cinco rocas de gran tamaño sobre el Gyarados desprevenido que no pudo esquivar provocando un buen daño debido a su debilidad a la roca ¿o era un daño neutro? No sé. De lo que estoy seguro es esto: "¡Espero que te duela cara de pez!".

Mala idea. El miro hacia nosotros con furia asesina y la promesa de fuerte dolor, de hecho, podría jurar que Dynamo me señalo con su dedo; ese maldito traidor. Gyarados nos lanzo un híper rayo. Dynamo sujeto mi brazo y nos tele transportó a la seguridad. Ahora el plan era simple; lo que había que hacer era atraer a Gyarados fuera del agua para eso hay que hacerlo enojar mucho, lo que hicimos, y luego darle con todo.

Tome a Rocus y retrocedimos a un ritmo constante. Gyarados, cegado por la ira, nos siguió a un ritmo bastante lento ya que estaba fuera del agua y cada vez que lanzaba un híper rayo nos movíamos del camino o Dynamo nos tele transportaba para esquivar, sin embargo eso hacía que su energía se agote rápidamente. Mierda va atacar otra vez.

" **Roca afilada!"** Rocus cumplió y una gran roca en punta le dio a Gyarados en la parte media de su cuerpo haciendo que tropezara y fallara la hidrobomba que nos lanzo. **"Tumba rocas"** volví a ordenar queriendo aprovechar la ventaja. Funciono; Gyarados cayo inconsciente con esos remolinos en los ojos. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio y me senté en una roca cercana.

Exactamente dos segundos después de sentarme una luz blanca, que ya había visto el día de hoy, me obligo a levantarme. Frente a mí se alzaba orgulloso un Tyranitar color arena, mi Tyranitar, que rugió al cielo en señal de victoria. Esto es increíble pasar de ser un pequeño y tímido Larvitar a una gran y fuerte pokemon. Es mi primer pokemon en llegar a su etapa final; esto demuestra que con esfuerzo podría tener un gran futuro como entrenador y que debo continuar de esta manera criando, entrenando, combatiendo y protegiendo a estos pokemon.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rocus se acerco a mí y me abrazo levantándome del suelo y cortando mi suministro de aire hasta que me soltó. Riendo palmee su cabeza como suelo hacer con todos mis pokemon. Siendo que ya estaba por anochecer decidí regresarlos a ambos, Rocus y Dynamo, a sus pokebolas y regresar. Tan pronto como me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar escuche ruido a mis espaldas así que voltee y caí sobre mi trasero del susto provocado por un Gyarados despierto que estaba cargando un híper rayo. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar mis pokebolas una esfera oscura voló sobre mi cabeza y golpeo a Gyarados en la cabeza volviendo a dejarlo inconsciente. Rápidamente voltee para ver al que disparo esa bola sombra pero lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos naranja brillante que ya había visto antes.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunte-grite pero en el momento que termine de hablar ya no había nadie que pudiera contestarme; ese pokemon sombrío había desaparecido otra vez. "¡Gracias!" volví a gritar con la esperanza de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme.

Sin más que hacer me dirigí al rancho del profesor para descansar pero esta vez libere a Natsu no queriendo arriesgarme a ser atacado otra vez.

Llegamos a tiempo para comer y nada realmente importante sucedió ese día. Solo hablamos sobre trivialidades y les mostré a mis recién evolucionados pokemon lo que me valió un Wow de los chicos y unas felicitaciones por parte del profesor y Delia; finalmente cada quien para su casa y a dormir.

 **_Día siguiente_**

Al día siguiente después de desayunar, e igual al día anterior, Ash y yo nos dirigimos al rancho para que el cumpliera con su castigo y para que yo, bueno, holgazaneara un rato y luego entrenara.

Después de llegar y aburrirme le pregunte al profesor si podía ayudar a Gary a organizar papeles para pasar el rato. El respondió afirmativamente y me senté a acomodar papeles todo iba bien hasta que me cruce con un papel que tenia la fecha: 2 / 17/ 0004. Confundido voltee hacia donde estaba Gary y toque su hombro.

"¿Oye puedes decirme como se lee esta fecha? De donde vengo la escribimos diferente" le pregunte mientras que mentía una vez más. Maldición se siente mal mentir.

"La fecha es día 2 del mes 17 del año 4" el dijo como si fuera una obviedad "¿Cómo la escribías tu?" dijo con curiosidad.

"¿Eh? Oh no es para tanto solo escribía el mes primero y es por eso que me confundí" le dije mientras me frotaba la nuca intentando no sudar. El se encogió de hombros y volvió al trabajo.

Rápidamente tome un calendario y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Era el calendario de este año todo bien, era muy normal; ¡Excepto por el año de veinticuatro meses! Al parecer en este mundo un año dura 24 meses y otra diferencia con mi mundo es que los meses no tienen nombre y según encontré en otros documentos y libros que estaban en la pila cada 1000 años los calendarios tenían un reinicio es decir que no existía un año 1001 por que una vez llegado al 1000 el próximo año después de ese volvía a empezar en 1. La fecha de hoy es 7/1/0010 lo que significa estoy en la primer década del nuevo milenio.

Después de procesar esto llegue a una conclusión: Tiene sentido. ¿Cómo? Déjenme explicarlo de esta forma supongamos que una persona de este mundo viaja a mi mundo sin que su cuerpo sufra los cambios que yo sufrí al llegar aquí. De ser así esa persona envejecería 1año por cada 2años del mundo del que yo vengo ya que allí los años son más cortos que en este mundo. En mi mundo los años duran 12 meses o dicho de otra forma 365 días mientras que aquí dura 24 meses o 730 días. Eso explica la así llamada "inmortalidad" de Ash ya que envejece a un ritmo más lento que el mío antes de venir aquí. Recuerdo que una teoría decía que Ash tenía 16 años en la sexta temporada del anime durante la liga Kalos todo esto suponiendo que las ligas se celebran anualmente lo que sería cierto si en el anime los años fueran de mismo tamaño que los de mi mundo pero no es así. Las ligas se celebran 2 veces al año, la última semana del mes 12 y la última semana del año en el mes 24. Esto establece que durante la liga Kalos Ash tiene 13 años. Es la razón por la que su apariencia no sufre un cambio significativo.

En fin; deje de ayudar a Gary cuando la pila se redujo a una tercera parte del total y me dirigí afuera donde Ash estaba alimentando a los pokemon y le di una mano también. Después de ayudar a los chicos y calcular el tiempo que me tomaría realizar ambas tareas por mi mismo cuando empiece mi trabajo llegue a la conclusión de que tardaría desde la mañana a la media tarde lo que me daría más que el tiempo necesario para entrenar y viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer por ahora me dirigí a hacer eso mismo.

 _Nuestro protagonista acaba de develar uno de los grandes misterios sobre su nuevo hogar. La figura misteriosa actua por primera utilizando un ataque tipo fantasma ¿descubrirá su identidad? ¿Por qué lo salvo? ¿Qué es lo quiere? Descubre esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo_

 _Esta historia continuara…._

 **OK aquí termina el capitulo. Se rebeló otra pista sobre el pokemon misterioso y es que puede usar bola sombra pero como es una pista muy pequeña les daré esta: "pertenece a una de las 3 últimas generaciones" resuélvanlo y podrán elegir uno de los pokemon dichos anteriormente. Vimos evolucionar a los pokemon otra vez siendo Tyranitar en ser el primero en alcanzar su etapa final. Ahora con respecto a lo que invente sobre los años extendidos es solo una forma para explicar el paso del tiempo; la otra forma que se me ocurrió era que en el primer día del viaje de Ash el desearía que el tiempo no pase ya que este era su momento más feliz y que quería que durara para siempre; cosa he Ho-oh cumple; pero decidí que esta era mejor sin tanto síndrome de Peter Pan y de seguro tiene varias fallas pero les pido que las inoren a favor de la historia después de todo es solo ficcion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Este capítulo y el próximo se me ocurrieron viendo un episodio de Pokemon XY.**

"Dialogo"

 _(Pensamientos)_

" **Ataques"**

POV Logan:

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que descubrí que el tiempo aquí es diferente del de mi mundo de origen. Empecé mi trabajo como asistente exactamente después de que Ash y Gary cumplieran con su castigo; el trabajo en si era bastante fácil porque la única razón por la que había tantos documentos para organizar en ese momentos fue causado por los descuidos del mismo profesor Oak y como Gary ya los había puesto al día mi trabajo solo consistía de organizar unos cuantos documentos cada dos días más o menos. Además de organizar documentos debía de mantener el laboratorio limpio y ordenado, cosa que no tomaba mucho de mi tiempo, así como alimentar a todos los pokemon del rancho a diario y bañarlos semanalmente. Luego de cumplir con mis labores diarios me dedicaba a entrenar con mis pokemon, entrenamiento que demostró ser muy efectivo hace solo un mes cuando:

(FLASH BACK UN MES ATRÁS)

 _Cree una rutina de entrenamiento donde trabajo exclusivamente con un pokemon durante toda una semana para enfocar mejor mí tiempo, que tenía bastante, de esa forma creí que sería más fácil. Me encontraba entrenando con Albion (Dragonair) tratando de que aprenda los ataques_ _ **furia dragón**_ _,_ _ **garra dragón**_ _y_ _ **danza dragón**_ _. Todo iba genial; llevaba dos de tres e iba por el último que parecía ser un poco más difícil de aprender._

" _Concéntrate en la energía que hay en tu interior e intenta liberarla" le dije a Albion mientras ambos estábamos completamente inmóviles y con los ojos cerrados intentando meditar. Después de mucho intentar este movimiento y fallar pensé: ¿Por qué no? Y decidí darle una oportunidad. Poco después sentí que el suelo debajo de mi empezó a temblar, abrí los ojos y vi que Albion estaba expulsando una especie de energía color purpura cuya intensidad aumentaba cada segundo hasta que fue opacada por un resplandor blanco que ya había tenido el gusto de conocer, la luz de la evolución. La silueta de Albion se hiso más grande y le crecieron extremidades junto con un par de alas, antenas, sus joyas desaparecieron y su antiguo color azul fue reemplazado por un amarillo más oscuro de lo normal con el vientre blanco era un Dragonite. Desde ese momento Albion y yo salimos a volar todos los días._

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

En este momento me encontraba almorzando con el profesor mientras hablábamos para pasar el tiempo. Hablamos sobre lo que sea, desde algunos detalles relevantes sobre mis tareas hasta historias de los deferentes pokemon de la región.

"Por cierto Logan quería avisarte que el mes próximo empezara el campamento pokemon aquí en el rancho y tu lista de tareas aumentara mientras dure el campamento así que es mejor que estés preparado" dijo el profesor antes de regresar a comer.

Recuerdo que en el anime los profesores de su respectiva región celebran este campamento cada cierto periodo de tiempo para niños y niñas de todas las edades en donde se realizaban eventos y competencias como en un campamento normal básicamente.

"¿Qué tipo de tareas nuevas me dará?" pregunte con el objetivo de descubrir lo mucho que cambiara mi rutina.

"Lo primero y principal será montar el campamento, la tarea más difícil, que empezaremos a hacer mañana temprano y para eso tendremos ayuda de un grupo de personas del pueblo; luego necesito que entres en el bosque y determines cuales son las mejores zonas para llevar a los campistas durante los eventos y los recorridos" comenzó a explicar el profesor. Sinceramente parecen tareas muy molestas y al mismo tiempo muy fáciles gracias a mi conocimiento sobre el bosque en el que entreno diariamente.

"Supongo que deben ser lugares interesantes con muchos pokemon y a la vez seguros lejos de los pokemon más violentos. Eso no será muy difícil ahora que todos los Kakunas ya evolucionaron el mes pasado y que el Gyarados que vivía en el lago fue capturado por un entrenador" dije mientras recordaba los sucesos más recientes.

"Mhmm. Una vez que terminemos de montar el campamento necesito que ayudes con las decoraciones" dijo mientras terminaba su comida "También tendrás algunas tareas una vez que empiece el campamento como asistirme en algunos eventos y venir con el grupo durante el recorrido; de esa forma en caso de que algo salga mal ambos estaremos para ayudar aprovechando tu conocimiento sobre el bosque y los pokemon que habitan allí"

"Así que básicamente voy a ser un constructor, explorador, decorador y guardaespaldas ¿quiere que dirija el campamento mientras monto a Ho-oh que a su vez monta a Lugia mientras que este ultimo prepara sándwiches para los campistas?" pregunte con obvio sarcasmo mientras terminaba mi segundo plato de comida.

"No tienes que sonar como si fueran las tareas más difíciles del mundo tendrás un mes entero, tiempo más que suficiente, para las primeras 3 tareas y una vez empezado el campamento solo debes caminar por el bosque como siempre lo haces, solo que esta vez te acompañara un grupo de veinte campistas" dijo el profesor mientras levantaba los platos y volvía a su trabajo mientras yo los lavaba.

 _(Supongo que puedo darle al equipo unas vacaciones después de todo han trabajado muy duro y sin descanso desde que los conocí)_. Pensé mientras salía después de terminar de lavar los platos. ( _Bueno este es el ultimo día de entrenamiento hasta que empiece el campamento así que a darle con todo)_ una vez fuera libere a Albion y me subí en su espalda para volar hasta nuestra zona de entrenamiento. El viaje fue muy corto, no más de 3 minutos, gracias a la velocidad de Albion; una vez en tierra libere a Natsu (Magmar) y comenzamos nuestra rutina de entrenamiento. Mi objetivo era enseñare a usar rayo solar para defenderse de los tipo agua, tierra y roca lo que logre pero el rayo solar salía con tan poco poder que nunca podía llegar al objetivo lo molesto a Natsu hasta el punto en que perdía el control cada vez que fallaba y usaba lanzallamas para destruir el blanco. Cansado de ver esto me le acerque y puse una mano en su hombro.

"Tranquilo amigo de estas molesto por no dominar el ataque pero si continuas intentando lo lograras sin lugar a dudas" esto pareció calmarlo lo suficiente como para continuar "Anda inténtalo de nuevo" Natsu volvió a recargar el rayo solar y poco después lo disparo pero a diferencia de las otras veces la energía exploto en su cara en vez de salir disparada y la fuerza lo estrello con un árbol.

Rápidamente corrí hacia él y lo ayude a levantarse. ( _Esto no es falta de poder como creí al principio es falta de control; hasta el momento Natsu ha aprendido ataques fuertes que no necesitan demasiado control a diferencia del rayo solar. Siempre creí que Natsu tenía más poder del que podía controlar y esto lo confirma)_.

"Escúchame bien amigo lo que te falta no es poder si no control; debes aprovechar todo el poder que reúnes y dirigirlo correctamente para que funcione ¿crees poder hacerlo?" le pregunte mientras lo veía a los ojos y el asintió.

Una vez de pie volvió a cargar el ataque y luego disparo. BOOOM y volvió a suceder lo de la última vez. De nuevo corrí y lo ayude esta vez tome nota de lo herido que estaba. ( _Será mejor que pare esto antes que el daño sea serio)._

"Sera mejor que termines por hoy; lo seguiremos intentando la próxima vez así que no te preocupes" estaba por devolverlo a su pokebola cuando el negó con la cabeza furiosamente para luego cerrar sus ojos y al momento empezó a brillar ( _Esta evolucionando)_. Su cuerpo se hizo más grande y su cambio más importante son eran los dos cañones que reemplazaron sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra Natsu, ahora un Magmortar, recargo el rayo solar y disparo con su cañón derecho no solo alcanzando el objetivo sino atravesándolo junto con varios árboles que se encontraban detrás _(¡Qué increíble poder! Y que increíble destrucción)_. Si; si hay algo que tenía en común con Albion y Natsu es que me encantaba destruir cosas cuando la situación lo requería. Después de ver eso me acerque a Natsu.

"JAJA valla que eres un testarudo; evolucionaste solo para poder aprender ese ataque verdad" afirme más que preguntar. En respuesta el apunto sus cañones hacia arriba y disparo dos pilares de fuego al cielo.

"De verdad te felicito compañero eres increíble. No puedo esperar a comenzar mi viaje y patear traseros a lo largo del mundo" esto parece que solo lo animo mas así que lo metí en su pokebola antes de que incendiara el bosque.

"Es hora de volver amigo; mañana será un largo día con esto de preparar el campamento y es mejor descansar bien esta noche" dije mientras subía en Albion y volamos a casa.

 **Fin del séptimo capítulo. Otra pista para descubrir al pokemon misterioso que no apareció en este cap: "Tipo fantasma perteneciente a una de las últimas generaciones". Sé que Magmar necesita ser intercambiado mientras tenga equipado el objeto magmatizador pero en el anime varios pokemon evolucionan sin objeto o si tienen el objeto pero no hacen el intercambio algunos ej: el poliwhirl de misty evoluciona sin intercambio. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8. Todo sucederá en la semana del campamento.**

POV LOGAN:

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que me entere del campamento y pase todo este tiempo ayudando en todo lo que el profesor me pidió. Asegure toda la zona alrededor del rancho incluyendo un lago donde habita un gran número de pokemon de agua, un gran claro que podría usarse para diferentes cosas y finalmente coloque muchísimos letreros para delimitar el perímetro permitido para los campistas. En el rancho preparamos un escenario, ni idea de para que, pusimos varias mesas en donde podrían sentarse alrededor de veinte personas, también pusimos varios baños portátiles y preparamos un agujero rodeado de ladrillos de rocas para una fogata. Por suerte el objetivo de este campamento era enseñarles a los futuros entrenadores a sobrevivir mientras viajan y sobre los pokemon en general; gracias a esto no era necesario preparar habitaciones o camas ya que los campistas traerían su propio equipo.

Mientras trabajábamos con algunas personas de pueblo Paleta incluyendo a Delia que junto a un par de madres del pueblo se ofrecieron a ser las cocineras. Durante este tiempo me entere de que Ash y Gary suelen buscarme para espiar mi entrenamiento lo que significa que debo buscar un lugar aun más alejado para entrenar una vez terminado el campamento.

Otra cosa que me paso es que me es difícil acostumbrarme a lo formales y respetuosas que son las personas aquí cuando de donde yo vengo éramos mucho más afectuosos saludando a las personas de deferente sexo con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo mientras que aquí se dan la mano o se saludan de lejos.

\- 4 días después -

Era el inicio del campamento y me encontraba con el profesor y Albion en la entrada recibiendo a los campistas que debían de ser treinta que luego se dividirían en tres equipos iguales. Mi trabajo de momento era esperar a que llegaran los campistas y darles una cinta del color de sus equipos que podrían ser AGUA, FUEGO y HIERBA en honor a los tipos de los pokemon iniciales. Por ahora Ash estaba en el equipo fuego y Gary en el equipo agua.

"Logan encárgate de recibir al último campista mientras voy al baño" dijo el profesor entregándome la tabla que contenía los nombres y el equipo de los campistas "Solo tienes que marcar su nombre en la tabla cuando llegue y darle la cinta de su equipo" termino mientras se alejaba.

"Está bien pero que conste que esto es muy poco profesional" esto causo que el profesor se tropezara de la vergüenza y se riera incómodamente.

"Hola bienvenido al campamento pokemon del profesor Oak ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le dije a la niña que estaba frente a mí con la sonrisa mas amistosa que puedo hacer mientras Albion, que había adquirido el gusto de imitar mis movimientos, sonrió de igual manera.

"Mi nombre es Serena" dijo la niña con timidez. Ok… cabello castaño claro, un vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja, es Serena, la Serena compañera de viaje de Ash en Kalos, la Serena que al final de este campamente se enamora de Ash. Y efectivamente al mirar la tabla su nombre estaba allí y a su lado una franja roja lo que la convierte en un miembro del equipo Fuego.

"¿No eres muy joven para supervisar todo esto solo?" pregunto la madre de Serena, cuyo nombre se me olvido, mientras levantaba una ceja y ponía su mano en la cadera.

"No estoy solo; el profesor regresara en un momento. Además solo debo señalar el nombre de los que llegan y darles la banda del color de su equipo; cualquiera con medio cerebro podría hacerlo además he sido asistente del profesor desde hace meses" dije mientras marcaba el nombre de Serena "Por cierto tu estas en el equipo fuego y llevaras la banda de color rojo" dije mientras le daba la banda a Serena quien se la puso en su brazo "Espero que te diviertas" dije mientras yo y Albion le dábamos un pulgar arriba. La madre de serena seguía mirándome raro y al parecer no se iría hasta ver al profesor.

"Ah gracias por cubrirme Logan" dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba y tomaba la tabla de mis manos "Oh debes ser Serena, estábamos esperándote. Logan por favor acompáñala adentro" yo solo asentí e hice lo que me pidieron.

POV 3era PERSONA:

Mientras Logan llevaba a Serena con su equipo el profesor Oak se quedo intercambiando cordialidades con Grace, la madre de Serena.

"Profesor" dijo Grace llamando la atención del profesor Oak "¿Ese chico de verdad es su asistente?" pregunto.

"Si Logan ha sido mi asistente por meses y ha sido de gran ayuda desde estonces" dijo el profesor elogiando a su joven asistente.

"Pero es demasiado joven" dijo Grace con duda en sus ojos "¿Esta seguro que es buena idea darle esas responsabilidades?" dijo.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse mientras yo esté para supervisar todo" dijo el profesor tranquilizando a Grace "Además no es necesario" dijo el profesor cruzando sus brazos.

"Y ¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó genuinamente interesada.

"Veras Logan es lo que podría llamarse un prodigio" dijo el profesor.

"¿Un prodigio?" repitió Grace.

"Correcto; Logan llego aquí hace algunos meses después de salvar a mi nieto y a su amigo de una colmena de Beedrills y para ese entonces ya tenía cuatro pokemon que durante estos meses entreno hasta que tres de ellos alcanzaron su última etapa evolutiva" explico el profesor.

"Eso es impresionante" dijo Grace con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Además de eso tiene una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre los pokemon en general y sobre todo sobre los pokemon legendarios de todo el mundo; todo esto a la edad de ocho años. También ayudara durante el campamento ya que conoce el bosque alrededor del laboratorio mejor que nadie" termino la explicación el profesor.

\- Veinte minutos después -

En este momento todos los campistas estaban reunidos con sus respectivos equipos sentados en el suelo viendo hacia el escenario en el que estaban el profesor Oak, Delia, Logan junto con Albion y la enfermera Joy.

"Bienvenido todo el mundo al campamento pokemon de este año. A mi lado se encuentran las personas que me ayudaran a organizar y dirigir el campamento" dijo el profesor señalando con su mano a las personas a su lado en el escenario a lo que Delia dio un paso al frente "Ella es la señora Delia Kétchup quien con otras dos madres de pueblo Paleta se encargaran de las comidas diarias durante toda la semana" ante esta presentación Delia saludo con la mano y regreso a su lugar para ser reemplazada por la enfermera Joy "Ella es la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde y se encargara de la salud de todos los pokemon" Joy saludo y regreso a su lugar esta vez reemplazada por Logan y Albion "Este chico de aquí es mi asistente Logan, el conoce el bosque ya a sus pokemon mejor que nadie y nos acompañara durante los recorrido y algunos eventos del campamento" Logan sonrió e hizo la señal de Paz con sus dedos, cosa que Albion replico a la perfección. "¿Alguna pregunta?" al no escuchar pregunta alguna continua.

"Como saben este campamento está hecho para enseñarles a ustedes, futuros entrenadores, a sobrevivir a la intemperie durante todo su viaje así que les enseñaremos a trasladarse a través del bosque, buscar comida, refugio y a manejar a los pokemon salvajes. Pero no se preocupen; después de esas lecciones tendremos muchos eventos divertidos en los que cada equipo competirá y el ganador de mas eventos será coronado como el mejor" todos los campistas empezaron a animar emocionados por competir "Ahora por favor hagan una sola fila y escojan una pokebola al azar; el pokemon que contenga los acompañara durante todo el campamento. Su objetivo es formar una amistad con el pokemon para que él los ayude durante los retos"

Uno por uno los campistas pasaron y tomaron una pokebola que contenían un pokemon originario de Kanto.

"El primer dia se usara para que conozcan a su pokemon y formen un lazo de amistad con el asi que vallan a jugar con el pero tengan cuidado y no se alejen demasiado" dio las instrucciones el profesor Oak.

Cada campista se dirigió con su pokemon temporal e hicieron diferentes cosas algunos simplemente los acariciaron, otros solo corrían y jugaban, algunos querían ver sus ataques y unos pocos se acercaron al profesor para que les diga mas sobre los pokemon que les tocaron. Ash quien tenía un Poliwag y Gary que tenía un Nidoran macho se acercaron a Logan junto con otros campistas para hacer preguntas y algunos hasta le pidieron una batalla pero siendo que las batallas serian el ultimo evento del campamento Logan se negó.

A pesar de que muchos de los campistas respetaban y escuchaban a Logan por ser el asistente del profesor muchos otros, que estaban en la misma edad que él o incluso mayor, lo ignoraban completamente.

-2do Día -

POV LOGAN:

Era el segundo día del campamento y el profesor y yo llevamos a los campistas al bosque siguiendo el recorrido que le recomendé. El profesor se encontraba delante del grupo hablando sobre los pokemon que nos encontrábamos, que por suerte eran muchos y en gran variedad; mientras que Albion y yo estábamos en la parte trasera vigilando que nadie se separe del grupo. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los pequeños idiotas arrojo una roca hacia unos arbustos golpeando y haciendo enojar a un grupo de pokemon que consistía en dos Gastly, un Haunter y dos Gengar que se acercaron al grupo de forma amenazante.

"¡Logan hay que ahuyentarlos rápido antes de que alguien salga herido!" grito el profesor mientras le indicaba al grupo que se pusiera detrás de él.

" **Usa furia dragón"** Albion no tardo en lanzar el ataque que golpeo y noqueo al Gengar más cercano de un solo golpe. Al ver que aun estaba en desventaja saque una pokebola de mi bolsillo y libere a mi Tyranitar, Rocus.

" **Albion usa garra de dragón en los Gastly, Rocus energía oscura en Gengar"** unas garras de energía rodearon las garras formando lo que parecía un guantelete con tres largas cuchillas en ambas manos de Albion quien salió volando a gran velocidad golpeando a un Gastly con cada garra dejándolos inconscientes mientras que Rocus lanzo una viga de energía negra rodeada de una luz purpura que atravesó la bola sombra que el Gengar salvaje lanzo y lo golpeo en el rostro con fuerza dejándolo también fuera de combate. Poco después los Gastly y Gengar que fueron derrotados se levantaron y desparecieron en el bosque sin embargo el Haunter en lugar de estar intimidado parecía emocionado y cargo una garra sombra para luego lanzarse sobre Albion.

" **Usa garra dragón de nuevo"** la garra dragón choco con la garra sombra y ambos atacantes lucharon por un segundo, pero el poder del dragón rápidamente supero al fantasma y lo arrojo hacia atrás sin embargo ambos ataques fueron amortiguados por lo que ninguno logro hacer daño.

" **Rápido usa furia dragón"** el furia dragón entro en contacto con Haunter haciéndolo estallar pero momentos después Haunter ataco a Albion por la derecha haciéndolo patinar unos centímetros.

"Ten cuidado Haunter puede usar sustituto" advirtió el profesor Oak. (¿Sustituto eh? Eso significa que sin importar como lo ataque no recibirá el daño a menos que lo ataque antes de que pueda volver a usarlo). De repente Haunter lanzo unos disparos de lodo a gran velocidad que se dirigían a Albion.

" **Usa garra dragón en el suelo"** al golpear el suelo muchos escombros empezaron a volar frente a Albion protegiéndolo del ataque y generando una nube de humo.

" **Pulso dragón"** el pulso dragón atravesó la nube de humo golpeando, esta vez, al verdadero Haunter haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que dejo un hoyo en la madera y antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba debilitado. Todos los campistas vitorearon por la gran batalla y estaban a punto de correr donde estaba.

"¿Por qué no?" dije haciendo que todos incluyendo al profesor pararan en seco "¡Pokebola ve!" entonces arroje la pokebola con fuerza dándole a Haunter en la cabeza haciendo que la pokebola se abriera y expulsara una luz roja que absorbió a Haunter en su interior. Pasaron unos segundos los cuales me las pase viendo sacudirse a la pokebola hasta que se detuvo. Poco a poco me acerque y recogí la pokebola sosteniéndola alto para que todo el mundo la vea. Albion y Rocus se unieron a mí y rugieron en señal de victoria.

"Estuvieron increíbles los dos, muchas gracias por su ayuda" les dije mientras acariciaba sus cabezas y volvía a meter a Rocus en la pokebola.

"Esa fue una gran batalla esto demuestra que has entrenado muy bien a tus pokemon" dijo el profesor haciéndome levantar la vista de la pokebola que ahora contenía a mi nuevo amigo "Felicidades por atrapar a tu primer pokemon"

"Gracias profesor" dije mientras sonreía con orgullo en mi reciente logro. Inmediatamente después de intercambiar esas palabras con el profesor fui abordado por unos muy impresionados Ash y Gary y luego por todos los campistas. Le envié una mirada suplicante al profesor pidiendo en silencio ser liberado de mi tormento.

"De acuerdo campistas este fue el final del recorrido de hoy mañana iremos al lago a estudiar a los pokemon de agua. Logan ¿Por qué no te adelantas y le llevas a tu nuevo pokemon a la enfermera Joy para que compruebe su salud?" Yo solo hice un saludo militar y me subí en la espalda de Albion para luego irme volando.

\- 3 DIAS DESPUES-

Habían pasado ya tres días desde mi pelea contra los fantasmas en el bosque y después de eso todo marcho sobre ruedas con algunos detalles menores como raspones, reacciones alérgicas y una que otra pelea pero nada del otro mundo. Gracias a la pelea que tuve me volví popular rápidamente y los problemas de respeto se esfumaron. En cuanto a la competencia, los equipos Fuego y Agua estaban empatados lo que solo aumento la ya gran rivalidad entre Ash y Gary hasta el punto en que tenía que darles un golpe en la cabeza que les dejaban grandes chichones que desaparecían luego de unos minutos…anime logic.

Haunter me acepto a mí y a mis otros pokemon muy fácilmente después de prometerle ayudarlo a ser muy fuerte y participar de muchas batallas divertidas. El siempre obedecía mis órdenes y era respetuoso conmigo aunque le gustaba hacerle bromas a los demás lo que me motivo para nombrarlo Joker un nombre que le quedaba perfecto.

En el transcurso de los días note que Serena no se divertía al mismo nivel que los demás. Ella normalmente participaba de las actividades pero una vez que estas terminaran pasaba casi todo su tiempo solo con excepción de la hora de comer ya que cada equipo comía en una gran mesa con todos sus integrantes.

Hoy era un día libre en el que los campistas podían hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no violara las reglas puestas por el profesor. Todos se estaban divirtiendo jugando a las escondidas, las traes, carreras, nadando y muchas otras cosas. Ash estaba jugando con el Poliwag que tuvo durante todo el campamento pero accidentalmente le piso la cola haciendo que huya hacia el bosque; suspirando decidí seguirlo porque un Ash solo en el bosque es igual problemas y lo digo por experiencia.

Caminando por el bosque siguiendo a el rastro de Ash llegue a unos arbustos y del otro lado estaba Ash pero no estaba solo en frente de él y en suelo se encontraba una Serena llorando; en ese momento recordé que esta es la forma en la que Serena se enamora de Ash. No queriendo interrumpir me agache detrás de los arbustos y observe.

"¿Oye te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ash. No tarado cuando una chica llora sinifica que no esta bien.

"¿MMmm?" fue la respuesta de Serena.

"Hola soy Ash" se presento mientras se señalaba a si mismo "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto a Serena.

"Yo me lastime la pierna" dijo serena sin dejar de llorar.

"No te preocupes. ¿Ves esto?" dijo Ash mientras saco un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo y se lo mostro a Serena "Te hará sentir mejor" entonces envolvió el pañuelo en la herida de Serena "Listo" dijo al terminar.

"Ahora observa esto: Cúrate, cúrate, cúrate de inmediato" dijo Ash levantando los brazos al final de su ritual de curación.

"Aun me duele no puedo caminar" dijo serena aun llorando.

"No te rindas hasta el final ¿de acuerdo? Vamos" Ash le tendió la mano a Serena mientras sonreía y la levanto llevándola en un pequeño abrazo.

"Así si" dijo Ash mientras soltaba una risita "Creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento. Ven acompáñame" y sin soltar su mano arrastro a Serena hasta el campamento.

Acabo de presenciar el momento de la creación del pokeshiping más popular y tengo que admitir que fue un poco tierno pero también me doy cuenta lo rápido y fácil que se enamoran las personas de este mundo y aun así Brock sigue soltero; eso es tener mala pata en grande. Viendo que el supuesto problema se resolvió solo regrese al racho.

-Un día después-

Después del incidente de ayer Serena intento devolverle el pañuelo a Ash y la palabra clave es intento por que cada vez que se acercaba terminaba huyendo a gran velocidad con la cara completamente roja mientras que Ash, como de costumbre, era ajeno a todo esto así como lo seguirá siendo en el futuro.

Hoy el campamento está llegando a su fin lo único que queda es anunciar al equipo ganador y todos volveríamos a nuestras vidas.

"Atención a todos estoy feliz de anunciar que el ganador de la competencia entre equipos es: ¡El equipo Agua!" dijo el profesor. El equipo Agua obviamente empezó a celebrar mientras los otros equipos aplaudían; note que Gary estaba a punto de burlarse de Ash así que levante mi puño cerrado y mire a Gary con todas mis fuerzas provocando que volteara hacia mí, viera mi puño y se callara instantáneamente "Quiero felicitar de igual forma a los equipos Fuego y Hierba que también se esforzaron y lo hicieron de maravilla" esto llevo a una nueva ronda de aplausos.

"Ahora; debo pedirles a todos que se despidan del pokemon que les fue asignado y lo devuelvan a su pokebola y la dejen en esa gran caja que esta por allá" obedeciendo al profesor los campistas devolvieron las pokebolas "Sus familiares los recogerán en una hora así que todos empaquen sus cosas y asegúrense de tener todo por favor" .

Poco a poco los campistas se despidieron y regresaron con sus familias dejando un pequeño desastre que de seguro yo iba a limpiar. Serena jamás le devolvió el pañuelo a Ash, Gary se jacto de su victoria en cada oportunidad mientras que Ash le aseguraba que solo gano por que hizo trampa, el profesor y yo llevamos todas las pokebolas al laboratorio y finalmente cada quien para su casa.

 **Fin del capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya decidí mas o menos la región en la que iniciara su viaje Logan y los pokemon que capturara. Sin mas que decir dejen sus comentarios y adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9.**_

 **-POV Logan-**

Ya ha pasado tres años desde que llegue a este mundo y tengo que decir que me siento increíble. Empecé a ver a Ash, Gary, Delia y el profesor Oak como una familia y sé que ellos piensan lo mismo de mi ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno hay varios factores como que Delia empezó a regañarme de la misma forma como lo hace con Ash cada vez que hacia algo estúpido; claro que yo no hacía nada estúpido pero de vez en cuanto me dejaba llevar por los entrenamientos y me perdía el desayuno o el almuerzo así como descuidar un poco mi habitación, que pasaba al menos el 70% del tiempo totalmente desordenada, etc. Ash y Gary por su parte continúan con sus intentos de espiarme mientras entreno cosa que normalmente los mete en problemas de los que luego los tengo que salvar, como si fueran esos primos molestos que lleguen a tu casa sin avisar y solo saben hacer desastres. Y finalmente el profesor Oak ; el era más bien mi tutor o un maestro, yo le debía mucho a él y Delia por darme un hogar al cual volver después de esos largos viajes que tendré en menos de 6 meses ya que el 7 del 10 es mi cumpleaños número 12 que es cuando los entrenadores empiezan a diferencia del canon.

Si hay algo que puedo dar por hecho en este mundo, es la gran información que ya tengo sobre él así como la forma en la que se desarrollaran los eventos futuros pero además de eso tengo el conocimiento de otros anime o comics que puedo utilizar a mi favor, como por ejemplo la forma en la que estoy entrenando a Joker quien hace poco evoluciono en Gengar. La idea la tuve cuando vi la forma en la que funciona el sustituto aquí en el anime, es decir, el ataque enemigo entra en contacto con una copia exacta del pokemon que lo usa siendo destruido y este ultimo aparece en un lugar cercano al contrincante en una posición ventajosa para dar el siguiente golpe. Todo eso me hiso pensar en el jutsu de sustitución de Naruto así que entrene a Joker para actuar de manera similar a un shinobi después de todo… ¿Qué mejor pokemon para ser un ninja que un tipo fantasma?

Otra idea que tuve es enseñarle a boxear a algunos de mis pokemon, Albion (Dragonite) y Rocus (Tyranitar) para ser precisos. No el boxeo convencional, sino a la forma en que los boxeadores golpean rápidamente para luego regresar a su posición original de manera que mantienen una buena defensa. Una cosa que estoy perfeccionando en este momento es el enseñarle a Natsu (Magmortar) a usar sus cañones como si fueran propulsores, como Iron Man, para aumentar su velocidad pero mientras que estaba aprendiéndolo a buen ritmo aun falta bastante entrenamiento para perfeccionarlo.

Otra cosa digna de mención es que desde que Joker se unió al equipo ha mantenido una intensa rivalidad con Dynamo (Kadabra) generando una serie de conflictos y competencias que finalmente terminaron con la evolución de este último en un Alakazam. Así que si… tengo 5 pokemon en su última etapa evolutiva y ni siquiera he empezado mi viaje.

En este momento estaba almorzando con el profesor Oak mientras teníamos una conversación sobre algunos sucesos recientes como el hecho de que su Nidoking y Nidoquen se encuentran empollando un huevo o la cantidad de viajeros que fueron atacados por un Ursaring que se había vuelto bastante violento con aquel que se acerque a su territorio y sobre las bolsas faltantes de comida pokemon que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, sin embargo la conversación se dirigió rápidamente a mi inminente salida para conocer este fantástico mundo.

"Dime ¿estás completamente seguro de que deseas iniciar tu viaje en Hoenn y no aquí?" pregunto el profesor Oak por decima vez desde que le informe sobre mi primer destino.

"Si; es algo que ya decidí y no tengo razón para cambiar de opinión" conteste la pregunta sonriendo emocionado por que el día de mi viaje llegue al fin.

"Bueno si esa es tu decisión te apoyare. También le avisare al profesor Birch de tu llegada para que te suministre uno de los pokedex con los datos de todos los pokemon de Hoenn" dijo el profesor.

"Muchas gracias profesor" respondí feliz a recibir el apoyo.

"Estoy seguro que la pasaras increíble durante tu viaje, es bien sabido que Hoenn cuenta con un buen numero de pokemon interesantes así como unas leyendas que de seguro te encantaran" dijo el profesor.

"Si estoy seguro que será genial" dije mientras ocultaba el hecho de que ya conozco todas las leyendas de Hoenn sobre Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza los tres pokemon que crearon la tierra, los mares y el cielo respectivamente.

Mientras ignoraba al profesor que me contaba sobre estas leyendas miraba por la ventana esperando ver algo que me llamara la atención y por un tiempo no vi nada pero conforme estudiaba con cuidado los arboles lo vi… esos ojos anaranjados y brillantes que ya había visto varias veces y cuyo portador me había salvado de Gyarados en aquel entonces. Sin una palabra me levante y corrí hacia el lugar donde estaban esos ojos observándome ignorando las preguntas del profesor.

"Iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio para bajar la comida volveré en un rato" grite segundos antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Ese pokemon me ha estado siguiendo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo y quien sabe por qué no voy a irme sin saber al menos que tipo de pokemon es. A medida que iba corriendo siguiendo una figura borrosa que se movía por los arboles note que me estaba dejando atrás y lleve mi mano a mis pokebolas solo para descubrir que la única pokebola que traje era la que estaba vacía. Temiendo perder a este pokemon me esforcé por aumentar mi velocidad.

 **(Vamos, vamos no te rindas)** y como si cuerpo respondiera a mis plegarias tuve un impulso de velocidad. Jamás había corrido tan rápido en toda mi vida y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pueda resistir pero estoy llegando a mi limite **(Solo un poco más, solo un poco ma…)** mi visión empezó a ponerse borrosa y finalmente… oscuridad.

 **\- POV 3era persona-**

Logan yacía inconsciente en el suelo del bosque agotado de perseguir al pokemon que había estado vigilante de cada paso que ha dado desde que llego al mundo pokemon. El pokemon misterioso notando que su perseguidor se hallaba inconsciente se acerco a el.

El pokemon en cuestión era de baja estatura completamente gris y con una cabeza muy grande para ese pequeño cuerpo, tenia lo que parecía ser un casco guerrero del mismo tono gris que el resto de su cuerpo y esos increíbles ojos naranjas que habían llamado la atención de nuestro héroe y que en este momento estaban llenos de preocupación. De repente comenzó a llover y el pequeño pokemon tomo el brazo de Logan y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia un gran arbusto; soltando a Logan momentáneamente hiso el arbusto a un lado revelando la entrada una cueva y llevo a Logan en el interior protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

Era ya de noche y Logan seguía inconsciente mientras el pokemon seguía velando por él en la cueva. La cueva no era muy grande pero había espacio suficiente para una par de personas más; en una esquina sobre unas cuantas Hojas se hallaba una pila de diferentes tipos de bayas y una bolsa de comida pokemon a medio comer rodeada de algunas bolsas iguales que se encontraban vacías.

 **-POV LOGAN-**

Desperté y lo primero que vieron mis ojos era un lugar que no conocía, obviamente era una cueva pero conocía el bosque a la perfección y jamás había visto una cueva de este tamaño. Levante la vista y mi mirada se cruzo con los mismos ojos naranjas que seguí hasta el bosque, ojos que pertenecían a un pokemon que no conocía y eso era sorprendente ya que estaba seguro de conocer a todos los pokemon al menos de vista pero este era nuevo para mí. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra un rayo resonó fuera de la cueva haciendo que note la intensa tormenta.

"¿Tu me trajiste aquí para refugiarme de la lluvia?" le pregunte al pokemon frente a mi que solo asintió en respuesta y me ofreció una baya sitrus, la cual acepte agradecidamente puesto que estaba agotado y muerto de hambre.

"Muchas gracias" le sonreí y empecé a comer cosa que hiso sonreír a mi pequeño amigo "Mi nombre es Logan y me gustaría saber tu nombre lástima que no puedes hablar" dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza "¿te gustaría que seamos amigos?"

En vez de responder empezó a saltar alegremente a mí alrededor. "Lo tomare como un si jajaja"

Al final estuve obligado a pasar la noche entera en esa cueva debido a la tormenta pero no me quejo porque a pesar de todo logre resolver el misterio que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y conseguí un nuevo amigo en el proceso. Llegada la mañana me levante de suelo de la cueva y salí fuera junto con mi pequeño amigo.

"Debo volver, de seguro están preocupados por mi" esto pareció poner triste al pequeñín quien bajo la cabeza. "Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Será divertido" dije, mientras me agachaba y le mostraba mi pokebola. El pequeño no perdió el tiempo y golpeo el centro de la pokebola con mucha más fuerza de lo que esperaba haciendo que la pokebola me golpeara la frente y me lanzara hacia atrás haciéndome caer.

Una vez levantado libere al enano **(Diablos debo aprender su nombre)** y el subió a mis hombros como si se tratara de un niño, empezamos a caminar a buen ritmo en dirección al rancho mientras comíamos algunas bayas.

"¡Logan! ¡Logan!" escuche mi nombre a mi derecha **(parece que están buscándome)** mi pequeño amigo se asusto y se oculto dentro de mi sombra lo que me sorprendió mucho **(creí que Darkrai era el único que podía hacer eso)** sacudiendo la cabeza para concentrarme me dirigí donde provenían las voces.

El enano sacaba a cabeza de mi sombra de vez en cuando para demostrarme que todavía estaba conmigo pero en el momento en que vi al profesor Oak, Delia, Ash y Gary se volvió a esconder.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué cuentan?" dije casualmente intentando cambiar la atmosfera, lo que obviamente no funciono. Regaño en 3 2 1.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos cuando no llegaste a casa antes de la tormenta?" dijo Delia con las manos en la cadera.

"Lo siento es que estaba persiguiendo a un pokemon y, al parecer, me exigí demasiado y me desmaye" después de decir eso todos empezaron prestar atención "Cuando me desperté estaba en una cueva y la tormenta era demasiado fuerte así que me quede allí hasta esta mañana" después de decir eso Delia me abrazo **(Debe haberse preocupado mucho; se siente extraño ser abrasado de esta forma por alguien que no sea mi madre pero supongo que ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una madre ahora)** devolví el abrazo torpemente hasta que ella me soltó.

"Un momento; si te desmayaste ¿Cómo llegaste a la cueva?" pregunto el profesor.

"Oh un pokemon me llevo allí. De hecho lo capture" dije mostrándoles la pokebola "Lo extraño es que no se qué tipo de pokemon es ni siquiera de vista" esto llamo la atención de todos.

"Pero tú conoces todos los pokemon que habitan en Kanto y en muchas otras regiones" dijo el profesor con un dedo en la barbilla "debe de ser muy raro si no lo conoces ¿puedes mostrármelo?"

"Podrás mostrarnos este pokemon una vez que desayunes algo" dijo-ordeno Delia a lo que todos asentimos y empezamos a caminar.

"¡Wow un nuevo pokemon de seguro será increíble!" exclamo Gary con estrellas en los ojos.

"Apuesto que es un pokemon legendario súper poderoso con garras y colmillos y alas" dijo Ash con las mismas estrellas en los ojos.

"Dudo mucho que se trate un pokemon legendario chicos" les dije **(parecen realmente emocionados).**

"Me pregunto si será una nueva especie o una evolución no registrada ¡no puedo esperar a analizarlo!" grito el profesor Oak con estrellas en sus ojos **(parece un niño en una dulcería).**

Mire a mi sombra para ver mi silueta solo que esta tenía una par de ojos brillantes y sonreí impresionado por sus habilidades. Al caminar note los daños causados por la tormenta que iban desde arboles caídos, un árbol entero cortado a la mitad por un rayo y si bien no puedo verlo desde aquí de seguro el lago se desbordo.

Una vez llegamos al laboratorio Delia me sirvió un desayuno nutritivo. Todos estaban sentados conmigo viéndome comer **(Esto es espeluznante ¿Qué quieren?)** seguí comiendo hasta terminar y lleve el plato al fregadero; cuando regrese todos seguían mirándome **(a veces son un montón de raritos).** "¿Necesitan algo?".

"¡El pokemon!" todos gritaron haciéndome tropezar de la sorpresa **(se me olvido)**. Me senté en la mesa con ellos y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja.

"Bueno, el está fuera de su pokebola solo que no pueden verlo" les dije a todos mientras mi nuevo pokemon seguía oculto en mi sombra.

"Creo que se volvió loco" Ash le susurro a Gary pero diablos que lo escuche.

"¡¿A quien le dices loco MOSTAZA?!" le grite mientras inexplicablemente mi cabeza creció y de repente tenia dientes de tiburón que desaparecieron en el momento en que deje de gritar….. Anime Logic.

"¡Oye no me digas así!" Ash devolvió el grito.

"¡Pues es tu nuevo apodo y te aguantas!" exclame mientras volteaba y cruzaba los brazos.

A todos en la habitación, incluyendo a mi sombra, les cayeron gotas de sudor estilo anime. El profesor Oak tosió para poner fin a esta tonta escena.

"¿A qué te refieres con que está aquí pero no podemos verlo?" pregunto el profesor realmente interesado en mi explicación.

"Veras el tiene la capacidad de ocultarse en las sombras y en este momento se oculta en la mía" dije señalando mi sombra en la que aparecieron los ojos brillantes de mi pequeño amigo haciendo que todos en la habitación cayeran en sus propios traseros "JAJAJAJAJAJA debieron haber visto sus caras" claro que recibí cuatro miradas mortales prometiendo dolor si no me callaba así que tosí en mi mano para recuperar la compostura "Creo que él es muy tímido"

"Adelante amiguito no te haremos daño" dijo el profesor de forma reconfortante.

"Tranquilo pequeño estas personas son amigos míos y estoy seguro de que serán tus amigos también" después de un segundo o dos el enano salió lentamente de la sombra presentándose finalmente.

"Wow es asombro…" antes de que Ash pudiera gritar como un tonto Gary le tapo la boca y yo le di una mirada que decía: una palabra más y te moleré a golpes.

"Muy impresionante y debo decir que yo tampoco sé qué tipo de pokemon es" dijo el profesor mientras observaba al enano desde cierta distancia para no intimidarlo.

 **(Si el profesor no sabe que pokemon es debe de ser realmente raro; por otro lado yo conozco a todos los pokemon al menos en aspecto excepto los de la región de Alola)**

Viendo como el enano se sentía un poco incomodo lo levante y lo puse sobre mis hombros de la misma manera en la que caminamos en el bosque.

"Aww es tan lindo" exclamo Delia **(Típica reacción femenina)** .

"Profesor; se me ocurre que puede ser un pokemon de Alola" dije haciendo que el profesor me mirara de forma interrogante "Quiero decir; se que conozco bien a los pokemon de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos pero no se prácticamente nada sobre Alola y creo que sería un buen lugar para empezar" le explique al profesor.

"Eso puede ser una buena idea y de hecho mi primo Samson es director de una escuela en Alola, ven conmigo y le haremos una llamada" dijo el profesor. **(¿Un primo en Alola? Es la primera vez que escucho de un Oak que no sean Gary y el profesor; lo que es genial porque significa que este mundo puede seguir sorprendiéndome más y más)** sonriendo emocionado por todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecer seguí al profesor donde está el video teléfono con el enano todavía en mis hombros.

"¡Alola! Samuel es bueno hablar contigo" saludo alegremente el director Oak **(Al parecer en esa región se saluda Alola en referencia a Aloha Hawaiano, eso es muy interesante y al parecer el profesor y el director son clones)** El director Oak era exactamente igual a su primo con excepción de su piel que muy bronceada probablemente por vivir en un ambiente trópicas y su cabello canoso era más largo llegando a los hombros. **(Es una versión Hippie del profesor).**

"Hola Samson me alegra hablar contigo pero temo que llame por otra razón que solo saludar" dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de disculpa "Veras; mi asistente Logan capturo un pokemon del que no tenemos nada de información y pensamos que tú podrías ayudar"

"¿Un pokemon desconocido dices? Pues sería un placer echarte una Mankey" dijo de alguna forma deformando su cara para parecerse a un Mankey. **(Este tipo es un rarito…me pregunto si podría enseñarme a hacer eso)** el profesor solo pudo sudar la gota en el mal chiste.

"Primero déjame presentarte a Logan; mi asistente del que ya te había hablado" **(¿Le hablo de mi?)**

Me acerque al lado del profesor e incline la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto y salude "Alola director Oak es un placer conocerlo" dijo con la típica sonrisa de protagonista de anime shonen. "Gracias por ayudarnos con esto"

"¡Alola! Logan estoy sonriendo como Gengar por conocerte" Dijo extendiendo su sonrisa como lo haría un Gengar **(Eso es espeluznante, genial, pero espeluznante)** "Ahora; por favor permíteme ver a ese pokemon misterioso".

Tome al enano en mis brazos y lo puse frente a la cámara. La reacción del profesor Oak tardo unos momentos pero luego salió disparado a la estantería de libros que había en lo que presumo es su oficina y regreso con un libro cuyo título parecía ser: LEYENDAS DE ALOLA.

"Estoy muy impresionado; el pokemon que cargas en brazos es increíblemente raro, tanto que la poca información sobre el que existe solo habla de su capacidad de ocultarse. Su nombre es Marshadow y se dice que su capacidad de ocultarse en las sombras y actitud tímida y un poco cobarde ha llevado a que la gente dude de su existencia quedando como una leyenda; pero lo que puedo decirte es que es un pokemon tipo fantasma y lucha siendo hasta ahora el único pokemon que tiene esa combinación de tipos"

"Así que eres un Marshadow… increíble" eso fue todo lo que pude decir ya realmente estaba impresionado por la información que acabo de recibir **(El ultimo pokemon de mi primer equipo de seis es un legendario ultra raro… ¡Genial!)** "Gracia por toda la información director lo aprecio de verdad"

"No es ningún problema; ahora si me disculpan la escuela está a punto de empezar y alguien tiene que mantener en línea a esos chicos como un Linoone" puso cara de Linoone y corto la comunicación.

"Lo ven les dije que era un legendario" dijo Ash con una sonrisa arrogante y las manos en la cadera.

"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El Mostaza tenía razón" dije realmente sorprendido ya que siendo sinceros Ash al empezar su viaje no sabía prácticamente nada sobre los pokemon. "¿Sabes qué? De verdad me gusta ese apodo así que decidí llamarte de esa forma a partir de ahora" esto hizo reír a todos excepto a Ash.

Después de presentar a Marshadow con el resto de mis pokemon empecé con mis labores diarias que se vieron intensificadas debido al desastre causado por la tormenta pero con la ayuda de todos mis pokemon terminamos muy rápidamente. Decidí nombrar a Marshadow como Casper debido que es un tipo fantasma bastante adorable.

Llegada la noche fui a la casa Kétchup para descansar como lo había hecho desde que llegue a pueblo Paleta y en lo único que podía pensar era en el viaje que empezaría en cuestión de meses en un mundo que admirado desde siempre, un mundo que aun tenía mucho para ver, un mundo que se ha convertido en mi nuevo hogar y que después de lo que paso hoy estoy seguro de que seguirá sorprendiéndome como lo ha hecho desde que soy un niño.

"Solo seis meses…" dije antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **\- POV 3era Persona-**

A mitad de la noche una luz comenzó a emanar del pecho de Logan iluminando toda su habitación tan intensamente que de haber alguien más hubiera quedado ciego.

 **Fin del capítulo. El pokemon misterioso resulto ser Marshadow un pokemon singular de la séptima generación. Lo elegí por que me resulto muy interesante desde el primer momento en que lo vi y me pareció que le daría un buen toque a la historia. También se rebeló que hay cosas que Logan no conoce y todas esas cosas se encuentran en Alola. En fin; ya he elegido un numero de 15 pokemon que estarán en el equipo de Logan incluyendo a los que ya tiene y espero que les gusten las elecciones que hice. Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

 **-POV LOGAN-**

Estaba a un mes de empezar mi viaje y el tiempo parecía alentarse cada día un poco más tal vez sea debido a que decidí que el último mes seria de descanso para estar frescos para el viaje. Sin embargo los meses anteriores continúe con el entrenamiento de todos mis pokemon dando un poco mas de atención a Casper (Marshadow) ya que era el nuevo del equipo y era necesario tener una buena comprensión de su poder actual el cual, debo decir, es muy grande colocándolo entre Natsu (Magmortar) y Dynamo (Alakazam) empatando con Rocus (Tyranitar). Para ser claro la posición de mis pokemon en cuanto a poder es esta:

1# Albion (Dragonite) Era sin duda mi pokemon más poderoso pudiendo derrotar a todos los demás debido a su gran ataque, buena velocidad y muy buena defensa.

2# Natsu. Superado por Albion con una diferencia no muy grande y siendo prácticamente un amante del combate.

3# Rocus. Superado también por un pequeño margen por Natsu pero con una brecha un poco más grande con Albion.

3# Casper. Empatado con Rocus debido a su gran poder de ataque siendo su punto débil su resistencia, cosa que estuve esforzándome para mejorar y estamos haciendo progresos.

4# Dynamo. El punto fuerte de Dynamo es su velocidad la cual combinada con tele transporte hacían que sea muy difícil de golpear pero no lo entrene para ser un atacante directo sino mas bien para ser usado de forma más estratégica.

5# Joker (Gengar). Al igual que Dynamo no fue entrenado con el fin de convertirse en un atacante directo sino para ser el encargado de desgastar al oponente hasta encontrar una abertura en su defensa y el momento adecuado para atacar y causar el mayor daño posible.

Para concluir el poder en bruto no gana batallas si no se aprovecha de buena manera así que confió en la fuerza de todos mis pokemon y sé que podre aprovecharla de diferentes maneras en diferentes oportunidades.

Pocos días después de encontrar a Casper empecé a sentirme diferente; de repente tenía mucha más energía de lo normal y gracias a esto pude completar mis tareas a un ritmo mas acelerado pero también me agotaba mucho más rápido lo que me tenía muy confundido. Esto fue así durante una semana antes de volver a la normalidad pero aun entonces la sensación de que algo en mi cambio persistía hasta el día de hoy.

 **-POV LOGAN DIA DEL VIAJE-**

Hoy era el día en que comenzaba mi viaje y honestamente no podría haber comenzado de peor forma. Mi cabeza dolía, mi vista estaba borrosa y mis ojos no dejaban de llorar; rápidamente me dirigí hasta el baño y arroje agua sobre mi rostro en un intento de calmar estos extraños síntomas. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo preocupado de haberme enfermado obligándome a posponer mi viaje.

"Ahora no por favor, tengo que estar bien me niego a dejar que una tonta enfermedad me detenga ahora" dije con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, con toda mi determinación por cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en un entrenador pokemon "¡No voy a parar!".

En ese momento mis ojos dorados empezaron a brillar y todo a mi alrededor perdió su color volviéndose blanco y negro **(¿pero qué…?)** confundido cerré los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que al volver a abrirlos todo sería normal otra vez… pero me equivoque. Tratando de descubrir algo sobre esta extraña situación empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y algo llamo mi atención era una silueta humana que, a diferencia de la monocromía a mi alrededor, tenía un tono azul brillante y se encontraba lejos de mi; tratando de enfocarme en esa silueta note que estaba de espaldas a mi moviendo sus brazos como si estuviera cocinando **(¿Cocinando? ¡Eso es! En esa dirección está la cocina lo que significa que estoy viendo a Delia pero… ¿a través de la pared?)** Queriendo confirmar mi teoría baje la escalera de forma lenta y silenciosa, me asome por la esquina y efectivamente era Delia. Sin los muros en frente podía distinguir todos los detalles de su persona era como si ella fuera de color azul brillante; después de confirmar mi teoría regrese a mi habitación.

"Ok tranquilo Logan si esta visión azul cosita se activo debe de haber una forma de desactivarla" me dije a mi mismo mientras intentaba tomar el control de la situación **(Al menos ya no me duele la cabeza y he dejado de llorar)** era cierto; esos extraños síntomas desaparecieron en cuanto esta visión se activo.

Me senté en posición de loto y empecé a meditar. Sin embargo en vez de apagar la visión solo logre extender su alcance; ahora el radio de la visión abarcaba la casa entera y unos cuantos metros a la redonda. Podía ver a Ash durmiendo en su habitación y Mr. Mine barriendo las hojas del patio así como 3 Pidgeys posados en el árbol del jardín trasero. **(Es parecido al Byakugan. Solo espero que no sea como el Magekyo Sharingan y me quede ciego si lo uso mucho)** pensé mientras seguía experimentando hasta que decidí que por el momento lo más útil era aprender a apagarlo. **(Ok ahora voy a pensar en cómo se veía todo antes de que esto pasara)** empecé a imaginar el mundo con color y una vez que tuve la imagen en mente abrí los ojos y suspire al ver que lo logre. Con mi problema resuelto me vestí con la ropa que Delia me dio como regalo de cumpleaños que eran unos jeans azules, una camisa de mangas cortas blanco, unas zapatillas deportivas negras y un chaleco con capucha negro con una pokebola grande estampada en la espalda y un número 7 blanco en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Una vez vestido decidí experimentar un poco así que active y desactive mi Visión un par de veces **(Al parecer puedo activarla y desactivarla a voluntad. Me gustaría saber que este "poder")** al terminar mi experimento comprobé mi nueva mochila, que era verde esmeralda, para asegurarme de que tenía todo lo necesario y así era. Antes de salir mi vista se clavo en la mochila que recibí al caer en este mundo y la revise por si acaso tenía algo útil; al parecer si lo tenía por qué en un bolsillo interno que no había visto hasta ahora estaba lo que probablemente era la única pertenencia de mi mundo anterior que me quedaba. **(¿Mi reproductor de música?)** Lo encendí y explore mi lista de más de 600 canciones **(Si es mi reproductor de música y todas mis canciones están aquí. Debí haber revisado esto desde la primera vez)** me embolse e reproductor y baje a desayunar.

"Buenos días" dije al entrar en la cocina. Me senté en la mesa y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Buenos días" saludo Delia alegremente "Te levantaste muy temprano hoy; debes estar muy emocionado por empezar tu viaje". Ella me sirvió un gran desayuno. "Ahora come todo para que tengas mucha energía".

"Gracias" dije alegremente intentando ignorar el incidente de hace rato y empecé a comer. Al mirar por la ventana no pude contener mi sonrisa. **(Hoy es el día).**

En el momento en que termine mi desayuno le agradecí a Delia y salí a pasar un tiempo con mis pokemon antes de salir. Saque mis pokebolas y los libere a todos.

"Chicos hoy inicia nuestra aventura así que cuento con todos ustedes para convertirnos en un gran equipo" les dije haciendo que todos den una señal positiva "Albion, tu nos llevaras volando hasta el puerto carmín así que guarda tus fuerzas hasta que salgamos ¿de acuerdo?" Albion asintió y yo seguí hablando "Una vez que estemos en el barco nos dirigiremos directo a Hoenn donde tendremos nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio que sin dudas será mucho más difícil que las peleas que tuvimos hasta ahora" **(Que en realidad fueron relativamente fáciles con excepción de las primeras)** pensé recordando todas las veces que intercepte entrenadores para combatir con ellos. "De acuerdo el S. S Anne parte del puerto mañana al medio día así que pasaremos la noche en un centro pokemon lo que significa que dejaremos Kanto mañana"

2 HORAS DESPUES-

Ya era hora de irme y me encontraba en la entrada a Pueblo Paleta acompañado del Profesor Oak, Gary, Delia y Ash este ultimo aun en su pijama por haberse quedado dormido.

"Bueno es hora de que me valla" dije sola para ser abrazado por Delia un momento después.

"Te extrañaremos mucho, asegúrate de comer las tres comidas y que sean saludables después de todo eres un niño en crecimiento" dijo Delia después de soltarme.

"Lo prometo" conteste con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

"Ten" dijo el profesor entregándome una pokebola "Debido a que tu Marshadow se niega estar separado de ti aumente tu limite de pokemon a 7 para que siempre lo lleves contigo" dijo contestando mi pregunta no formulada "Buena suerte se que serás un gran entrenador"

"Más vale que te vuelvas muy fuerte para que sea divertido vencerte cuando me convierta en entrenador" dijo Gary.

"Jajajaja como tu digas cabezón" dije revolviendo su cabello haciendo que se enoje por usar ese apodo "Pero no te lo hare nada fácil"

"Atrapa pokemon increíbles y cuando sea un entrenador tengamos una batalla" dijo Ash con tanta energía como siempre.

"Claro y si me ganas dejare de decirte Mostaza, Mostaza" dije revolviendo su cabello de la misma forma en que lo hice con Gary.

"Cuídate mucho y recuerda llamar cuando llegues al centro pokemon de ciudad Carmín y de nuevo antes de zarpar" dijo-ordeno Delia.

"Lo haré" dije mientras me subía en la espalda de Albion y levantamos vuelo "¡Hasta la próxima vez!" grite mientras volábamos a una buena velocidad y al mirar atrás pude ver a mi nueva familia agitando los brazos en señal de despedida.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES-

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando toque tierra en la entrada de Ciudad Carmín. Puse a Albion en su pokebola para que descanse después del largo recorrido y empecé a caminar al centro pokemon.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata a un ritmo relajado llegue a las puertas corredizas del centro pokemon; entre y me dirigí directamente a hablar con la enfermera Joy. "Buenas tardes enfermera Joy" salude a la enfermera quien levanto la vista de lo que sea que estaba haciendo para mirarme.

"Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" dijo amablemente.

"Me gustaría una habitación para pasar la noche y también que revise a mis pokemon" le dije poniendo mis pokebolas en una bandeja que estaba sobre el mostrador.

"Por supuesto, puedes usar la ultima habitación al final del pasillo y puedes comprobar a tus pokemon en la mañana pues estoy un poco atareada debido a la brutalidad del líder del gimnasio" **(Así que el teniente Surge está haciendo de las suyas)** "¿Vienes por una batalla también?" pregunto mientras le daba la bandeja a Chansey, quien la llevo a la parte trasera del edificio.

"No, yo solo estoy de paso. Mañana abordare un barco rumbo a Hoenn" le conteste.

"Ya veo; bueno te avisare cuando tus pokemon estén listos. Buenas noches" dijo para luego volver al trabajo.

Asintiendo en señal de saludo me dirigí al video teléfono más cercano para informar de mi llegada a ciudad Carmín y luego fui a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y cai dormido casi al instante.

AL DIA SIUIENTE-

Me levante temprano y fui directamente a desayunar en un café cercano; mientras comía mi desayuno pude escuchar a unos policías hablando sobre un grupo desconocido de criminales que llevan una R roja en el pecho. **(Parece que el buen Giovanni acaba de dejarse ver. Bien, como sea ese es problema de Ash en el futuro)** pensé mientras miraba un reloj que había en la calle indicando que eran las diez de la mañana **(aun tengo dos horas para tomar el barco pero por si acaso recogeré mis pokemon)** pensé rumbo al centro pokemon.

"Buenos días enfermera Joy" salude al acercarme al mostrador "¿Ya están listos mis pokemon?"

"Si, aquí los tienes todos están en perfectas condiciones" dijo la enfermera. Luego de sus palabras puso la bandeja con mis 6 pokebolas en el mostrador las cuales embolse rápidamente. "Es la primera vez que veo un pokemon como el que tienes" **(Probablemente se refiere a Casper).**

"Oh se trata de un Marshadow es un pokemon tipo fantasma y lucha muy raro" dije para luego pasar a contarle todo lo que aprendí del director Oak. Lo que no esperaba era que se convirtiera en una conversación sobre las leyendas de Kanto que al parecer fascinaban a esta enfermera Joy. Hablamos durante bastante tiempo hasta que…

"Oye ¿no dijiste que abordarías un barco el día de hoy?" pregunto la enfermera Joy con un dedo en su barbilla.

"Si pero todavía tengo tiemp….¡AAAAAHHHHHHHGGG voy a perder el barco!" rápidamente me puse mi mochila y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo "¡Adiós y gracias por todo!" alcance a gritar aunque ya no pude oír una respuesta.

"Mal día, mal día, mal día, mal día…" repetía una y otra vez mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles para alcanzar el barco.

Doble la esquina y pude ver el puerto carmín así como mi barco… a medio kilometro del puerto. "¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" grite al cielo y caí de rodillas llamando la atención de todo el mudo a mi alrededor. "Oh bueno siempre puedo tomar el siguiente barco" dije como si nada pasara haciendo que toda la gente a mi alrededor cayeran cómicamente.

"¿Sucede algo malo chico? Parecías un poco preocupado" dijo alguien a mi espalda y al voltear me sorprendí. **(Es Drake de la elite 4)** sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de la sorpresa y conteste.

"Si estoy bien; es solo que perdí mi barco para ir a Hoenn" dije suspirando de decepción. "Me quede hablando con la enfermera Joy y perdí la noción del tiempo"

"Ya veo; bueno mi nombre es Drake ¿eres un entrenador?" pregunto Drake.

"Si, acabo de empezar mi viaje mi nombre es Logan" le dije con una gran sonrisa "Hoenn es mi primer destino" termine mi explicación.

"Bueno; yo puedo llevarte a Hoenn a cambio de que trabajes en mi barco" dijo Drake.

"Claro" dije. **(No voy a perder la oportunidad de viajar con un elite 4)**

"Sin embargo nuestro destino principal es Sinnoh donde pasaremos al menos una semana antes viajar a Hoenn ¿aun así quieres venir?" dijo Drake sacando un mapa "Aquí es donde atracaremos" dijo señalando un puerto.

 **(Eso me retrasaría bastante pero si viajo con Drake tal vez acceda a tener una batalla conmigo además según el mapa estaremos a solo un par de días por aire de las Ruinas Solaceon y me encantaría verlas; solo por si acaso voy a jugar a lo seguro)**

"Aceptare si tienes una batalla conmigo Drake de la elite 4" dije con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Así que me reconociste. Bien pero no por que acabas de empezar seré suave contigo" dijo Drake con una sonrisa desafiante la cual yo regrese.

"Sería un insulto si no lo hicieras" dije con una actitud salvaje que solo podían provocarme las batallas.

"JA; ese es el espíritu. Tendremos nuestra batalla mañana después de que completes tus tareas" **(Genial, lo que necesitaba, más tareas)**

 **Fin del capítulo 10 díganme sus opiniones. Siguiente capítulo la gran batalla de Logan vs Drake y daré lo mejor de mí para que sea buena. Sin más que agregar gracias por leer y como siempre se aceptan críticas buenas y malas así como sugerencias.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11.**_

 _ **Ahora algo que debí aclarar al finalizar el capitulo anterior es que si bien Logan descubrió un nuevo poder este no afectara de forma directa a sus pokemon. Con esto me refiero a que su poder solo aumenta sus sentidos y que tenerlo no lo hace un mejor entrenador ni puede usarlo para aumentar el poder de sus pokemon y es casi inútil durante las batallas.**_

 _ **POV LOGAN**_

Había pasado la noche en el barco de Drake quien me había presentado a su tripulación que como típicos marinos no tardaron en ponerme apodos como: Chico, Niño, Enano, el cual me molesto ya que era bastante alto para mi edad, y los demás me llamaban grumete. 

Mis tareas en el barco son menos cansadas que las del rancho del profesor con la única diferencia de que algunas debían cumplirse antes de cierta hora como lavar los platos antes del almuerzo, para dar un ejemplo, pero sin duda la tarea más tediosa era limpiar la cubierta de ese inmenso barco. Pero ya termine todas mis tareas y era hora de cumplir con mi destino… ok eso fue súper dramático pero esta es sin dudas la batalla más importante que he tenido hasta ahora.

Drake y yo estábamos uno a cada lado de la cubierta que nos serviría como campo de batalla **(Rayos, acabo de limpiarla)** El estaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras que yo tenía las manos en los bolsillos dándole una mirada de intensa determinación con una sonrisa un tanto salvaje debido a las ganas que tengo de empezar la batalla; Drake debe haberlo notado ya que no tardo en poner los términos del combate.

"De acuerdo chico esta será una batalla de tres rondas y el mejor de tres gana; no se permite sustituir pokemon ¿te parece bien?" explico Drake.

 **(Es la misma forma en la que lucho con Ash pero no puedo garantizar que use a los mismos pokemon)** "Estoy de acuerdo; vamos a empezar esta fiesta" dije sacando mi primer pokebola al igual que Drake.

-INICIO DE LA BATALLA-

"Sal Shelgon" **(Tenía razón esta es una mala copia de su pelea con Ash)**

"¡Rocus es hora de rockanrolear!" dije liberando a mi Tyranitar color arena que en el momento en el que toco el campo de batalla hizo gala de su habilidad CHORRO ARENA desatando una tormenta de arena.

"Es la primera vez que veo un Tyranitar vario color así como es muy extraño que un entrenador nombre a sus pokemon"

"JAJA digamos que es mi estilo; nombro a todos mis pokemon" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

(Durante la batalla no escribiré mucho los nombres de los entrenadores. Las ordenes de Logan estarán en **NEGRITA y mayúscula** mientras que las de Drake estarán en Mayúscula)

"TE CEDO EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO" dijo Drake.

" **USA TRAMPA ROCAS"** a la orden, Rocus arrojo una lluvia de rocas que aterrizaron por todo el campo de batalla sorprendiendo ligeramente a Drake quien obviamente esperaba una ataque que nunca llego. **(Si mal no recuerdo Drake cambia de estilo de batalla dependiendo del pokemon que use y como Shelgon es lento esperara el momento adecuado para atacar)** durante un tiempo ambos pokemon se mantuvieron estáticos y sin mover un musculo lo que perjudico a Shelgon levemente debido a la tormenta de arena. (Este chico dijo que apenas comenzó su viaje pero no lucha como un novato; tiene presente el futuro de la batalla utilizando un ataque que dañara a todos mis pokemon cuando toquen el campo, incluso cuando ese Tyranitar ya no este) **"USA PULSO UMBRIO"** Rocus formo un cumulo de energía oscura en su boca y lo arrogo a gran velocidad hacia Shelgon quien era muy lento para esquivar recibiendo una buena cantidad de daño pero aun así estaba de pie "DOBLE FILO" Shelgon se rodeo en una energía dorada y empezó a correr hacia Rocus a una velocidad más bien débil **(Aun no, aun no… ¡Ahora!) "¡INTERCEPTA CON PUÑO TRUENO!"** a pocos pies de golpear, Shelgon fue frenado con un poderoso puño trueno y ambos pokemon luchaban por el dominio empujándose con todas sus fuerzas **"¡RETIRATE Y USA COLMILLO HIELO MAXIMO PODER!"** respondiendo a su entrenador Rocus retrocedió y se hizo a una lado dejando pasar a Shelgon solo para darle una mordida congelante después de un par de pasos dañándolo esta vez de gravedad y congelando todo su lado izquierdo "¡NO SHELGON!; USA ALIENTO DE DRAGON RAPIDO" **"¡ESQUIVA Y TERMINA CON TUMBA ROCAS!"** Rocus salto sobre Shelgon esquivando el ataque y cayendo a su espalda para rápidamente atacar desde su punto ciego creando una gran roca que cayó sobre Shelgon con una fuerza tremenda que incluso agrieto el suelo del barco creando una nube de polvo. Al disiparse el polvo todos fueron recibidos por la visión de un Shelgon enterrado en el suelo y derrotado.

"Shelgon ya no puede continuar el ganador es Tyranitar" dijo el árbitro después de librarse de la sorpresa de ver a su capitán perder la batalla.

"Shelgon regresa. Lo hiciste genial chico; esperaste el momento perfecto para causar más daño a Shelgon y te aprovechaste tanto de su lentitud como de sus puntos ciegos. Pero no funcionara de nuevo ¡Sal Altaria!" dijo Drake liberando a su pokemon dragón volador que fue zarandeado por la tormenta de arena causando un daño mínimo y debido a que esta volando las trampa rocas no tuvieron efecto.

 **(Natsu estará molesto por no participar en esta lucha pero necesito velocidad)** **"ADELANTE DYNAMO"** dijo Logan liberando a su Alakazam quien también recibió daño por la arena.

" **¡USA BOLA SOMBRA!"** Dynamo arrojo su ataque "¡ALTARIA ESQUIVA Y USA GOLPE AEREO!" Altaria esquivo y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad golpeando a Dynamo en un costado del cuerpo ya que había intentado esquivar "¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!" el ataque se dirigió directamente a Dynamo **"¡PANTALLA DE LUZ!"** Dynamo se protegió a sí mismo en una caja echa de luz dorada disminuyendo el efecto del ataque **(De acuerdo; la pantalla de luz no solo protegerá a Dynamo sino a mi siguiente pokemon siempre y cuando el efecto se mantenga) "¡TELETRANSPORTATE Y USA PSICOCORTE!"** rápidamente Dynamo se ubico sobre Altaria y separo los brazos rápidamente arrojando un haz de luz multicolor que golpeo a Altaria en la espalda haciéndolo descender "¡ATAQUE AEREO!" el ataque volvió a golpear a Dynamo causando un gran daño **"¡RAPIDO USA PSIQUICO Y AZOTALO CONTRA EL SUELO!"** mientras caía, Dynamo doblo sus cucharas y envió a Altaria contra el suelo con fuerza activando el efecto de trampa rocas. En el momento que toco el suelo varias rocas emergieron y lo golpearon con fuerza causándole un gran daño debido a ser tipo volador. **(Eso fue bueno pero aun puedo sentir su energía…sigue en la lucha)** Altaria se levanto tembloroso del suelo y levanto vuelo otra vez.

(Gran estrategia; usar una serie de ataques con el objetivo de protegerse al mismo tiempo en que acerca a Altaria para hacer que toque el suelo y causar daño con un ataque súper efectivo; pero esto aun no termina) "¡RAYO SOLAR!" **"¡PSICORRAYO!"** ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques con una increíble fuerza. Los ataques colisionaron creando una nube de humo bloqueando la vista de su rival al mismo tiempo que la arena desapareció. Dynamo miro a su entrenador un momento y asintió **"TELETRANSPORTATE"** Dynamo desapareció y reapareció en frente de Altaria sorprendiéndola "¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!" el ataque golpeo de lleno a Dynamo quien soporto el daño debido a la pantalla de luz **"¡PSICOCORTE!"** el ya muy dañado Alakazam lanzo su último ataque con toda su energía logrando un golpe directo con su también agotado oponente y ambos pokemon cayeron en picada hacia el suelo ambos inconscientes.

"Am-ambos pokemon son incapaces de continuar; el ganador del encuentro es el retador Logan".

-FIN DE LA BATALLA-

"¡YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!" salte de alegría con mi puño en el aire en señal de festejo "¡Bien hecho amigo lo hiciste genial!" dije mientras ayudaba a Dynamo a levantarse "Gracias por luchar tan duro; descansa" y metí a Dynamo devuelta a la pokebola.

"Esa fue una batalla increíble muchacho; de verdad entrenaste muy bien a tus pokemon y me es difícil creer que acabas de empezar tu viaje" dijo Drake.

"Muchas gracias. La verdad es que si bien empecé mi viaje hace un par de días he tenido a cuatro de mis seis pokemon desde hace un par de años y pasamos todo ese tiempo entrenando y combatiendo cada vez que podíamos" le explique a Drake.

"Ya veo" dijo Drake rascando su barbilla "¿te importaría si veo a tus pokemon?" pregunto Drake.

"Claro" dije mientras sacaba cinco pokebolas y las arrojaba en el aire "Salgan y preséntense" entonces Albion, Natsu, Rocus y Joker salieron de sus respectivas pokebolas mientras deje a Dynamo en la suya puesto que Drake ya lo había visto y que necesitaba descansar.

"Mmm… todos se ven muy fuertes especialmente ese Dragonite así como el Magmortar y Tyranitar; supongo que ellos junto el Alakazam que usaste son tus primeros pokemon" intuyo Drake. **(Es bueno)**

"Si en eso tienes razón; Albion, Natsu y Rocus junto con Dynamo fueron mis primeros pokemon y atrape a Joker unos cuantos meses después y finalmente capture a Casper un par de meses antes de empezar mi viaje" explique mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos al decir sus nombres.

"¿Quién es Casper?" Pregunto Drake haciéndome notar que dicho pokemon estaba mas que probablemente oculto en mi sombra.

"Oh es que el es tímido; adelante Casper te prometo que nadie te hará daño" dije en voz baja haciendo que Casper emerja de mi sombra asustando a algunos tripulantes lo que valió una risa por parte de Joker.

"Jamás había visto un pokemon como este" dijo Drake **(Parece que esto se convertirá en un habito molesto)**

(UNA HISTORIA SOBRE TODO LO QUE CONOZCO DE MARSHADOW DESPUES)

"Ya veo; así que mucho sobre él es todavía un misterio. Recuerda que es tu trabajo como su entrenador aprender todo sobre él".

"No te preocupes; lo hare" le dije a Drake.

"Cambiando de tema llegaremos a Sinnoh en el mañana así que te recomiendo que lleves a tus pokemon al centro pokemon más cercano una vez toquemos puerto; pero por ahora descansa" me dijo Drake.

Siguiendo el consejo de Drake me dirigí directamente a la cama y me dormí a los pocos minutos de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Este día me desperté en la madrugada como un buen marino **(Y cuando digo buen marino quiero decir marino zombi)** y decidí que jamás viajaría en un barco a menos que sea un pasajero; en fin después de desayunar y lavar los platos solo tuve que esperar una hora y media para tocar puerto. Al bajar del barco fui al centro pokemon para curar a Dynamo y revisar a todos mis pokemon y una vez los tuve devuelta volví al puerto para despedirme temporalmente de Drake.

"¿A dónde te dirigirás durante esta semana?" me pregunto Drake.

"Volare con Albion para ver las Ruinas Solaceon y las estatuas de Dialga y Palkia; he querido verlas por un tiempo" dije con entusiasmo por ver un lugar histórico del mundo pokemon.

"Bien pero asegúrate de volver en 6 días de lo contrario zarparemos sin ti" dijo Drake. **(WOW gracias por esperarme)**

"Claro de todas formas dudo que tarde mucho tiempo si vuelo con Albion; parte de su entrenamiento fue para volar largas distancias a gran velocidad" dije orgulloso de las capacidades de mi pokemon. Drake solo asintió y yo subí a Albion para empezar a volar.

\- (VARIA HORAS DESPUES; AL ATARDECER) -

Paramos a descansar hace unas horas y después de comer Albion decidió dormir una siesta para recuperar fuerzas y volver a emprender vuelo. Yo por otro lado estaba experimentando con mi nuevo poder cuando sentí una energía bastante fuerte, muy fuerte en comparación con otros pokemon salvajes. **(Tal vez  
sea un buen momento para atrapar otro pokemon)** pensé mientras liberaba a Natsu y empezamos a caminar a la fuente de energía que resulto ser un Ursaring que al momento en que nos vio gruño amenazadoramente. Al ver que no teníamos la intención de retroceder nos ataco con cuchillada. **"Usa Ultrapuño"** Natsu cumplió y al ser un ataque con prioridad hizo contacto con Ursaring antes de que la cuchillada se acercara lo suficiente como para hacer daño **(Terminemos esto rápidamente) "Llamarada máximo poder"** el ataque dio en el blanco en un Ursaring aturdido haciéndolo derrapar y al parecer provocando un enorme daño **"Usa lanzallamas"** prácticamente lo acribille. Cuando Ursaring cayó al suelo inmediatamente le arroje una pokebola y con su estado debilitado no tuve problema en capturarlo.

Después de eso regrese al campamento, desperté a Albion y volvimos a viajar disfrutando de la hermosa noche. **(Mañana llegaremos al Pueblo Solaceon y llevare a mi nuevo amigo al centro pokemon)** pensé mientras sostenía la pokebola de Ursaring y sonreí.

 **Fin del capítulo 11. Logan ha llegado a Sinnoh después de derrotar a Drake. La batalla probablemente termino en su victoria más que nada debido a los términos del combate ya que de haber usado a su Salamence tal vez habría terminado diferente. Como sea comenten sus dudas o sus opiniones o tal vez un simple: Buen cap. Larga vida y prosperidad.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

 **POV LOGAN:**

Acababa de salir del centro pokemon con mi nuevo Ursaring y mis demás pokemon en perfectas condiciones y estaba en camino hacia las Ruinas Solaceon.

No tarde ni veinte minutos en llegar y fui recibido por las estatuas de piedra de Dialga y Palkia alzándose majestuosamente frente a lo que parecía más bien un gran templo que unas ruinas. Después de mirar las estatuas por un momento me adentre al interior y fui recibido por oscuridad **(Si no me equivoco en los videojuegos necesitas un pokemon que pueda usar flash para explorar la mayoría de los templos; pero yo tengo un arma secreta)** serré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos tenían su brillo indicando que active mi poder visual; con el pude ver todo perfectamente, aunque sin color, pudiendo avanzar por el lugar sin problemas. Lo que no me esperaba era sentir a otra persona unos cuantos metros adelante que según el contorno de su cuerpo estaba agachado y examinando la pared. Desactive mi poder visual alcance a ver una luz que venía del siguiente pasillo y la seguí. Cundo me acerque la luz vi una persona vestida con un traje de arqueólogo; era Brandon el Rey Pirámide de la batalla de la frontera. Al sentir mi presencia dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Necesitas algo jovencito?" me pregunto.

"No, solo estaba explorando las ruinas" le conteste mientras me acerque "Mi nombre es Logan ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Mi nombre es Brandon, es un placer" dijo y me dio la mano.

"Jamás había oído sobre una cámara como esta antes" y era verdad; la cámara en si era una habitación muy grande con un mural de Dialga en la pared izquierda y un mural de Palkia en la derecha, en la pared del frente estaban Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf mientras que el techo y el piso estaban vacios. "Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf. Esta cámara debe estar relacionada con la creación de Sinnoh, aunque me gustaría entender lo que dicen esos jeroglíficos"

"El mural de Dialga dice:

" _Aquel que inicio el paso del tiempo;_

 _Aquel que vela por el pasado, presente y futuro;_

 _Aquel cuyo palpitar de su corazón de diamante provoca el avance del tiempo"_

"Mientras que el de Palkia dice:

" _El vela por el espacio con su corazón de perla;_

 _Su respiración estabiliza nuestra realidad;_

 _Y su poder de controlar y distorsionar el espacio lo ha convertido en deidad"_

Brandon termino de contarme lo que decían los murales y a pesar de que ya sabía esta información fue muy interesante de escuchar "Increíble, relatan perfectamente los poderes de ambos así como su relación con el Orbe Adamant y el Orbe Lustroso"

"Eso es correcto, parece que sabes mucho sobre la leyenda de Dialga y Palkia jovencito" dijo Brandon con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, me encanta todo acerca de las leyendas del mundo y sobre los pokemon legendarios" le dije a Brandon. En el momento en que termine de hablar sentí un tirón en mi pecho, una sensación que me pedía que siga observando así que active mi poder visual ignorando el hecho de que Brandon me estaba viendo y logre ver un tercer mural. Era como los otros dos en cuanto a estilo de dibujo solo que se veía de un tono azul claro; dando unos pasos atrás para observar el mural me encontré con la imagen de uno de mis pokemon legendarios favoritos: Giratina.

"Hay otro mural en el piso" le dije a Brandon sin apartar la vista de dicho mural.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Brandon con incredulidad "eso es imposible" dijo; así que voltee y lo mire directo a los ojos provocando una reacción de sorpresa cuando noto el brillo dorado.

"Escucha hace poco desperté y de repente mis ojos brillaban y podía ver cosas que los demás no pueden ¿ok? Puedo ver la energía de las personas y los pokemon, puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y en este momento estoy viendo un mural que tiene la misma clase de símbolos que los otros dos" dije acercándome a el "Así que si no me crees puedes darme con que escribir para mostrarte esos símbolos y que tú los traduzcas"

Brandon solo frunció el ceño y asintió. Busco en su bolsa y saco un cuaderno y un lápiz, los cuales me entrego, para que pueda escribir los símbolos. Me tomo unos buenos diez minutos escribir esos símbolos sin equivocarme pero al final lo logre y le entregue el cuaderno a Brandon quien lo leyó en voz alta.

" _El fue el tercero;_

 _Desterrado a un mundo paralelo;_

 _Condenado a la soledad debido a su violencia;_

 _Mirando celosamente a nuestro mundo a través de un reflejo;_

 _Es el tercero y enemigo de los otros dos"_

Al terminar de leer Brandon volteo a mirarme. No podía distinguir ninguna emoción en su rostro. Después de guardar silencio de acerco a mí.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" pregunto seriamente.

"Obviamente hace referencia a Giratina y al mundo distorsión. Me contaron una historia sobre Giratina que dice que mientras Dialga y Palkia controlan el tiempo y el espacio Giratina controla la antimateria" le respondí a Brandon **(Claro que el que me conto la historia fue el anime, pero él no tiene que saber eso)**

"Eso mas información de la que se ha descubierto ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?" me pregunto con su eterna seriedad.

"La persona que me crio me conto la historia así como todas las leyendas sobre otras regiones, el solía decir que viajo por todo el mundo aprendiendo sobre todo lo que podía pero por alguna razón prefirió guardar todos sus descubrimientos para sí mismo" le mentí con todos mis dientes.

"¿Dónde está esa persona?" continuo con su interrogatorio. **(Ok ahora es cuando. Que suene triste y un poco enojado)**

"No lo sé" dije mientras agachaba la cabeza permitiendo que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos "El desapareció un día sin despedirse y solo dejo una nota diciendo que era hora que empiece a vivir por mi cuenta"

"Ya veo; lo lamento mucho es solo que esa información podría ser muy importante para resolver muchos misterios de este mundo" dijo Brando con arrepentimiento **(Por Arceus debería ganar un Oscar por esta actuación)**

"Está bien; se lo importante que es la historia para el futuro" dije con una sonrisa tratando de cortar el momento emocional.

"El que puedas ver un texto y un mural que nadie ha visto en cientos de años es algo muy curioso; de hecho en otra de las cámaras hay un texto que dice que solo aquellos que puedan ver podrán develar los misterios más antiguos" me dijo Brandon sorprendiéndome ya que jamás había escuchado nada de eso "Al parecer hablaban de un don muy escaso que por alguna razón tú tienes"

"Eso suena tan increíble que me es difícil de creer" dije realmente confundido "¿Ha habido alguien más que pueda hacer lo mismo que yo?"

"En toda mi vida y en todos mis viajes tu eres el primero que jamás he conocido y es por eso que me gustaría pedirte algo" comenzó Brandon "Ven conmigo"

 **(¿Eh?)** "¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?" pregunte rápidamente.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo para revisar otras ruinas y templos en caso de que en los últimos siglos de investigación se hallan pasado por alto esta información oculta" explico Brandon "También me gustaría enseñarte a interpretar los jeroglíficos para que no necesites que yo te los lea cada vez que los encuentres"

"Básicamente ¿quieres que me convierta en tu estudiante?" le pregunte para confirmar.

"Si" respondió simplemente Brandon.

"Yo no estoy seguro" le dije.

"Escucha; me iré mañana al medio día así que tomate esta noche para pensarlo bien y si decides ir conmigo ven aquí antes de las 12 y si no simplemente sigue tu camino, solo recuerda que tu don podría ser muy útil para la humanidad" después de decirme esto tomo sus cosas y se traslado a otra parte de las ruinas mientras que yo me quede pensando **(¿Qué debería hacer?)**

Después de mi encuentro con Brandon pase el resto del día simplemente vagando por el pueblo y pensando en que decisión debería tomar. Después de desperdiciar el día pase la noche el centro pokemon.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

¿Cómo pase la noche? La respuesta es simple: MAL. Apenas si pude pensar en otra cosa que no sea la oferta de Brandon incluso tuve un sueño en donde me encontraba aparado en el inicio de una bifurcación. Un camino llevaba a la liga Hoenn mientras que el otro a la Pirámide de Batalla.

Como sea; había llegado la mañana y yo me encontraba casi al final de una conversación por video teléfono con el profesor Oak y Delia para explicar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos recientes.

"…así que esta es tu decisión. Solo recuerda que aquí todos te apoyamos" dijo el profesor con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Si, así que has lo que te haga feliz" dijo Delia.

"Gracias; lo hare y salúdenme a Ash y Gary" dije poniendo fin a la conversación.

\- RUINAS SOLACEON 3era PERSONA-

Brandon estaba esperando pacientemente a Logan parado al lado de un auto.

"Bueno; ya son las 12" dijo mirando su reloj "Hora de irse"

"¡Espera!" Logan grito mientras corría a encontrarse con Brando quien sonrió al verlo.

"Así que has decidido venir" dijo Brandon.

"Si; quiero aprender todo lo que pueda sobre este poder y usarlo a toda su capacidad" le dije a Brandon.

"En ese caso te ayudare en todo lo que pueda" dijo Brandon.

 **HISTORIA ALTERNA (Esta fue una de las primeras ideas que tuve y tiene lugar en el capítulo 2 )**

VOZ: "Buena suerte mi amigo" fue lo último que escuche antes de ser absorbido por el vórtice.

Mire a mí alrededor para descubrir que estaba acostado en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque. Me levante y lo primero que hice fue comprobar que seguía perteneciendo al género masculino, que si lo era gracias a dios, sin embargo note que era mucho más bajo que antes mirando hacia abajo descubrí el por qué, ¡ME HABIA COMBERTIDO EN UN NIÑO!. Corrí hacia un lago que no estaba demasiado lejos de mi para ver mi reflejo y me sorprendí viendo que no solo la edad había cambiado sino también mi apariencia. Mi cabello castaño oscuro era ahora de un tono carmesí despeinado, mis ojos café eran de color verde esmeralda y mi piel de alguna manera era ligeramente más blanca que antes y teniendo en cuenta que no salía mucho era decir algo. Después de admirarme a mí mismo solo una cosa paso por mi mente.

?: "¡ Tengo que pasar por la pubertad otra vez!" grite jalando mi cabello mientras caía de rodillas.

Luego comencé a pensar en que la VOZ dijo que me daría unos regalos, mirando a mí alrededor no encontré nada y pensé que era solo una vil mentira. Entonces escuche un ruido como un zumbido seguido de una pequeña explosión, mire arriba y vi el mismo vórtice que me trajo aquí solo que más pequeño; de repente cuatro pequeños objetos cayeron de él a una buena velocidad y dándome cuatro fuertes golpes seguidos en la cabeza haciéndome caer nuevamente al piso. Levante la vista al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi cabeza a las cuatro pequeñas esferas frente a mí siendo estas algo que conocía muy bien: Pokebolas.

?: " ¿Pokebolas?, ¡Pokebolas!, eso quiere decir que el mundo a que me envió es el de pokemon, ¡increíble!" festeje mientras bailaba el Gangman style y reía como estúpido. Si, el Gangman stye es mi baile feliz no me juzguen.

Rápidamente termine mi tonto baile recogí las pokebolas, instintivamente toque el botón del centro haciendo que su tamaño aumentara y la arroje, un destello de luz blanca tomo la forma de un reptil naranja claro que se paraba en dos patas y tenía tres largas garras blancas al final de cada extremidad además de una cabezota.

?: "Esto no es un pokemon… ¡Es un maldito Digimon! ¡No solo es un maldito Digimon; es el maldito Agumon! ¡¿Qué carajos está haciendo un Agumon en una pokebola?!". Mientras gritaba Agumon me miraba curiosamente.

 **Fin.**

 **Así termina el capitulo 12. No se si alguien se esperaba la inclusión de Brando asi como el cambio drástico del destino de nuestro prota per pensé que como a Logan le gusta mucho la historia y las leyendas Brandon era el indicado para enseñarle. También se revelo una de las funciones del poder visual de Logan que es el de ver lugares e información oculta. Además les deje un pequeño extra de cómo era mi idea original al hacer la historia. Sin nada que agregar buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo del momento en que lean esto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

POV LOGAN:

Ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que empezó mi viaje con Brandon el rey pirámide, casi 16 meses incluyendo mi cumpleaños número 13, y he aprendido mucho sobre las distintas civilizaciones antiguas del mundo pokemon además de haber dominado la lectura e interpretación de los jeroglíficos. Brandon, al enseñar, era una combinación de un maestro muy exigente y entrenador de boxeo debido a su costumbre de gritar. Aprender a leer los jeroglíficos no fue tan difícil debido a lo mucho que quería leerlos por mi cuenta y siempre he pensado que cuando de verdad te gusta algo se vuelve mucho más fácil de aprender debido a que lo disfrutas. Después de mucha investigación descubrí que mis poderes venían de mi capacidad de manipular mi aura, algo así como la visión aural de un Lucario. Esto lo aprendí de un antiguo texto que hablaba sobre los guardianes de aura y de cómo existían dos tipos: el primero es el que se nos muestra en el anime, aquellos que podían manifestar su aura fuera del cuerpo para crear escudos y cosas así. La segunda, a la que pertenezco, son aquellos pueden manipular su aura internamente para aumentar sus sentidos y se encargaron de proteger el conocimiento más importante del mundo escribiéndola de forma que solo alguien como ellos podría leerla; la diferencia entre mi clase de guardián de aura y la otra, es que yo no necesito un Lucario de compañero ya que todos los cambios que provoca mi aura son internos y no externos. Verán, Lucario es el mejor compañero para la primera clase de guardián de aura debido a que este era una gran ayuda para aprender a controlar el aura.

Además de aprender a leer jeroglíficos no descuide mi entrenamiento; entrenaba al menos 5 días a la semana después de mis estudios teniendo una especial atención mis pokemon más recientes, mi Ursaring a quien llame Kenai por tierra de osos y a mi Garchomp llamado Zoro a quien atrape siendo un Gible momentos antes de entrar a la pirámide de batalla por primera vez.

(FLASHBACK)

Acababa de bajar del coche de Brandon y mi vista fue deleitada con la asombrosa Pirámide de Batalla, que a mi parecer era el mejor edificio-campo de batalla que jamás haya visto.

"Bienvenido a la Pirámide de Batalla, tu hogar durante la capacitación y el vehículo que nos llevara por los distintos lugares del mundo" dijo Brandon.

"¿Y cómo nos transportaremos en una Pirámide?" dije jugando al ignorante, puesto que tenía que mantener las apariencias.

"Ya lo veras" dijo de forma enigmática.

Me quede mirando la pirámide un tiempo hasta que mi vista se traslado a un pokemon que estaba tomando una siesta en una roca.

"¿Ese es un Gible?" le pregunte a nadie en particular.

"Si lo es, ¿Por qué?" contesto y pregunto Brandon.

"Siempre me han gustado" dije antes de arrojarle una pokebola y gracias a que estaba durmiendo fue una captura fácil.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

¿Qué? no todas las capturas tienen intensas batallas o conexiones conmovedoras con el pokemon antes de atraparlo y eso no significa que ese pokemon sea menos especial o menos querido que los demás; es mas Zoro es muy fuerte y sé que en un tiempo estará a la par con Rocus al igual que Kenai. Estoy seguro que muchos podrían notar la cosa en común que tienen la mayoría de mis pokemon y es que la mayoría tienen un aspecto intimidante, cosa que siempre me atrajo.

También he retado a Brandon varias veces y no me avergüenza decir que perdí la primera vez, pero la verdad era necesario ¿Por qué? simple; después de vencer a Drake deje que ese triunfo se me fuera a la cabeza y comencé a descuidarme durante las batallas, el perder contra Brandon me abrió los ojos y estoy agradecido por eso. Sin embargo gane la segunda vez, pero perdí la tercera, básicamente ambos perdimos y ganamos algunas veces hasta que finalmente, después de bastante tiempo, Brandon ya no fue capaz de vencerme en una batalla completa aunque siempre lograba debilitar a algunos de mis pokemon. Esto me hiso prescindir de entrar a la batalla de la frontera en un futuro.

Regresando al tema de mi capacitación en lectura de símbolos. Brandon me llevo a varias ruinas que el ya había explorado para verificar que no se haya pasado por alto nada, pero si fue así. En Hoenn mis ojos revelaron el secreto de Groudon y Kyogre primigenios así como de mega Rayquaza a quienes los Guardianes de aura llamaron: "Una forma superior de gran poder". Por ahora ese fue nuestro mayor descubrimiento pero también encontramos instrucciones para abrir cámaras ocultas que tenían una buena cantidad de tesoros que fueron donados a los museos pero nos correspondía un 10 %, que nos dividimos en partes iguales **(problemas de dinero futuros completamente arreglados, lástima que no puedo tener acceso completo a él hasta la mayoría de edad. Al menos es el profesor quien se encarga de mis finanzas)** lo que explica de donde saco Brandon suficientes fondos para crear algo como la Pirámide de Batalla cuyos costos de reparación y mantenimiento deben ser bastante altos. ¿Saben que tiene en común la Pirámide de Batalla con una pirámide normal? ¡Ambas son como un maldito laberinto! Tanto así que una vez me perdí camino al baño y me vi obligado a orinar en una maseta… espero que nadie lo descubra jamás.

En este momento nos encontramos en unas ruinas explorando las distintas imágenes de un pokemon desconocido hasta ahora, para todos excepto yo, Arceus.

"Bueno eso fue todo lo que estaba a la vista; creo que te toca" me dijo Brandon.

"A la orden" dije mientras activaba mi visión aural y efectivamente había un texto oculto debajo del dibujo del pokemon legendario Arceus, el cual comencé a leer.

"Cuenta una leyenda que un huevo habito en la nada y al eclosionar este, nació Arceus, considerado el pokemon creador o pokemon alfa; con sus mil brazos dio forma al mundo y creo al resto de los pokemon"

Brandon estaba sin palabras, lo cual era de esperarse pues había descubierto que todo el mundo y los pokemon fueron creados por Arceus. Yo ya sabía todo asi que el impacto fue completamente nulo.

"Eso es impresionante, pensar que todo lo que vemos es producto del poder del primer pokemon" dijo Brandon abrumado con la información.

"Un pokemon tan poderoso que con solo su nacimiento creo todo lo que vemos, supongo que Dialga y Palkia fueron sus primeras creaciones, tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que ellos controlan dos de las fuerzas que forman la realidad; luego tuvo que crear el planeta que al ser inhabitable se vio obligado a crear a Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza que crearon la tierra, los océanos y el cielo. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo" dije mi teoría basada en todo lo que conozco sobre el mundo pokemon.

"Si este Arceus el dios pokemon tiene sentido que haya creado al resto de los pokemon legendarios con el propósito de crear el mundo en que vivimos hoy en día; suponiendo que de verdad existe y no es solo una leyenda creada para llenar los huecos en la historia" dijo con un poco de escepticismo.

No puedo culparlo por eso, yo mismo vengo de un mundo en el que en la antigüedad cualquier hecho o fenómeno natural se le atribuía a una deidad o a un conjunto de ellas solo para darles una explicación; sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que la presencia de dos seres que crearon y controlan el espacio y el tiempo esto no debería ser tan difícil de creer.

"Hasta ahora se confirmo que la creación de los mares y la tierra, asi como el tiempo y espacio son obras de pokemon legendarios. Tener fe en lo que encontramos aquí hoy podría llevarnos a un gran descubrimiento" le dije a Brandon esperando que sea suficiente para motivarlo.

"Supongo que no podría hacernos daño el investigar un poco y según esto el templo de Arceus se encuentra en las entrañas del monte Coronet. También conozco a un par de personas que podría ayudarnos en esta investigación" dijo Brandon y sinceramente eso no me gusto para nada.

"Creo que entre menos personas sepan de esto será mejor" esto planto un interrogante en Brandon, el cual decidí responder con unas buenas mentiras "¿Recuerdas a la persona que me crio?" Brandon asintió "El me advirtió de que hay muchas personas en el mundo cuyo objetivo es controlar el poder de los pokemon legendarios y que estas personas se ocultaban detrás de personas influyentes en la sociedad. Lo que quiero decir es que debemos tener mucho cuidado con esto o podría terminar en una catástrofe a nivel universal"

"¿Y tu confías en su palabra?" pregunto Brandon.

"Todo lo que me ha dicho y enseñado resulto ser cierto, no tengo razones para dudar de su palabra sobre esto. Además teniendo en cuenta que los pokemon legendarios poseen un gran poder es bastante lógico que haya personas que quieran tener ese poder; pero si de verdad confías plenamente en esas personas no creo que haya problema" le dije Brandon.

"Confió plenamente en estas personas y te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte" dijo Brandon con una mano en mi hombro y lo único que hice fue asentir.

-UN DIA DESPUES-

Pase toda la noche pensando en que algo importante iba pasar, no malo solo importante pero no tenía idea de lo que sería o cuando pasaría, lo que si sabía es que lo cambiaria todo.

Estábamos en la cabina donde Brandon estaba al timón de la pirámide de batalla en camino al laboratorio del profesor Rowan, el cual era el lugar de reunión, y yo estaba totalmente aburrido.

"¿Puedo conducir?" le pregunte a Brandon.

"NO" respondió.

"¿Puedo estacionar?" volví a preguntar.

"NO" respondió de nuevo.

"¿Podre conducir alguna vez?" pregunte nuevamente.

"¡No!" dijo Brandon calmadamente aunque puedo notar su molestia.

"¿Por favor?" dije.

"No" respondió.

"¿Por favor?" dije.

"No" contesto.

"Seré tu mejor amigo" le prometí.

"¡NO!" grito perdiendo la calma finalmente.

"¿Podre conducir alguna vez?" le pregunte.

"¡No! Eres muy joven para conducir cualquier cosa" dijo.

"Lo que sea" dije. De verdad quería conducir esta cosa y pensar que el cabezón de Gary puede conducir un auto.

Después de ese momento estúpido nos acercábamos al laboratorio del profesor Rowan por lo que Brandon estaciono la pirámide en un lugar abierto, claro que yo lo hubiera hecho con mas estilo pero ya que.

Una vez en tierra Brandon y yo caminamos en dirección del laboratorio y vimos que el profesor Rowan, que se veía exactamente como en el anime, nos estaba esperando en la puerta con sus asistentes.

"El profesor Oak debería tomar nota y contratar algunos asistentes, desde que yo me fui debe de estar hasta el cuello de papeles" dije a nadie en particular.

"Bienvenidos a los dos" dijo el profesor Rowan con una expresión seria.

"Es bueno volver a verlo profesor Rowan" dijo Brandon casi igual de serio "Le presento a mi aprendiz Logan, el nos acompañara durante la investigación" me presento Brandon.

"Es un placer conocerlo profesor Rowan" le dije inclinándome ligeramente en señal de respeto.

"Igualmente jovencito" dijo el profesor "Adelante podemos esperar a Carolina dentro mientras tomamos una taza de té" dijo el profesor mientras nos invitaba a entrar.

 **(Si no me equivoco la profesora Carolina es quien dirige la investigación sobre la leyenda del espacio tiempo además de ser la abuela de Cynthia campeona de la región Sinnoh; al menos sé que puedo confiar en ella el problema es que se lo contara a Cyrus y ese maldito es el líder del equipo Galactico. Espero que lo que encontremos no pueda usarse para nada malo)**

Perdido en mis pensamientos ignore por completo la conversación que los dos adultos estaban teniendo frente a mí y de la misma forma no note a los tres pokemon que estaban asaltando mi mochila intentando robarse mis chocolates. Después de que una de las envolturas se rompiera y llegara a mi nariz ese delicioso e irresistible sabor del chocolate (puedo oler un postre a kilómetros de distancia) voltee para ver a los tres pokemon iniciales de Sinnoh con un chocolate cada uno y al ver que los observaba todos menos Chimchar dejaron el chocolate y se escondieron detrás del profesor.

"Lo lamento joven, estos tres pueden ser muy traviesos cuando están aburridos" ofreció disculpas el profesor, disculpas que fueron reforzadas por el sonido de arrepentimiento de Piplop y Turtwig.

"No se preocupe no me molesta compartir un poco" dije mientras abría una barra y la dividía para darles un trozo a cada uno "Es la primera vez que veo a los pokemon iniciales de Sinnoh" dije acariciando a Chimchar en la cabeza.

"De hecho dos entrenadores vendrán a escoger a su pokemon inicial el día de hoy asi que…" el profesor fue interrumpido por uno de sus asistentes que traía con él a un niño y una niña "… parece que ya están aquí. Bienvenidos, si vienen conmigo podemos comenzar el proceso de elección, tu puedes venir también Logan"

La elección fue realmente fácil para ellos, la chica eligió a Piplop porque creía que era muy lindo mientras que el chico eligió a Turtwig porque su hermano mayor tiene un Empoleon y su objetivo es derrotarlo dejando a Chimchar un poco deprimido ya que había pasado casi toda la elección tratando de llamar la atención de los novatos.

"Lo lamento pequeño de verdad te esforzaste" le dije a Chimchar "Estoy seguro de que te elegirán la próxima vez asi que no te preocupes" dije dándole otro trozo de chocolate para animarlo, pero no funciono tan bien; si se comió el chocolate pero aun parecía un poco desanimado.

"La verdad es que esta es la cuarta vez que este Chimchar fue rechazado en pos de los otros iniciales y cada vez lo deprime un poco más" explico el profesor.

"Eso es extraño, uno diría que un tipo fuego sería bastante atractivo para los nuevos entrenadores, al menos asi es en Kanto debido a que la evolución final es Charizard" le explique mi duda al profesor.

"Probablemente sea porque hace poco tiempo Jasper, el campeón de Sinnoh, dijo en una entrevista que su primer pokemon fue un Turtwig y que aun lo tiene en su equipo principal a pesar de que su pokemon as es un Tyranitar" dijo el profesor.

 **(Asi que Cynthia aun no es la campeona sino este tipo Jasper cuyo pokemon mas fuerte es un Tyranitar, lo más probable es que Cynthia sea una miembro de la elite 4 teniendo en cuenta que en el anime fue retada varias veces por estos miembros por el título y ella aun no lo ha ganado; pero eso en realidad no me interesa)**

"Asi que los tipo planta son la sensación del momento" pensé en voz alta "Siempre creí que al elegir a tu primer pokemon no debes buscar poder o apariencia sino a un pokemon que sea tu amigo porque tu primer pokemon es el que te acompañara durante todo tu viaje" dije mientras regresaba a la sala con el profesor.

"Esa es una buena forma de verlo" dijo el profesor "Sin embargo al empezar su viaje muchos entrenadores son muy impresionables fácilmente se dejan cautivar por las cosas más simples"

Al llegar a la sala vimos a Brandon conversando con una mujer mayor a quien rápidamente reconocí como la profesora Carolina lo que significa que todo el equipo está aquí y probablemente habrá una reunión para planificar el próximo paso a seguir, lo que considero muy aburrido asi que intentare escaparme de esto.

"Ah, Carolina lamento no haberte recibido personalmente pero estaba atendiendo a unos nuevos entrenadores para darles su primer pokemon" dijo el profesor.

"No hay de que preocuparse me mantuve ocupada hablando con Brandon" dijo Carolina para luego desviar su mirada hacia mi "Un Chimchar es una buena elección jovencito" me dijo después de notar a Chimchar en mi hombro.

"Yo no fui parte de los nuevos entrenadores, este Chimchar no es mío" le explique "Mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y soy el aprendiz de Brandon" me presente.

"Oh ya veo, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Carolina y actualmente me encargo de la investigación de la leyenda del espacio tiempo" se presentó.

"Es un placer" le dije inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente.

"Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí sugiero que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer" dijo Brandon el asesino de diversión.

"Yo iré a entrenar si alguien me necesita para algo" dije mientras salía rápidamente para evitar que alguien me detenga y cuando llegue al bosque sonreí triunfalmente "Jaja el crimen perfecto. Pero entrenar no es mala idea salgan Zoro, Albion"

"Zoro, te vendría bien practicar tus movimientos tipo dragón y Albion es el mejor para ayudarte asi que empecemos"

-EN EL LAVORATORIO POV 3era PERSONA-

Una vez que Brandon compartió la información obtenida en las ruinas que hablaban sobre el pokemon legendario Arceus, el profesor Rowan y la profesora Carolina se tomaron un tiempo para asimilar la información.

"Eso es increíble, pensar que hay un pokemon que no solo es más poderoso que Dialga y Palkia sino que fue el creador de los pokemon…" dijo Carolina.

"Es algo sin dudas impactante" dijo Rowan tan calmado como siempre.

"Estas seguro de que esta información es confiable, después de todo fue interpretada por un niño de trece años" dijo Carolina.

"Estoy completamente seguro; además ese niño de trece años es simplemente brillante, le tomo solo seis meses aprender a leer jeroglíficos y un poco más de tiempo para perfeccionar su lectura e interpretación sin mencionar que con su don es capaz de develar secretos e información que por muchos años hemos pasado por alto. Podrá tener solo trece años pero es más capas que muchos investigadores de renombre; es un prodigio" dijo Brandon defendiendo a su aprendiz.

"Toda una lengua extinta en tan poco tiempo…" hablo lentamente Carolina "¿Te ha dicho cual es su objetivo? ¿O si tiene un sueño que cumplir?"

"El me dijo que si bien disfruta la arqueología su corazón pertenece a los combates, cosa en la que también destaca, después de todo yo ya no puedo vencerlo" dijo Brandon.

"Ese chico es especial" dijo Rowan llamando la atención sobre el mismo "Tiene una forma de ver y tratar a los pokemon que muy rara vez se ve; si continua de esta forma llegara muy lejos" aseguro Rowan.

"Volviendo al tema que nos unió aquí hoy propongo que nos preparemos y nos veamos en el monte Coronet en tres días; si eso está bien para ustedes" dijo Brandon.

"Está bien para mi" dijo Carolina.

"Lo mismo por mi parte" dijo Rowan.

"Esta decidido" concluyo Brandon.

"Entonces será mejor que me valla, después de todo mi casa y mi equipo están más lejos" dijo Carolina levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta que fue abierta por Logan que regresaba con su Dragonite y su Garchomp asi como el Chimchar del laboratorio.

"Parece que llegue justo al final" dijo Logan "¿De qué me perdí?"

"Decidimos que la expedición se realizara en tres días a partir de hoy" contesto Carolina "Nos veremos entonces joven" y se despidió.

"Claro, hasta luego" saludo Logan.

"Gracias por cuidar de Chimchar, parece mucho más alegre de lo que estaba hace rato" agradeció el profesor "Ya es bastante tarde asi que sugiero que todos vallamos a descansar"

"Es una buena idea" dijo Brandon preparado para irse.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que encontraremos" dijo Logan **(Teniendo en cuenta que es un lugar que no existe en los videojuegos definitivamente será interesante)**

 **Fin del capítulo. Tuve problemas con mi conexión de internet asi que no pude actualizar antes. Tengo algo planeado para el siguiente cap. y es probable que a muchos no les guste pero quiero hacer un experimento para ver que sale. Gracias por leer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14. Para responder a un comentario les aseguro que en cuanto termine este "Arco" Logan comenzara su viaje para conquistar ligas y en un momento del futuro se unirá a Ash.**

 **POV LOGAN:**

Ya era el día de la expedición y yo estaba bastante emocionado de ver un lugar que no se muestra ni en los juegos ni en el anime. Fui despertado por el Chimchar del profesor Rowan, con quien había entablado una buena amistad, y después de vestirme camine lentamente a la cocina donde tanto Brandon como el mismo profesor estaban a punto de empezar a comer, intercambiamos los buenos días y tanto humanos como pokemon empezamos a comer. Para este viaje decidí traer a mi equipo conformado por el siempre presente Casper (Marshadow), Albion (Dragonite) en caso de ser necesario volar o luchar y Zoro(Garchomp) que era mi único pokemon con capacidad de excavar; el resto se encontraba en el rancho del profesor Oak para una revisión completa y para que tengan unas mini vacaciones después del intenso entrenamiento, lo que normalmente hago una vez cada dos semanas. Además esto me permitía traer conmigo unas cuatro pokebolas vacías en caso de que encuentre algún pokemon que quiera atrapar.

\- VARIAS HORAS DESPUES-

Después de desayunar entramos en la pirámide de batalla para empezar nuestro recorrido rumbo al monte Coronet en donde, según nuestra información, se encontraba el templo de Arceus. Estacionamos la pirámide a cierta distancia del monte Coronet no demasiado cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos y decidimos recorrer el resto de la distancia en auto; una vez llegamos nos encontramos con la profesora Carolina y los que yo supongo son parte de su equipo en el cual se incluían cuatro Rhyperior **(Supongo que tal vez necesitemos excavar para llegar allí, aunque por lo general las criptas y templos ocultos tenían algún interruptor o acertijos que te guían ya sea hacia el descubrimiento o a una dolorosa muerte si te equivocas)**

"Buenos días" saludo la profesora y su equipo se inclino en señal de respeto.

"Buenos días ¿está todo listo para empezar?" pregunto Brandon. Por eso me agrada Brandon siempre es directo y me ahorra todas las conversaciones casuales que solo sirven como un retraso molesto.

"Por supuesto, sin embargo estamos esperando a una persona mas y parece estar un poco retrasada" dijo Carolina **(Genial, lo único que faltaba era que apareciera otra persona y si llega a ser Cyrus daré la vuelta y me iré por donde vine)** "Mi nieta Cynthia quiere estar presente en esta excavación; espero que estén bien con eso" dijo la profesora.

Me mantuve muy tranquilo para no dar ninguna señal de sorpresa y gracias a que todavía era muy temprano pude disfrazar mi pequeña sorpresa con un bostezo **(Supongo que esta era una situación muy posible teniendo en cuenta que Cynthia siempre se ha interesado en las leyendas de Sinnoh y será interesante conocerla antes de ser campeona, por otro lado realmente no llama demasiado mi interés el que ella esta aquí)**

"Iré a dormir una siesta, despiértenme cuando vallamos a entrar" les dije y sin esperar una respuesta camine hacia una roca y me dormí apoyado en ella y sin notarlo una figura pequeña se poso en mis piernas para acompañarme durante mis siesta.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Mientras Logan tomaba su siesta los tres adultos conversaban para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara Cynthia y como era de esperarse la conversación giro hacia Logan ya que la profesora lo miro con mucha duda.

"¿Aun dudas de sus capacidades verdad?" pregunto Brandon al notar la mirada de la profesora.

"Solo míralo, se durmió a la primera oportunidad que tuvo es muy difícil pensar en el de la forma en la que tu lo haces" dijo Carolina.

"Ni siquiera voy a decir que te equivocas…" comenzó Brandon. Carolina sonrió en señal de victoria y estaba a punto de hablar cuando se le adelantaron "…el mismo te lo demostrara" termino Brandon "Parece que tu nieta ya llego"

Efectivamente Cynthia venia caminando calmadamente en dirección a su abuela, usa un vestido negro que termina un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla y sobre este una chaqueta negra elegante y finalmente tenía unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas asi como una bolsa negra a su lado. Se acerco a su abuela y la abrazo.

"Hola abuela, lamento llegar tarde" saludo con cariño.

"Hola querida" devolvió el saludo Carolina "No te preocupes, pero ya que estas aquí déjame presentarte a Brandon el está a cargo de esta excavación y ya conoces al profesor Rowan"

"Hola Brandon, es un placer conocerte" dijo sacudiendo la mano de Brandon para luego repetir el gesto con el profesor "Me alegra verlo de nuevo profesor"

"Bueno ya que todo está hecho deberías de despertar a tu asistente" dijo Carolina haciendo que Brandon rodara los ojos en la terquedad de la mujer.

"¡Oye Chimchar!" llamo la atención del pokemon que dormía sobre Logan "Despierta a Logan por favor" Chimchar asintió y empezó a sacudir ligeramente el hombro de Logan despertándolo.

"Mmm… ¿Chimchar? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar en laboratorio del bigotudo" dijo Logan levantándose con Chimchar en su hombro y sacudiendo el sueño de sus ojos dorados "Parece que es hora de trabajar" **(¿Esa es Cynthia? Se ve bastante joven, aunque ese vestido no le queda nada mal)** pensó Logan.

"Hey" saludo Logan "Mi nombre es Logan, es un placer conocerte" se presento.

Cynthia sin embargo se quedo mirando los ojos de Logan (Es la primera vez que veo ojos como esos) pensó Cynthia. Notando que Cynthia estaba mirando sus ojos fijamente Logan activo su visión aural provocando que estos brillen intensamente haciendo que tanto Cynthia, Carolina y el profesor Rowan dieran un salto hacia atrás **(Tiene un aura calmada pero aun asi bastante fuerte)**

"Es de mala educación mirar fijamente" dijo Logan apagando sus ojos y sonriendo "Además nunca dijiste tu nombre" **(No es que no lo sepa pero aun asi es de mala educación)**

"Lo siento no quise molestarte, mi nombre es Cynthia" dijo Cynthia después de recuperarse "Es un placer conocerte pero… ¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Eso no es importante quizás podamos discutirlo en otro momento" dijo Logan evadiendo la respuesta "Asi que eres Cynthia de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh" Cynthia asintió con una sonrisa "Te imaginaba más alta" y era verdad Cynthia le llegaba más o menos a la nariz.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Cynthia un poco ofendida.

"Lo siento quise decir que como eres parte de la elite 4 te imagine un poco mayor" dijo Logan rascándose la nuca "no quise ofenderte, solo fue un comentario"

"De acuerdo no te preocupes, de hecho tengo 13 años de edad" dijo Cynthia de forma amable como si el ultimo comentario jamás hubiera existido.

"Es la miembro más joven de la elite que jamás haya habido en Sinnoh" presumió Carolina pero aun asi no logro sacar ninguna reacción del chico por lo que frunció un poco el ceño. **(Realmente ya nada me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que en los videojuegos Iris se convierte en campeona a una edad tan joven; sin mencionar que lo único que siempre me ha interesado de este mundo son los pokemon y no las personas por lo que es sumamente difícil que cualquier campeón, elite 4, líder de gimnasio o entrenador me sorprenda siquiera un poco)**

"Eres la segunda elite 4 que conozco" al ver la mirada interrogante de todos decidió continuar "El primero fue Drake, de Hoenn, el y yo tuvimos una gran batalla un par de días después de que inicie mi viaje"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Cynthia y Logan asintió "¿Quién gano?"

"Yo gane" dijo Logan dejando a todos sorprendidos "pero estoy seguro de que fue por suerte y por las condiciones del combate asi que no le doy demasiada importancia"

(¿Este chico perezoso derroto a un elite 4 apenas inicio su viaje?) Pensó Carolina.

"Como sea creo que mejor hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer ¿no creen?" dijo Logan recibiendo movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por todos excepto Carolina.

Todos caminaron hasta la parte norte de la montaña, que según la información, es donde se encontraba la entrada al templo del pokemon legendario Arceus.

"Estos Rhyperior se ven muy fuertes, los criaron muy bien" dijo Logan acariciando la cabeza de uno de los Rhyperior.

"Eso es porque fueron criados especialmente para realizar excavaciones" contesto el Profesor Rowan.

"Lamento que hayan venido, cuando su ayuda no será necesaria" dijo Logan.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Cynthia "Creí que el templo estaba dentro de la montaña ¿Cómo llegaremos sin excavar?"

"Vi la entrada al templo antes de tomar mi siesta" dijo Logan acercándose a un agujero y metiendo su mano en el "Hay un pequeño texto que dice: entreguen su mano al corazón de la montaña; y eso hare" se escucho un clic y la pared de la montaña se hundió revelando una escalera que descendía "Bueno eso fue bastante fácil" comento Logan encendiendo su visión y bajando las escaleras.

Brandon, acostumbrado a esto encendió una linterna y bajo también. Los demás por su parte se tomaron unos segundos para salir de su sorpresa y luego los siguieron hacia abajo.

Una vez todos lograron alcanzar a Logan y Brandon caminaban juntos atentos a todo a su alrededor sin embargo se trataba solo de un pasillo asi que no había nada que ver asi que algunos empezaron una conversación.

"¿Cómo supiste que la entrada estaba ahí?" pregunto Cynthia ya que su abuela era demasiado orgullosa para preguntar.

"Simplemente la vi con mi visión aural, con ella puedo ver a través de las cosas como si estuviera escaneando los alrededores y de esa forma puedo encontrar casi cualquier pasadizo secreto; además de que me permite ver en la oscuridad" explico Logan "También puedo leer los textos ocultos por antiguos guardianes de aura"

"Entonces las instrucciones estaban ocultas de modo que solo un guardián de aura pueda leerla, lo que significa que ellos construyeron este lugar o en su defecto lo protegían" dedujo Cynthia.

 **(Había olvidado que ella era asi de inteligente, pero es imposible que recuerde todos los detalles del anime asi que es probable que este olvidando otras cosas también)** "Creo que tienes razón" dijo Logan "Llegaremos a una segunda puerta en un minuto"

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba una gran puerta doble de roca solida que tenía una imagen tallada de Arceus dentro de un círculo formado por sus placas y todo estaba recuadrado por todos los símbolos que pertenecían a los diferentes tipos de pokemon.

"Asi que este es Arceus" dijo Cynthia en vos baja completamente absorbida por la imagen frente a ella.

"Arceus el dios pokemon, el que según su leyenda fue el creador principal de nuestro mundo" comento Brandon mirando la imagen también.

"Es muy impresionante" dijo la profesora Carolina.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado con el teniendo en cuenta que esta es la primera vez que alguien ha escuchado sobre el" dijo el profesor Rowan.

"Tanto Dialga, Palkia y Giratina tienen una dimensión personal para vivir asi que no es una idea loca pensar que el también cuenta con la suya" dijo Logan expresando su idea.

"Es una buena teoría, pero creo nuestro problema actual es que no tenemos forma de abrir la puerta" dijo Carolina.

"Valla forma de matar el estado de ánimo" comento secamente Logan.

"Al parecer cada símbolo de los tipos elementales son una especie de botón" dijo Brandon analizando dichos símbolos "De seguro uno de ellos o algunos sean el interruptor para abrir la puerta"

"Tal vez tenemos que elegir el tipo al cual pertenece Arceus" teorizo Rowan.

 **(Si es asi ¿debemos elegir el tipo normal? Es técnicamente su estado base antes de usar sus placas. Ok, tengo la respuesta pero sería demasiado sospechoso que fuera y acertara a la primero sobre todo porque el símbolo del tipo normal esta hasta arriba pero si elegimos mal no hay forma de saber lo que pasara ¿Cómo resuelvo esto?)**

"¿Creen que sea tipo dragón como Dialga y Palkia?" pregunto Cynthia. **(ERROR)**

"Yo pienso lo mismo" concordó Carolina. **(DOBLE ERROR)**

"Creo que vale la pena intentarlo" dijo Brandon acercándose.

 **(¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se!)** "Chimchar ve y toca el símbolo que esta sobre la cabeza de Arceus" le susurre a Chimchar que estaba en mi hombro "Rápido"

Chimchar asintió y salto hacia el símbolo de tipo norma y lo golpeo haciendo que la puerta tiemble y empezara a abrirse para luego regresar a mi hombro.

"¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte, deberías controlar mejor a tu pokemon!" Carolina le grito a Logan.

"Lo siento pero no es mi pokemon, es del profesor Rowan" dijo Logan sonriendo mientras atravesaba la puerta "Bien hecho amiguito" dijo entregándole a Chimchar una barra de chocolate.

"Wow esto es increíble" dijo Logan maravillado.

Al entrar todos quedaron atónitos por la vista. La cueva era enorme y llena de vegetación que iba desde árboles y plantas que podías ver en diferentes tipos de bosque hasta una gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos de vallas; en el centro de la cueva había un lago de aguas cristalinas que recibía agua constantemente de una cascada y en el centro del lago había una isla que tenía un altar de roca escrita con simbología antigua y sobre él en el techo de la cueva había un enrome cristal que resplandecía por lo que solo podía ser energía solar, que definitivamente era la causa de que la vida en este lugar fuera posible.

Sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista eran los pokemon que habitaban ese mágico lugar, pokemon que el reconocía y sabia que eran originarios de todas las diferentes regiones del mundo.

"Es como un paraíso" dijo Logan una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos "Pokemon de todo el mundo reunidos en un solo lugar coexistiendo pacíficamente" dijo Logan acariciando a todos los pokemon que se le acercaban, que por alguna razón lo preferían a él e ignoraban a los demás "¿Desde cuándo soy tan popular?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Desde que ellos sintieron tu aura, la cual es cálida y tranquila y eso los ha atraído" hablo una voz dentro de la mente de Logan.

"¿Qué fue eso? Lo sentí hablar en mi cabeza" dijo Brandon mirando hacia todas partes intentando identificar el origen de la voz.

"También yo" respondieron Cynthia y los demás al mismo tiempo.

"Déjenme intentar algo" Logan activo su visión aural pero solo pudo sentir el aura de todos los pokemon a su alrededor "Solo siento a los pokemon"

"Eso es porque soy un pokemon" dijo la voz nuevamente. De repente en una luz una figura apareció frente a todos era definitivamente un pokemon uno que Logan conocía "Bienvenidos humanos" dijo el ahora identificado Alakazam solo que no era un Alakazam ordinario, era un Mega- Alakazam.

"¿Un Mega-Alakazam?" pregunto Logan totalmente confundido "¿Estas usando telepatía para comunicarte verdad?" dijo Logan al recordar que algunos pokemon poseían esa capacidad.

"Correcto joven viajero" dijo Alakazam haciendo que los ojos de Logan se abrieran en la sorpresa (No te preocupes no revelare tu procedencia a nadie) comunico Alakazam de modo que Logan fuera el único en escuchar, el cual asintió agradecido.

"Yo soy el guardián de este templo sagrado, el cual ha existido desde antes de la creación de los humanos aunque fueron ellos quienes construyeron las puertas para proteger este lugar asi como el altar para rendir homenaje a nuestro gran padre Arceus" dijo Mega-Alakazam.

"Asi que Arceus de verdad existe" dijo Carolina sorprendida "No puedo creerlo"

"Es increíble" dijo Cynthia haciendo que tanto Brandon como Rowan asintieran de acuerdo.

"Es genial estar aquí" dijo Logan que aun continuaba acariciando a cualquier pokemon que se le acercara "Nunca pensé en encontrar a Pokemon de tantas regiones diferentes en un solo lugar" en el momento en que termino de decir eso Casper (Marshadow) salió de su pokebola.

A diferencia de las otras veces Casper no se mostro tímido o asustado si no todo lo contrario, el era realmente feliz aquí.

"Ohhh no puedo creer que nos hayamos reunido otra vez viejo amigo" saludo Mega-Alakazam a Casper quien empezó a saltar de alegría.

"¿Se conocen?" pregunto Logan mientras Brandon le explicaba a los demás sobre Marshadow.

"Si, el solía vivir aquí con nosotros hasta que un día simplemente desapareció" dijo Mega-Alakazam "Incluso envié un grupo de búsqueda fuera para encontrarlo pero no tuvieron éxito" explico con tristeza "¿Cómo fue que te perdiste?" pregunto a lo que Casper respondió en lenguaje pokemon por lo que nadie además de él lo entendió "Dice que accidentalmente cayo al rio por donde sale el agua del lago y que la corriente lo arrastro para terminar en un lugar desconocido sin saber cómo regresar"

 **(Tiene sentido, toda el agua de este lago debe salir de alguna forma o esta caverna se inundaría)** "Entonces ¿cuándo te encontré estabas buscando un camino para volver cierto? ¿Por eso decidiste venir conmigo? ¿Para ayudarte a encontrar este lugar?" le pregunto Logan a lo que Casper asintió con tristeza "¿Quieres quedarte aquí verdad?" pregunto Logan con una sonrisa triste que solo empeoro cuando vio a su pokemon asentir **(¿Asi se sintió Ash cada vez que libero a sus pokemon? Esto es horrible)**

"Entonces creo que deberías quedarte" dijo Logan sonriendo aunque se podía notar su tristeza "No te preocupes no estoy enfadado solo estoy un poco triste de no poder seguir viajando contigo" dijo Logan notando la preocupación de Casper y acariciando su cabeza.

Mientras se desarrollaba la escena todo el equipo estaba explorando el lugar y documentando los datos sobre todo lo que encontraron hasta que fueron sorprendidos cuando una gema que estaba en a los pies del monumento empezó a brillar.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Logan decidiendo dejar la despedida para después "¿Por qué esta brillando?"

"Logan, tu también estas brillando" dijo Cynthia señalando a Logan.

"¿Qué?" se miro asi mismo y de hecho, estaba brillando "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Todo el mundo en pánico! ¡Me voy a desintegrar o peor estoy siendo transportado a una realidad paralela dominada por horribles hombres zanahoria!" grito Logan asustado.

"Tranquilo joven viajero" dijo Mega-Alakazam haciendo que Logan se detuviera en seco "Esa gema está reaccionando a una de las placas de Arceus que llevas en tu interior"

"Oh, ok" dijo Logan poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiera pasado. (¿Es idiota o qué?) Pensaron todos.

"¿A qué te refieres con que una de las placas de Arceus está en el interior de Logan?" pregunto Brandon.

"Como dije esa gema reacciona a las placas de Arceus las cuales el usa para cambiar de tipo a su antojo y esa gema fue usada para encontrarlas en el caso que Arceus se separara de una de ellas y acaba de reaccionar contigo lo que significa que hay una placa elemental dentro de ti" dijo Mega-Alakazam.

"Pero esos es imposible si me hubiera fusionado con una placa lo recordaría" dijo Logan con confianza antes de comenzar a dudar "¿Cierto?"

"Si me lo permites te ayudare a recordar el momento en que se fusionaron asi como enseñarte a sacarla de tu cuerpo" dijo Mega-Alakazam a lo que Logan asintió "Sierra los ojos por favor"

_Mente de Logan_

 _Podía recordar ahora. Sucedió al mismo momento en que llegue a este mundo sucedió exactamente unos segundos antes de que despertara; el vórtice se abrió dejándome caer como un costal de papas sobre algo brillante, ahora puedo ver que se trata de la placa "Asi que asi es como paso" dijo Logan._

" _Ciertamente es un recuerdo increíble" dijo Mega-Alakazam "La forma en la que llegaste es de lo más interesante y grandiosa"._

" _Ahora vas a enseñarme a sacar la placa ¿verdad?" pregunto Logan._

" _Antes de pensar debes responder que pretendes hacer con la placa" dijo seriamente Mega-Alakazam._

" _Eso es fácil; voy protegerla hasta que pueda devolvérsela a Arceus no pienso dejar que nadie la utilice para su beneficio" dijo Logan._

" _Esa es la respuesta que esperaba" dijo Mega-Alakazam sonriendo bajo su barba "Ahora sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra"_

" _Bien" dijo Logan_

 ___ Con los demás_

"Lleva parado ahí por una hora, me pregunto que estará pasando" dijo Cynthia no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad.

"Tal vez el proceso para sacar la placa sea difícil de aprender" sugirió el profesor Rowan.

"Tal vez sea difícil de acceder a sus recuerdos debido a su aura" sugirió Brandon.

Mientras todos observaban a Logan él empezó a levantar sus manos hacia su pecho, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente y lentamente un objeto salió del pecho de Logan, era la placa de Arceus. Una vez terminado el proceso Logan y Mega-Alakazam salieron del trance y se maravillaron ante el objeto que ahora estaba en manos de Logan.

"Increíble, me preguntó cual de sus placas será" dijo Logan "No puedo creer que lleva casi cuatro años dentro de mi"

"Wow, esto prueba que el pokemon legendario Arceus es real" dijo Cynthia mirando la tabla la cual Logan le entrego después de notar la emoción que tenia "Es cálida" dijo Cynthia antes de pasarle la tabla a su abuela.

"Imagina lo que podremos aprender de ella" dijo Carolina **(Lo siento pero esa tabla se queda conmigo)** pensó Logan.

"Según los jeroglíficos Arceus puede cambiar de tipo usando una de las dieciocho placas elementales haciéndolo el único pokemon que puede hacer algo parecido" dijo Brandon compartiendo la información de los jeroglíficos.

"¿Cómo funcionara?" Pregunto Rowan.

"No puedo esperar para analizarla en el laboratorio" dijo Carolina.

"Eso no pasara" dijo Logan sorprendiendo a todos en su tono serio y un poco hostil "Lo siento pero esa placa no se alejara de mi hasta que pueda devolvérsela a Arceus" dijo Logan tocando la placa absorbiéndola al instante.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo niño, acaso no sabes lo que podríamos descubrir con esta placa?! ¿Los avances que podríamos lograr?" Grito Carolina pero Logan solo se quedo ahí sin ninguna emoción o reacción "¡Contéstame!"

"Abuela cálmate" dijo Cynthia "¿Por qué dijiste eso Logan? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?"

"¿Por qué debería? Tu abuela me ha tratado como un niño tonto desde que me conoció, siempre duda de mi incluso después de que la traje hasta aquí, me subestima y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar" dijo Logan enojado "Le prometí a Mega-Alakazam que devolvería la placa y que la protegería y eso es lo que voy a hacer" dijo sin lugar a discusión.

 **(Además se que Carolina considera a Cyrus un amigo por ahora y no voy a arriesgarme a que le comparta información de la placa y mucho menos dejar que se acerque a ella)**

"Ven conmigo joven viajero, hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte" dijo Mega-Alakazam, queriendo evitar las quejas de la mujer Logan lo siguió.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Hace cuatro años exactamente en el momento en el que tu llegaste, el ser cuyo poder sobrepasa con creses el de nuestro padre Arceus se puso en contacto conmigo en forma de una voz y me dio esto" dijo mientras le daba al pelirrojo una caja de madera con el dibujo de un estrella tallada en la tapa "El me pidió que te lo entregara si te mostrabas merecedor de él"

Logan abrió la caja y se encontró con una pokebola que tenia dibujada una estrella dorada y junto a ella estaba una carta.

" _Querido Logan_

 _En esta pokebola se encuentra un pokemon que al igual que tu acabo en mi dimensión por capricho del destino, lo dejo a tu cuidado sabiendo que nadie que no seas tu será capaz de forjar una conexión tan fuerte. Espero que ambos se apoyen a lo largo de su aventura_

 _Firma, LA VOZ_

 _PD: Se que es de tus favoritos"_

Mirando detrás del pilar que me ocultaba note que los demás estaban teniendo una conversación bastante entretenida por lo que no lo verían. Con un movimiento rápido dejo salir al pokemon que se encontraba dentro y no hace falta decir que estaba realmente feliz de conocerlo, su pokemon favorito de todos los tiempos: Jirachi.

Al igual que él al llegar por primera vez se encontraba inconsciente durmiendo en sus brazos asi que lo regreso a su pokebola para que descansara y regreso con el grupo.

-CON LOS DEMAS-

"No puede creer lo que hizo ese chico solo me ha demostrado que no es más que un mocoso" dijo Carolina enfadada con Logan.

"Yo estoy de su lado" dijo Brandon llamando la atención "Desde el primer momento lo has tratado como un niño tonto que no merecía estar aquí, dejaste de lado todo lo que dije sobre él y prácticamente escupiste en su esfuerzo y en sus logros; es obvio que actuara de esa forma"

"Debo concordar con Brandon esta vez, si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de tener una única conversación con el joven Logan hubieras descubierto que lo que Brandon dijo era cierto e incluso diría que fue modesto" dijo Rowan.

"¿A que se refieren con logros?" pregunto Cynthia queriendo saber más sobre el chico que acaba de conocer.

Los últimos minutos se fueron volando mientras Brandon le contaba a Cynthia sobre Logan a sabiendas que él jamás hablaría de si mismo ya que mientras es alguien orgulloso no era un presumido y mientras Brandon más le contaba Cynthia estaba cada vez mas impresionada y al fin logro entender por qué Logan estaba tan molesto con su abuela.

"Ya veo, yo también estaría molesta" dijo Cynthia "Deberías disculparte con el" dijo a su abuela.

"¿Qué? no puedo creer que estés de su lado; él le está negando al mundo un gran descubrimiento" Carolina le dijo a su nieta.

"Él le prometió al guardián del templo que protegería la placa y la devolvería lo que está haciendo es noble y tal vez si hubieras sido amable con el podrían haber ideado una forma de hacer ambas cosas" Dijo Cynthia.

"Creo que tienes razón, me disculpare" cedió Carolina.

"Sera mejor que seas sincera" hablo Brandon "Porque si solo lo haces para estudiar la placa y Logan lo descubre, y créeme con sus poderes lo hará, no volverás a ver esa placa jamás" advirtió Brandon.

En ese momento todos vieron a Logan llegar junto con Mega-Alakazam y Chimchar. Carolina entonces decidió interceptarlo en el camino para ofrecer sus disculpas.

"Escucha Logan, lamento haberte tratado de esa forma debí haber reconocido tus capacidades" se disculpo Carolina.

"Ok disculpa aceptada" dijo simplemente y siguió caminando "Tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?" dijo Logan recibiendo asentimientos de todos los demás.

Después de comer y con un Logan de buen humor todos empezaron a tener conversaciones sobre el reciente descubrimiento aunque nadie se atrevió a mencionar la placa temiendo que Logan, quien en este momento estaba teniendo una conversación con Cynthia, pueda tener otro estallido.

"Ok, tengo algo que proponerles" dijo Logan llamando la atención de todos "Les dejare estudiar la Placa"

"¿De verdad? Pero creí que no confiabas en nosotros" contesto Carolina "¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"

"Porque en el momento en que devuelva la placa ya no habrá oportunidad de estudiarla pero solo lo hare con tres condiciones" dijo Logan "Numero uno: al final del día la placa vuelve a mi pecho, numero dos: ninguna información sobre la placa ni lo que descubran de ella se divulgara fuera de las personas que están aquí hoy hasta que la devuelva y numero tres: al fin de este año me iré de Sinnoh y la placa vendrá conmigo; ¿aceptan?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Carolina.

"Hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirles a todos" dijo Mega-Alakazam "Por favor mantengan la existencia de este lugar en secreto o temo que corazones egoístas puedan acabar con nuestro paraíso"

"No te preocupes no diremos nada" aseguro Logan con una sonrisa mientras los demás asentían.

"Gracias" dijo Mega-Alakazam.

El día había terminado y se decidió que era hora de regresar a casa asi que todos estaban preparados para irse y Logan estaba despidiéndose de Casper.

"Este es el adiós por ahora amiguito" dijo Logan al borde de las lagrimas "Ten, quédate con tu pokebola jamás podría usarla para otro pokemon que no seas tú" dijo entregándole dicha pokebola a un Marshadow triste "Es un recuerdo de nuestra amistad asi que no la pierdas" Logan abrazo a su amigo una última vez antes de ponerse de pie "Se que eres muy fuerte asi que protege este lugar y a todos tus amigos" le extendió el puño y Casper lo choco con el suyo "Cuídate"

Una vez afuera y con la entrada de la caverna nuevamente sellada Logan miraba la pared con tristeza que luego convirtió en una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Cynthia quien fue la única que se quedo a ver la despedida.

"Los deseos de los pokemon tienen el mismo valor que el de los humanos, si él quiere quedarse aquí lo apoyare, además la familia es para siempre" dijo Logan mirando a Cynthia "Y si el destino es amable nos volveremos a encontrar".

 **Fin del Capitulo gracias por leer. También me gustaría decir que empezare otra historia esta vez de My Hero Academia, que me dará mas libertad debido al público al que está dirigida pero no voy a descuidar esta.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15 Inicio de un nuevo arco,**

 **El Arco de la liga Hoenn.**

 **POV LOGAN:**

Muchas cosas han pasado en el último año, cosas que para bien o para mal han cambiado mi vida.

Empecé mi viaje con un objetivo y en la primera semana ya lo había cambiado por otro. Inicie mi viaje con la intención de participar en la liga Hoenn pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Brandon quien me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar:

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Quiero que vengas conmigo para revisar otras ruinas y templos en caso de que en los últimos siglos de investigación se hallan pasado por alto esta información oculta" explico Brandon "También me gustaría enseñarte a interpretar los jeroglíficos para que no necesites que yo te los lea cada vez que los encuentres"_

" _Básicamente ¿quieres que me convierta en tu estudiante?" le pregunte para confirmar._

" _Si" respondió simplemente Brandon._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Obviamente acepte la oferta y me convertí en el estudiante de Brandon logrando aprender a descifrar los antiguos escritos asi como mucho sobre mi mismo llegando a descubrir que era un guardián de aura, cosa que me permitía ver lo que nadie puede ver.

Otra cosa igual de importante fueron las personas que conocí:

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Bienvenidos a los dos" dijo el profesor Rowan con una expresión seria._

" _Es bueno volver a verlo profesor Rowan" dijo Brandon casi igual de serio "Le presento a mi aprendiz Logan, el nos acompañara durante la investigación" me presento Brandon._

" _Es un placer conocerlo profesor Rowan" le dije inclinándome ligeramente en señal de respeto._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Claro que no todos me agradaron, es mas hay una persona que simplemente no soporto.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Mi nombre es Logan Dragneel y soy el aprendiz de Brandon" me presente._

" _Oh ya veo, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Carolina y actualmente me encargo de la investigación de la leyenda del espacio tiempo" se presentó._

" _Es un placer" le dije inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

La mujer no era mala ni mucho menos, pero era realmente terca y eso es algo que siempre me molesto en las personas.

La otra persona que conocí se convirtió en mi primer amigo, o en este caso amiga, que tenía mi edad ya que hasta ese momento solo me había rodeado de adultos y de niños más pequeños.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Hey" saludo Logan "Mi nombre es Logan, es un placer conocerte" se presento._

 _Cynthia sin embargo se quedo mirando los ojos de Logan (Es la primera vez que veo ojos como esos) pensó Cynthia. Notando que Cynthia estaba mirando sus ojos fijamente Logan activo su visión aural provocando que estos brillen intensamente haciendo que tanto Cynthia, Carolina y el profesor Rowan dieran un salto hacia atrás_ _ **(Tiene un aura calmada pero aun asi bastante fuerte)**_

" _Es de mala educación mirar fijamente" dijo Logan apagando sus ojos y sonriendo "Además nunca dijiste tu nombre"_ _ **(No es que no lo sepa pero aun asi es de mala educación)**_

" _Lo siento no quise molestarte, mi nombre es Cynthia" dijo Cynthia después de recuperarse "Es un placer conocerte pero… ¿Cómo haces eso?"_

" _Eso no es importante quizás podamos discutirlo en otro momento" dijo Logan evadiendo la respuesta "Asi que eres Cynthia de la elite cuatro de Sinnoh" Cynthia asintió con una sonrisa "Te imaginaba más alta" y era verdad Cynthia le llegaba más o menos a la nariz._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Al igual que en el anime ella es muy amble tanto con humanos y pokemon por lo que fue realmente fácil entablar una buena amistad con ella.

Al día siguiente después de realizar ese gran descubrimiento todos siguieron su camino solo que esta vez yo no iría con Brandon sino con Cynthia y Carolina para que puedan estudiar la placa como prometí, cosa que me llevo a despedirme de Brandon y el profesor Rowan.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Todos estábamos reunidos en la base del monte Coronet y era hora de que todos regresaran a lo suyo y en mi caso, debía ir con al laboratorio de la profesora Carolina para que ella estudiara la placa._

" _Supongo que es hora de partir" comente._

" _Asi parece pero primero tengo algo que pedirte joven Logan" dijo Rowan dirigiendo la atención de Logan sobre el "Me gustaría que te conviertas en el entrenador de Chimchar" Chimchar quien estaba triste de despedirse de su amigo se animo al instante y comenzó a bailar y saltar de un lado a otro con mucha energía._

" _Me encantaría tener a Chimchar en mi equipo pero… ¿No es un pokemon para entrenadores novatos?" dijo Logan con un poco de duda "¿Está bien que venga conmigo?"_

" _El es muy feliz a tu lado y sería malo de mi parte negarle tu compañía" comenzó el profesor Rowan "Además, puede que ninguno se halla dado cuenta pero Chimchar ya te ha elegido como su entrenador"_

" _En ese caso aceptare" dije tomando la pokebola de Chimchar a quien decidí llamar Kyo como el luchador de KING OF FIGHTERS "Estoy seguro de que haremos un gran equipo"_

 _Después, el profesor se marcho en su auto dejando la despedida de Brandon al final._

" _Supongo que debo despedirme de ti también" le dije a Brandon sonriendo._

" _Temo que sí, pero no te preocupes de seguro nos volveremos a ver" dijo estrechando mi mano "Mucha suerte en la liga Hoenn, se que te ira muy bien, después de todo eres mi mejor estudiante"_

" _Gracias por todo Brandon, aprendí mucho y te aseguro que no desperdiciare lo que me enseñaste" le dije._

" _Estoy seguro que no lo harás, bueno… hasta luego" dijo subiendo a su propio vehículo rumbo a la pirámide de Batalla._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Luego pase los próximos meses en el laboratorio de la profesora Carolina mientras ella estudiaba la placa. Nuestra relación nunca mejoro pero al menos podíamos soportarnos unos a otros Cynthia, por otro lado, se había convertido en una gran amiga y cada vez que ella iba al laboratorio salíamos a hacer algo divertido o simplemente pasábamos el rato sin hacer nada. Por extraño que parezca no teníamos batallas nunca, lo mas cercano era cuando practicábamos algún movimiento aunque la verdad no me importa ya que la pasábamos muy bien juntos y durante nuestro tiempo juntos Kyo logro evolucionar en un Infernape.

Otra cosa digna de mención es que capture a un nuevo pokemon, un Gligar, a quien nombre Vamp quien hace unos días evoluciono en Gliscor con ayuda de un colmillo agudo que compré en la ciudad.

Otra cosa que sucedió hace unos días fue mi partida del laboratorio con rumbo a Hoenn.

 _ **Flashback: POV 3er persona.**_

 _Cynthia, Carolina y Logan estaban en el puerto en donde Logan abordaría su barco y se encontraba, nuevamente, en medio de una despedida conmovedora por un lado y rápida e indolora por el otro, supongo que es fácil adivinar cuál es cual._

" _Definitivamente voy a extrañarte, eres literalmente la primer amiga cercana que he tenido y francamente me divertí mucho a la vez que aprendía de ti" le dijo Logan a Cynthia haciendo que se sonrojara un poco "Aunque me torturaras cada vez que pasabas dos horas eligiendo un sabor de helado" dijo sonriendo burlonamente, lo que le valió un golpe en el hombro "Tienes la mano pesada"_

" _Yo también te extrañare, estos meses fueron los más divertidos que he tenido en mucho tiempo y fue bueno estar con alguien que me vea como soy y no como una miembro de la elite 4" dijo Cynthia sonriendo dulcemente._

" _Querrás decir futura campeona" dijo Logan llamando la atención de Cynthia "Se que puedes vencer a ese tipo, tu fuerza, inteligencia y buen corazón te harán una campeona increíble eso te lo aseguro" dijo golpeando su puño en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón "Creo en ti al igual que la momia a la que llamas abuela"_

" _¿De verdad?" pregunto Cynthia sorprendida con la declaración._

" _Claro…y no te preocupes me da igual si eres la campeona del mundo, siempre serás Cynthia para mi, te prometo que no te tratare diferente" dijo Logan._

" _Si ya terminaron esa despedida de enamorados…" dijo Carolina haciendo que Cynthia se sonrojara de vergüenza mientras que Logan simplemente rodo los ojos sabiendo que solo quería molestarlos "…tu barco está a punto de zarpar"_

 _Mirando hacia atrás Logan vio que la vieja bruja tenía razón pues un gran número de personas y pokemon estaban abordando el braco rumbo a Hoenn._

" _Tiene razón, nos vemos Carolina trata de no caerte de tu escoba cuando vueles por el cielo aterrorizando a niños inocentes" dijo Logan a Carolina._

" _Y tu trata de no dormirte y pasarte tu parada mocoso holgazán" dijo Carolina._

 _Logan estaba a punto de contestar cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo de Cynthia, el cual devolvió solo con una mano ya que nunca fue alguien muy cariñoso y ella lo sabia pero aun asi no pareció importarle._

" _Adiós Logan te deseo suerte en la liga Hoenn" se despidió Cynthia por última vez soltando a Logan de su abrazo._

" _Siempre creí que no se le debe decir adiós a alguien que quieres volver a ver, asi que hasta la próxima" dijo Logan haciendo una reverencia exagerada haciendo reír a cualquiera que estuviera viendo y subió al barco._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Sin embargo lo más importante fue el descubrir que mi cuerpo albergaba una de las placas elementales de Arceus, la cual había decidido devolverle en cuanto pudiera.

Ese descubrimiento vino de la mano con su más querida adición al equipo, su pokemon favorito Jirachi con el cual ya tenía una relación casi perfecta a pesar de que no han pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

 **POV LOGAN:**

"Llego la hora de hacer temblar a esta región" dijo Logan parado frente al primer gimnasio, el gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo especializado en pokemon de tipo normal y cuyo líder es Norman el padre de May y Max los futuros compañeros de viaje de Ash "Este es el primer paso, me niego a perder… ¡No! De hecho voy a aplastar al líder del gimnasio" dijo Logan.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16.**

 **POV LOGAN:**

Me encontraba frente al gimnasio Petalburgo donde tendría mi primera batalla. Calmadamente me acerque a la puerta y golpee un par de veces. No paso más de un minuto antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por una mujer; tenía el cabello castaño arreglado en dos coletas bajas en forma de zigzag, ojos color lavanda y estaba sonriendo amablemente **(Asi que esta es Caroline la madre de May y Max y esposa de Norman)**.

"¿Hola puede ayudarte? ¿Vienes por una batalla?" hablo Caroline.

"Hola, si vengo por una batalla ¿es usted la líder del gimnasio?" pregunte inocentemente a pesar de saber la respuesta.

"Oh no, el líder es mi esposo Norman en este momento estamos a punto de almorzar asi que tendrán que tener su batalla más tarde" dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Ok… creo que volveré más tarde entonces" dije dando la vuelta para irme.

"Espera" dijo Caroline "Puedes unirte a nosotros y tener la batalla luego del almuerzo"

 **(Asi que conoceré a toda la familia, supongo que es buena idea además tengo un poco de hambre)**

"Claro, no puedo rechazar la comida casera" dije entrando con ella "Gracias por la invitación, mi nombre es Logan" me presente notando que ella no lo había hecho.

"Oh lo lamento yo soy quien debió presentarse primero, mi nombre es Caroline y como ya he mencionado mi esposo Norman es el líder de gimnasio"

Caminando por el gimnasio me puse a pensar por qué diablos estaban comiendo aquí y no en su casa pero escuchando a Caroline hablar entendí que estaban remodelando su casa por lo que estaban viviendo momentáneamente en el gimnasio. Abrimos la puerta al final del campo de batalla y fuimos recibidos por la imagen de un hombre, una niña y un niño que esperaban a su madre para empezar a comer.

"Cariño él es Logan vino a retarte a una batalla" me presento Caroline.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos" dije con una pequeña inclinación.

"Ya veo, pues acepto tu reto sin embargo la batalla será después de comer y si conozco a mi esposa de seguro ya te invito asi que por favor siéntate" asintiendo tome lugar en la única silla desocupada justo al lado de May y frente a Max y Caroline; Norman siendo el hombre de la casa se sentó en la cabecera "Estos son mis hijos May y Max"

"Hola" saludó al unisonó.

"Hey" salude.

"Tus ojos son raros" comento May haciéndome suspirar **(¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? En este mundo hay un montón de personas con cabello extraño pero parecen ignorarlos a favor de mis ojos)** "Pero bonitos" dijo sonrojándose un poco.

"¡May esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados, discúlpate ahora!" dijo Caroline mientras me serbia carne y patatas.

"No se preocupe es algo normal para mí, no hay necesidad de disculparse" dije tratando de calmar la reprimenda "Gracias" dije cuando me entregaron el plato de comida.

"Mi papi te va a ganar porque es súper fuerte" dijo Max **(¿Qué edad tiene? ¿5? ¿6? No lo tomare en serio)**

"Eso espero de otra forma seria aburrido" le conteste sin mirarlo "Sera mi primera batalla aquí en Hoenn y quiero disfrutarla"

"¿De dónde vienes?" me pregunto Norman "Si es tu primera batalla en Hoenn significa que no eres de aquí" explico su razonamiento.

"Vivo en Kanto pero recientemente viaje a Hoenn desde Sinnoh y antes de eso estuve viajando por varias regiones con mi maestro" le conteste a Norman.

"¿Qué tipo de viajes hacías con tu maestro?" esta vez fue Caroline quien pregunto.

"Mi maestro es Brandon el rey Pirámide; el es un arqueólogo asi que viajamos por todo el mundo visitando ruinas y templos antiguos para estudiarlos" conteste.

"Espera un segundo… ¡Ya te reconocí!" grito Norman "Hace un tiempo leí un artículo sobre el descubrimiento de las formas primigenias de Groudon y Kyogre y el crédito le fue dado a Brandon y a su aprendiz ¿Ese eres tu cierto?"

"Estoy sorprendido de que me reconozcas, no sabía que aparecí en un artículo y mucho menos que mencionaron mi nombre" dije rascándome la cabeza **(Brandon es quien se encargaba de divulgar la información de nuestros descubrimientos a la comunidad pero debió preguntarme si quería que mencionara mi nombre)**

"Fue un descubrimiento muy importante para todo Hoenn y fue una sorpresa saber que un chico de 12 años fue de gran importancia para la investigación. El mismo Brandon hablo de ti como un prodigio" profundizó Norman.

 **(Eso podría ser malo en un futuro ya tengo más de una razón por la cual llamaría la atención mis poderes, mi inteligencia obviamente súper desarrollada para mi edad y un Digimon. Espero que esto no me cause problemas)**

Después de comer y tener una charla más bien ociosa Norman y yo nos dirigimos al campo de batalla y al igual como yo creí el resto de su familia se quedo atrás **(Personalmente creo que eso es estúpido, de haber permitido que sus hijos presenciaran la batallas Max habría entendido que no siempre se gana y no habría actuado como un malcriado cuando su padre pierde con Ash; pero ese no es mi problema)**

"Es hora de empezar la batalla" dijo Norman.

"Cuando quieras" respondí simplemente.

 **POV BATALLA**

 **(ATAQUES DE LOGAN)** (ATAQUES DEL OPONENTE)

"La batalla entre Norman el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo contra el retador Logan de Pueblo Paleta está a punto de empezar; la batalla será de tres contra tres y terminara cuando los tres pokemon de un lado ya no puedan continuar y solo el retador puede sustituir pokemon y… ¡Empiecen!"

"¡Slakoth sal ahora!" grito Norman y su pokemon salió.

" **¡Es hora de luchar Kyo! (Infernape)"** dijo Logan liberando su pokemon.

"Asi que usaras un pokemon de Sinnoh… esto debería ser interesante" dijo Norman sonriendo a la batalla "Te concedo el primer movimiento"

" **Kyo…No hagas nada"** dijo Logan recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Norman.

(¿Qué estará pensando?) "Bien si no vas a atacar lo haremos nosotros…¡Slakoth usa bola sombra!" Slakoth cargo y libero el bola sombra que se dirigía directamente a Kyo.

" **Esquívalo y acércate lentamente"** Kyo salto a un lado y empezó a caminar hacia Slakoth **(Recuerdo que Norman empezaba con este pokemon con el objetivo de hacer que el rival perdiera el ritmo pero no funcionara conmigo)** "¡Poder oculto!" una montón de bolas de energía empezaron a formarse y girar alrededor de Slakoth quien no perdió tiempo y las arrojo hacia Kyo encerrándolo en un pequeño tornado creado por el poder oculto **"Envite ígneo"** envolviéndose en un manto de fuego Kyo atravesó la barrera creada por Slakoth y se dirigió directamente hacia el "¡Esquívalo!" **"¡Demasiado tarde, acabalo Kyo!"** efectivamente Logan estaba de acuerdo a pesar del intento de esquivar, el envite ígneo dio directo en el banco con suficiente fuerza para enviar a Slakoth al suelo… inconsciente. Kyo por su parte se retorció un poco debido al retroceso pero estaba muy lejos de perder aun.

"Slakoth ya no puede continuar, Infernape gana" declaro el árbitro.

" **No esperaba menos de ti compañero, buen trabajo"** él y Kyo chocaron los cinco en señal de victoria.

"Esa forma de pelear es muy interesante pero esto todavía no termina ¡Sal vigoroth!" Vigoroth entro al campo de batalla e inmediatamente comenzó a mover los brazos "¿Cambiaras de pokemon?"

" **No es necesario, el único daño que recibió Kyo fue el que se causo a sí mismo"** Norman frunció el ceño ante esto, pues Logan tenía razón él no había logrado conectar ningún ataque mientras que el lo derroto de solo un golpe **"Depende de ti compañero ¿Quieres descansar o seguir?"** en vez de responder Kyo simplemente se preparo **"Esta decido entonces"**

"¡Vigoroth usa arañazo!" Vigoroth se arrojo contra Kyo a gran velocidad pero el simplemente lo boqueo con la armadura de su brazo "¡¿Qué?!" **"¡Ultrapuño y no te contengas!"** usando su mano libre Kyo golpeo a Vigoroth en el rostro con su puño envuelto en energía de color blanco enviándolo a volar gravemente dañado "¡Vigoroth!" **(Hora de meterse en su cabeza)** **"Asi que tu estrategia consiste en empezar con un pokemon como Slakoth para sacar de balance a tu oponente al no poder conectar ataques de velocidad y luego cambiar a Vigoroth quien al contrario de Slakoth golpea velozmente y con mucha ferocidad permitiendo que lleves el ritmo de la batalla"** hablo en tono analítico y con una sonrisa (¿Descubrió toda mi estrategia?) **"Y déjame adivinar, tu ultimo pokemon será Slaking completando asi la cadena evolutiva ¿Tengo razón?"** "No deberías preocuparte por mi próximo pokemon cuando hay uno aun en el campo ¡Vigoroth usa garra de metal!" Vigoroth se levanto y puso todo su poder en su próximo ataque **(Hable de mas y le deje tiempo para recuperarse, valla error de novato) "¡Termina con Ultrapuño!"** siendo un ataque con prioridad Kyo esquivo fácilmente el ataque de ya debilitado Vigoroth y respondió con un Ultrapuño directo al vientre dejando a Vigoroth finalmente fuera de combate.

"Vigoroth ya no puede continuar, Infernape es el ganador" dijo el árbitro.

"Eres el oponente más fuerte que he tenido en mucho tiempo, felicidades pero ¿No crees que debes cambiar de pokemon después de dos batallas?" dijo Norman mientras observaba a Kyo que respiraba tranquilamente a pesar del daño recibido por su propio ataque (A pesar de haberlo dicho de nuevo no pude conectar un golpe, de haber usado lanzallamas no hubiera tenido efecto y además este chico ya averiguo cual es mi último pokemon) "¡Todo depende de ti Slaking!" el pokemon perezoso tomo el campo de batalla, se veía intimidante.

" **Acércate a él y prepárate para lo que venga"** Kyo acelero y en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre el **"¡Ultrapuño!"** Kyo cargo su puño y ataco "¡Detenlo Slaking!" y eso fue lo que hiso, Slaking se protegió con sus manos soportando el impacto que lo hiso derrapar un poco "¡Hiperrayo Slaking!" **(No podrá esquivarlo) "¡Cúbrete!"** Kyo cruzo los brazos y recibió el ataque que lo envió volando hacia atrás pero recupero el equilibrio justo a tiempo para caer de pie pero estaba realmente dañado "¡Al fin un golpe directo!" sonrió **"Fue un riesgo calculado"** dijo calmadamente "¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendido **"Se que la habilidad de Slaking es ausente por lo que después de atacar no podrá moverse por un tiempo, supongo que por eso lo entrenaste para usar sus manos como escudos; mi estrategia era recibir un 50 % de daño para que nosotros** **podamos causar un 100% ¡Ahora Kyo!"** Kyo uso su gran velocidad para acercarse a Slaking y sujetar su cabeza con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda impidió que Slaking levantara la mano **"Envite ígneo"** mientras sujetaba a Slaking Kyo se envolvió a el mismo y a Slaking en una bola de fuego que rápidamente cambio a una tonalidad azul causándole a Slaking muchísimo daño haciendo que gritara de dolor "¡Noooo Slaking!" no pudiendo resistir el ataque Slaking cayó al suelo inconsciente **"Jaque mate"**

"Slaking no puede continuar, Infernape gana lo que significa que la victoria es para el retador Logan de Pueblo Paleta" declaro el árbitro.

 **FIN DE LA BATALLA POV TERCERA PERSONA**

(Me derroto usando solo un pokemon, este chico es muy fuerte) "Fue una gran batalla, jamás me habían arrinconado de esa forma, tú y tus pokemon son realmente fuertes" Norman se acerco a Logan mientras que el réferi se acercaba con una almohadilla.

"Gracias, fue una gran primera batalla tu estrategia podría dificultarle las cosas a cualquiera" **(Tal vez gane fácilmente pero siempre me gusto la forma de pelear de Norman adaptando su estilo de lucha dependiendo de las habilidades de su pokemon y sacar de balance a su oponente)**

"Eso dices pero la verdad es que me derrotaste usando solo un pokemon, no tienes por qué ser amable conmigo" dijo sonriendo.

"No es que trate de ser amable pero durante un año entrene con el cerebro de la frontera más fuerte y esa es una ventaja que no muchos tienen" dijo Logan.

"Supongo que tienes razón, como sea es un honor entregar la medalla equilibrio como muestra de que superaste el gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo… te la ganaste" Norman entrego la medalla a Logan.

"Tenemos nuestra primer medalla" celebro arrojando la medalla como si fuera una moneda y atrapándola "Una menos y solo siete más para entrar a la liga Hoenn"

 **MOMENTOS DESPUES**

Luego de recibir su primera medalla de gimnasio Logan estaba listo para irse y Norman y su familia estaban todos despidiéndose de él.

"¿A dónde te diriges ahora Logan?" pregunto Caroline.

"Iré a ciudad Ferrica y retare al líder de gimnasio por mi próxima medalla" respondió **(Roxanne es tu turno de ser derrotada)**

"Mucha suerte en tu pelea Logan, ten… te prepare un poco de comida para tu viaje" dijo Caroline entregando una caja envuelta en una tela de color verde.

"Gracias" respondió embolsando su comida "Bueno mejor me voy… ¡sal Albion!" grito liberando a su Dragonite y rápidamente se subió a él "Hasta la próxima vez" y sin esperar una respuesta ambos salieron volando a gran velocidad.

"Dirígete hacia esa dirección amigo" dijo después de comprobar su brújula y mapa. **(Derrotar a Norman no fue difícil ya que tenia a Kyo conmigo y el tiene ventaja contra los tipo normal pero Roxanne utiliza tipo roca que tienen ventaja sobre los tipo fuego por lo que Natsu (Magmortar) no será eficaz asi como tampoco Kyo siendo tipo fuego y lucha, no tengo ningún pokemon tipo agua o hierba pero si tengo de tipo tierra y Kenai (Ursaring) puede utilizar ataques de tipo lucha asi que tendré que trabajar con eso)**

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES POV LOGAN**

Después de haber recorrido una buena distancia gracias a la increíble resistencia de Albion llegamos a Ciudad Férrica ya de noche y creí que sería buena idea pasar la noche en el centro pokemon en donde haría revisar a Kyo después de su batalla asi como a Albion quien había volado durante mucho tiempo y es importante que siempre este en buenas condiciones ya que viajo sobre él a casi cualquier parte además de que podría necesitarlo en una batalla. Mi segunda razón para entrar al centro pokemon era la de pedirle al profesor Oak que me enviara a Kenai, quien junto con Dynamo (Alakazam) y Joker (Gengar) estaban en el rancho del profesor debido a mi limite de siete pokemon. En este momento los pokemon que están conmigo son Albion, Kyo, Zoro (Garchomp), Vamp (Gliscor), Natsu (Magmortar), Rocus (Tyranitar) y por supuesto Guilmon ya que me negaba a que alguien más lo vea sobre todo ahora que sé que soy un poco famoso y si bien no tengo planeado utilizarlo ni en combates de gimnasio ni en la liga siempre estamos entrenando para el momento en que haga su debut.

Entre al centro pokemon y vi a la enfermera Joy detrás del mostrador revisando algo en su computadora asi que rápidamente me acerque y salude.

"Buenas tardes enfermera Joy" saludo con una sonrisa.

"OH, no te había visto entrar, bienvenido al centro pokemon de Ciudad Férrica ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" dijo amablemente.

"Me gustaría que cuidara de mis dos pokemon" dije entregándole las pokebolas que contenían a Kyo y a Albion "También quisiera transportar a uno de mis pokemon"

"Por supuesto, la maquina esta por ese pasillo y tus pokemon estarán listos en poco tiempo" dijo mientras Chansey se llevaba las pokebolas a una sala en la parte de atrás de donde estaba la enfermera.

"Gracias" dije inclinando cortésmente.

Camine sin apuro por el pasillo y me acerque a un video teléfono desocupado y llame al profesor Oak sin embargo quien me contesto fue Dynamo y no el profesor.

"Dynamo es bueno verte ¿Cómo estás?" salude alegremente a mi pokemon psíquico quien respondió con la misma alegría "Necesito hablar con el profesor ¿está por ahí?"

Dynamo asintió y se hiso a un lado dando espacio para que el profesor tomara su lugar frente al teléfono.

"¡Logan, muchacho me alegra verte! ¿Cómo va tu viaje por Hoenn, ya tuviste tu primer lucha de gimnasio?" hablo con mucha energía y una sonrisa el profesor.

"Es bueno verlo profesor, para responder a sus preguntas el viaje va muy bien y ya gane mi primera medalla en el gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo" dije mostrándole mi estuche de medallas que ahora contenía la medalla equilibrio.

"Pues te felicito por tu primera victoria de seguro a los chicos les encantara oir sobre esto" comento.

"Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo esta todo por ahí?" pregunte.

"Todo está de maravilla, es mas, Ash y Gary están ansiosos de empezar su viaje a pesar de que aun falta un año" dijo el profesor.

"Suena a ellos" dije pensando en las cosas que sucederán en cuanto comiences su viaje "¿Qué hay de Delia y usted?" pregunte.

"Bueno, Delia está muy bien como siempre las tareas de la casa la mantienen ocupada y aun continua con la costumbre de cocinar tu Curri favorito cada jueves" conto el profesor **(Recuerdo que la primera vez que comí esa carne con curri se me hizo agua la boca y comí varios platos, después de eso Delia comenzó a prepararlo cada semana solo para darme el gusto… es una persona maravillosa)** "En cuanto mi todo va perfecto aunque debo admitir que el laboratorio ya no esta tan organizado desde que te fuiste pero Dynamo ha sido de mucha ayuda"

"Eso es genial pero cambiando de tema necesito que me envíe a Kenai para mi próxima batalla de gimnasio a cambio yo le enviare a Natsu, necesita un buen descanso después de su entrenamiento" le pedí al profesor.

"Con mucho gusto, pero además de Kenai me gustaría enviarte a otro pokemon" dijo el profesor sorprendiéndome.

"¿A uno de mis pokemon?" le pregunte.

"No, se trata de un Wartortle. Originalmente se trataba de un pokemon inicial para futuros entrenadores pero el pequeño Squirtle era bastante difícil de tratar, de hecho, era un poco violento y después de una pelea que tuvo con uno de los pokemon del rancho evoluciono por lo que ya no puede ser entregado a un nuevo entrenador asi que pensé en enviártelo y si él te acepta podrás convertirte en su entrenador ¿Qué piensas?" pregunto.

 **(Un pokemon rebelde que evoluciono por causar problemas sin embargo necesito al menos un pokemon tipo agua y un Blastoise sería una buena elección además siempre me gusto)** "Claro, me encantaría tenerlo en mi equipo. Eso significa que tendré que enviarle otro de mis pokemon asi que le enviare a Rocus"

Después de eso simplemente me fui a dormir. Decidí que sería mejor pasar el siguiente día conociendo a Wartortle y que iría al gimnasio al día siguiente.

 **(Al parecer ahora tengo un Wartortle o al menos lo tendré si él decide quedarse conmigo y si es asi evolucionara en un Blastoise lo que será genial aunque me vendría bien tener otro pokemon tipo agua y solo hay uno que quiero pero para eso tendré que alterar la línea de tiempo en un futuro pero creo que lo vale)**

 **Fin del capítulo. Para explicar algunas cosas Logan derroto a un líder de gimnasio con facilidad pero recuerden que el ya ha vencido a Brandon varias veces y él es el cerebro de la frontera mas fuerte por lo que los simples lideres de gimnasio no serán demasiado difíciles de vencer con algunas excepciones. La alteración de la línea de tiempo tardara bastante en hacerse pero será atrapando a un pokemon que en el anime es capturado por otro personaje. El siguiente cap será de relleno. Gracias por leer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17.**

 **Perdón la tardanza como compensación intentare subir dos cap esta semana.**

 **POV 3era persona:**

Era ya de mañana y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo. En un pequeño parque de la ciudad Férrica podemos ver a nuestro protagonista entrenando con algunos de sus pokemon incluyendo a la nueva adición, el Wartortle enviado por el profesor Oak. Dicho pokemon se mostro inesperadamente obediente cosa que extraño mucho a nuestro protagonista, quien ya fue advertido por el profesor Oak sobre la agresividad y rebeldía del pokemon de agua.

 **(Ahora que lo pienso jamás he tenido problemas a la hora de criar a mis pokemon, incluyendo a dos tipo dragón. Todo esto me hace preguntarme si se debe a la placa de Arceus que se encuentra dentro de mí, según el Mega- Alakazam los pokemon pueden sentir el poder de la placa dentro de mi asi que tal vez eso es lo que los hace respetarme; como sea a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo)** "Ok amiguito, si decides quedarte conmigo necesitaras un nombre ¿quieres uno?" le pregunto al Wartortle quien rápidamente asintió queriendo formar parte del equipo "Genial, se me había ocurrido nombrarte Blaster ya que quedaría perfecto una vez que evoluciones ¿Qué te parece?" Blaster asintió y celebro arrojado agua por su boca como si fuera una fuente "¡Genial! Bienvenido a la familia" Logan procedió a acariciar la cabeza de su nuevo pokemon como acostumbra hacer.

 **POV Logan:**

Pase todo el día entrenando a mis pokemon para nuestra batalla en el gimnasio de ciudad Férrica y finalmente había decidió el tipo de estrategia que usaría. Pronto llego la noche y todo el parque quedo vacio excepto por mí asi que decidí que era momento de entrenar con Jirachi.

El pequeño al igual que siempre se encontraba con mucha energía, no queriendo desperdiciarla comenzamos el intenso entrenamiento para que el esté listo para la liga Hoenn donde hará su gran debut

 **UNA HORA DESPUES:**

Habiendo terminado el entrenamiento del día estaba de camino al centro pokemon para descansar **(Si quiero usar a Blaster en mi batalla de gimnasio tendré que entrenarlo más asi que será mejor esperar otro par de días antes de retar al gimnasio)** para cuando termine con mis pensamientos ya había llegado al centro pokemon y atravesé las puertas corredizas.

"Buenas noches Logan" saludo la enfermera Joy. Ella y yo tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar ya que el centro pokemon ha estado bastante vacio asi que sabe mucho sobre mis actividades "¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?" pregunto mientras colocaba las pokebolas que le die en una charola que fue rápidamente transportada por Chansey.

"Hola enfermera Joy, el entrenamiento salió de maravilla pero creo que necesitare un poco más de tiempo antes de la batalla asi que probablemente me quede un par de días" le conteste.

"Bueno si vas a quedarte te recomiendo visitar la nueva exhibición del museo de ciudad Férrica que se inaugura mañana" dijo entregándome un volante que estaba en su escritorio "Estoy segura de que te gustara"

"Venga a ver la nueva exhibición traída directamente desde Sinnoh y disfrute de los artefactos Maruistas descubiertas por el arqueólogo reconocido mundialmente Brandon y su estudiante Logan Dragneel" leí en vos alta **(Asi que traerán la exhibición sobre el antiguo pueblo Maruu, conocidos por su aplicación de la medicina pokemon en tiempos antiguos)** "De hecho me encantó, todavía recuerdo el momento en que entramos en las ruinas por primera vez y descubrimos los papiros que contenían sus técnicas de curación sobre todo porque algunas de ellas aun se utilizan como remedios naturales" le explique a la enfermera que miro con confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres con que entraste a las ruinas?" me pregunto a lo que yo respondí encendiendo mi pokedex (que no había utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo).

" _Hola mi nombre es Pokemon Dexter y estoy programada para ayudar al usuario Logan Dragneel durante su viaje para…"_ después de eso la apague obviando la información conocida por todos como su funcionamiento y capacidades.

"Eres uno de los arqueólogos más famosos del mundo" dijo lentamente la enfermera como si tratara de procesar la información que le di "¡Es asombroso!, no puedo creer que seas tan joven a pesar que el mismo Brandon haya dicho tu edad; ya veo porque dice que eres un prodigio" dijo con entusiasmo **(Ahí va lo de prodigio otra vez, si supieran que ese prodigio tiene una mente de más de veinte años)**

"Creo que lo de prodigio es un poco exagerado, pero si soy yo" dije de la forma más humilde que pude pero la verdad era que estaba presumiendo un poco.

"¡Oh, tienes que contarme todo sobre tus expediciones!" dijo con… ¿estrellas en los ojos? Anime logic… como sea, no podía negarme asi que le hable de todas mis expediciones, exceptuando la del templo de Arceus, con todo el lujo de detalle que recordaba hasta que se hizo tarde y me fui a dormir con la intención de visitar la exhibición mañana.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

Me levante temprano y me dirigí a la exhibición justo después de desayunar. La enfermera Joy decidió acompañarme alegando que rara vez se puede ver una exhibición junto con la persona que la descubrió. Ella estaba de civil usando un vestido azul hasta las rodillas muy conservador y cubierto por un suéter blanco además de obviamente no usar su gorro de enfermera; en si se veía muy bien y entiendo completamente lo que Brock veía en ellas. Caminamos por unos veinte minutos mientras que la enfermera paso casi todo ese tiempo preguntando por los artefactos, más específicamente los papiros que contenían todos los conocimientos científicos pero pude detener as preguntas diciendo que sería mejor esperar a estar en el museo.

Una vez dentro empezamos a recorrer el lugar mientras yo servía como guía o más bien un profesor **(Solo necesito una bata blanca y hacer poemas en los peores momentos)** pensé recordando al profesor. La historia detrás de la civilización al que pertenecen todos estos artefactos era muy interesante.

"Como pueden ver niños, el pueblo Maruu fue pionero en las técnicas y procedimientos médicos tanto para humanos como para pokemon además de que aquellos que ejercían esta labor eran muy respetados por el pueblo llegando a considerarse los más importantes del lugar" dijo una vos femenina detrás de nosotros por lo que voltee "Por favor tomen nota de esto ya que vendrá en el próximo examen ¿entendido?"

"Si señorita Roxanne" respondió el grupo formado por niñas y niños de no más de siete años **(Un tema bastante avanzado si me lo preguntan)** no obstante los niños cumplieron las ordenes de su maestra Roxanne, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica y mi próximo objetivo.

"De hecho, los sanadores no solo eran importantes sino que prácticamente regían a todo el pueblo siendo su líder el más capacitado en dichos métodos. Es más, si observan detenidamente notaran que la corona de oro de ahí se asemeja mucho a los sombreros utilizados por las enfermeras de hoy en día dando a entender que de hecho era una reina" dije llamando la atención de todos en el ala del museo. Realmente no lo decía por presumido ni nada pero creí que sería una buena forma de presentarme a una maestra, además de que prefiero que los enanos sepan la historia correcta.

"Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Roxanne confundida con el extraño frente a ella "¿Trabajas aquí? Porque si no es asi estas interrumpiendo una excursión" dijo seriamente.

"Bueno… no trabajo aquí pero sé una cosa o dos sobre la exhibición" dije señalando un letrero que tenia la foto de mi y Brandon frente a las ruinas.

"Eres uno de los arqueólogos que descubrió todo esto" dijo asombrada Roxanne mientras los niños reaccionaron diciendo Ohh y Ahhh como si fuera una celebridad.

"Ese soy yo, es un placer conocerlos Roxanne, niños espero que estén disfrutando de estos artefactos" dije provocando una serie de saludos por parte de los chicos y otra mirada sorprendida de Roxanne **(Adoro cuando se quedan con la boca abierta)**

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Roxanne.

"Me gusta saber el nombre de mis futuros adversarios, sobre todo si hay una medalla en juego" sonreí mostrando mis colmillos y con una mirada llena de determinación.

"¿Asi que buscas una batalla?" pregunto retóricamente "De acuerdo acepto tu desafío, nuestra batalla será mañana pero primero debes hacerme un favor" dijo con una sonrisa, que no me gusto nada.

"Oh ¿de qué se trata?" pregunte a pesar de tener una idea.

"Ya que eres quien descubrió todo esto, sabes más que cualquier otro por lo que eres el más indicado para dar la clase de historia de mañana ¿Qué dices?" explico.

"Asistente de laboratorio a los 8, arqueólogo a los 12 y profesor a los 13…. Valla currículo" dije acariciando mi barbilla y disfrutando de otra ronda de expresiones asombradas "¡Acepto!"

"Genial, te veré mañana a primera hora" dijo Roxanne mientras caminaba con los niños a ver el resto del museo "Despídanse de Logan niños" eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

"Adiós señor Logan" se despidieron los niños.

"¿Por qué tan temprano?" me queje.

"Porque es cuando comienza la escuela" contesto la enfermera Joy.

Una vez terminado el recorrido la enfermera y yo regresamos al centro pokemon, ella a trabajar y yo a dormir. Mañana me enfrentaría a mi segunda batalla de gimnasio y no podía esperar.

 **Fin del cap, gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo será sobre la batalla de gimnasio. Logan tiene un nuevo pokemon: Blaster ¿Qué opinan?.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAP 18.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero decidí tomarme un tiempo para pensar en la historia que quiero seguir y como seguirla; además que es bastante difícil para mí crear todo esto de la nada ya que aun no estoy siguiendo la historia del anime y recuerden que este es mi primer fic asi que es un poco complicado para mí. Además estaba pensando en escribir un fic de My hero academy y me he estado debatiendo si debería empezarlo ahora o en un tiempo posterior ya que al igual que este fic solo seguiré el anime el cual de momento no es muy largo a diferencia de Pokemon asi que solo cubriría las dos temporadas que tiene y quedaría en hiatus hasta el estreno de la próxima temporada ¿Qué dicen?**

POV LOGAN:

Después de un largo día en el museo la enfermera Joy y yo regresamos al centro pokemon e inmediatamente regresamos a lo nuestro, en mi caso me dirigí a mi habitación a repasar los diarios que tenían información de cada una de mis expediciones que hice con Brandon con el objetivo de estar preparado para la clase que daría en la escuela.

Era muy fácil para mí recordar la información y podría dar una explicación digna de un profesor sin embargo fue realmente difícil adaptar la lección para niños de esa edad; asi que pase unas buenas 4 horas resumiendo, reescribiendo y aprendiendo el tema para realizar una buena clase. En cuanto a mi estrategia para la batalla estaba más que confiado en que podría ganar con pocos problemas.

Una vez conforme con mis preparativos me fui a la cama a dormir para levantarme temprano, cosa que fue muy difícil ya que estaba acostumbrado a entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche debido a que era el único momento en que podía entrenar a Guilmon y mi reloj interno ya estaba ajustado para esa necesidad.

DÍA SIGUIENTE POV TERCERA PERSONA:

La enfermera Joy estaba revisando unos archivos en su computadora mientras veía un té; constantemente deteniéndose de mirar la pantalla para acercar la tasa a sus labios. Mientras tanto Chansey barría la entrada para mantener el centro pokemon en las mejores condiciones.

"Me pregunto si Logan ya se habrá ido a la escuela…" se pregunto a sí misma dejando de lado su tasa y mirando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la escuela, que era relativamente cerca, para a luego mirar hacia la escalera por la cual se llegaba a las habitaciones.

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Voy a llegar tarde!" se escucho por todo el centro pokemon asustando a algunos entrenadores y pokemon que estaban allí haciéndolos saltar de la sorpresa, pues obviamente no esperaban este tipo de escándalo en un lugar como este.

"Supongo que no" dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime. Apenas termino la frase Logan bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad tratando de pasar su cabeza por el hoyo de su camiseta "Nos vemos más tarde enfermera Joy" grito mientras salía por la puerta a toda velocidad dejando una nube de humo y a una enfermera Joy riendo en voz baja y agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

ESCUELA POKEMON 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS – TERCERA PERSONA:

"¿En donde esta Logan? La clase ya empezó" dijo Roxanne con un ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mirando al reloj de la pared y luego por la ventana esperando ver a Logan aparecer.

"Señorita Roxanne" una niña levanto la mano "¿Si?" respondió Roxanne con una sonrisa deshaciéndose del ceño fruncido.

"¿El señor Logan vendrá?" pregunto inocentemente haciendo que toda la clase mirara a Roxanne esperando una respuesta. Roxanne, esperando que Logan cumpliera su promesa, respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa que ocultaba por completo su frustración.

"Por supuesto que sí, solo se le hizo un poco tarde" contesto Roxanne (¡Más vale que llegue pronto si no…!) sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mancha amarilla-naranja entro por la ventana y voló en círculos alrededor del salón; la mancha resulto ser Logan montando en su siempre leal Dragonite… Albion.

"¡¿Están listos para la clase?!" exclamo Logan al bajar de Albion mientras ambos levantaron su puño al aire, los niños emocionados lo imitaron mientras gritaban: "¡Siiiiii!" cambiando la atmósfera completamente.

Roxanne estaba enfadada, pues no solo llego tarde sino que Logan tuvo el descaro de montar una escena frente a sus alumnos quienes ahora estaban fuera de sus asientos admirando al increíble pokemon dragón.

"Cof, cof" Roxanne tosió en su mano llamando la atención de todos "¡Logan qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" pregunto Roxanne sonriendo dulcemente, sonrisa que no hace falta decir ocultaba todos los sentimientos negativos de la maestra.

 **(Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada, ¿estará enfadada conmigo?)** Pensó Logan "Claro" contesto siguiendo a Roxanne fuera del salón y cerrando la puerta tras él sabiendo que en ese momento le esperaba una reprimenda.

"¡¿En que estabas pensando haciendo una entrada como esa?! ¡Y para el colmo llegas tarde!" Roxanne regaño a Logan quien empezó a entrar en pánico y a desviar la vista constantemente.

 **(Esta es la primera vez desde que llegue a este mundo que una mujer me regaña de esta forma; debo decirle algo)** "F-fue una estrategia de enseñanza" dijo con confianza abandonando su nerviosismo **(¡¿Qué dije?!)** sin embargo sus pensamientos decían otra cosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate" le ordeno Roxanne con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera. Logan comenzó a calmarse al ver que al menos escuchara lo que tiene que decir.

"Bueno… creí que como soy muy joven los chicos no me tomarían muy en serio, asi que hice esa entrada para que me vieran como alguien genial y de esa forma me respetaran y escucharan" **(Saque todo eso de la manga, espero que funcione)** pensó con nerviosismo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

"Ya veo, nunca me puse a pensar en si los niños escucharían la lección de alguien tan joven como tu… ¡Bien pensado! Ahora vamos a proseguir con la clase" dijo sonriendo y entrando al salón. **/Nota: en este punto del tiempo Roxanne está en su primer año como profesora, por lo que también es joven/**

"Se lo creyó" suspiro de alivio Logan con una sonrisa para remarcar su triunfo.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Roxanne, quien se detuvo a medio camino y volteo sobresaltando a Logan.

"Q- que creo que será divertido, si eso… divertido" contesto rápidamente con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa que por suerte paso desapercibida por Roxanne.

"De acuerdo, vamos" respondió simplemente con una mirada un tanto extraña.

POV LOGAN:

La clase duro unas buenas 3 horas en donde me la pase explicando todo sobre la civilización antigua del pueblo Maruu, intente que todo fuera muy simple de entender y parecía funcionar muy bien aunque de vez en cuando necesitaba ver mi diario para guiarme durante la clase. Finalmente la clase termino en el momento en que sonó la campana del almuerzo y todos los niños dejaron el salón rápidamente dejándome a mí y Roxanne solos.

"Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera ves como maestro" alabo Roxanne acercándose a mí y entregándome una caja de almuerzo de las que servían en la escuela.

"Gracias, no fue tan malo como creí que sería pero el horario es horrible y la paga aun peor" bromee levantando la caja de almuerzo siendo esto lo único que recibiría por la clase y esto hizo reír a Roxanne un poco "Cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo será nuestra batalla?" pregunte con una sonrisa salvaje y brillo de mis ojos haciéndola saltar un poco.

"Sera después de la escuela… ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?" pregunto mientras analizaba detenidamente mi rostro **(Supongo que no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque también fue culpa mía por mostrárselo)**

"Digamos que es la razón principal por la cual Brandon me eligió como aprendiz" le dije volviendo a encender mis ojos para mostrarle y al mismo tiempo escanear su aura **(Hasta ahora el aura humana más fuerte que he visto es la de Cynthia, el resto parece muy débil en comparación me pregunto cuál es la razón de que un aura sea más débil o mas fuerte)** "Si me das una buena pelea te contare mas" dije sonriendo con confianza.

"Acepto el desafío" dijo Roxanne con determinación.

 **INICIO DE LA BATALLA**

"La batalla entre Roxanne la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Férrica y el retador Logan de pueblo Paleta está a punto de empezar" introdujo el árbitro mientras ambos, Roxanne y Logan se miraban intensamente. "Cada entrenador usara dos pokemon y solo el retador podrá sustituir pokemon durante el combate" pausa "¡Comiencen!"

"Yo iré primero si no te importa; ¡Sal Geodude!" Roxanne libero a su primer pokemon.

" **¿Asi que un Geodude eh? ¡Bien, es tu turno Blaster!"** Logan arrojo la pokebola liberando a su pokemon mas reciente, su Wartortle. **(Hora de empezar esta fiesta)**

"No creas que por tener ventaja de tipo me ganaras, ¡Geodude usa rodada!" ante la orden de su entrenador Geodude rodo a gran velocidad hacia Blaster con la amenaza de dar un gran golpe **"¡Esquívalo y usa rayo de hielo en todo el campo!"** cumpliendo Blaster uso su cola para impulsarse en el aire esquivando el ataque de su adversario y disparando un potente rayo de hielo a todo el campo convirtiéndolo de un campo de rocas a una tundra con el suelo cubierto de hielo.

(¿Qué está tramando?) "¡Eso no nos detendrá Geodude usa súper golpe!" lanzándose con un ataque de prioridad Geodude gano terreno rápidamente y se preparo para golpear a su oponente **"¡Regresa!"** Logan regreso a Blaster a su pokebola segundos antes de que el ataque de Geodude lo golpeara haciendo que este se resbalara unos momentos antes de recuperar la estabilidad (¿Por que lo regreso teniendo ventaja?) Logan saco otra de sus pokebolas y libero a su ultimo pokemon **"¡Kenai es hora de luchar!"** y el imponente Ursaring piso el campo con un rugido bestial **(Blaster aun es inexperto pero necesita esta victoria para darle confianza e impulsarlo a mejorar, asi que le dejare la última batalla por ahora dependerá de Kenai)** pensó mirando el campo de batalla "No entiendo porque cambiaste un pokemon que tenía una ventaja de tipo pero voy a aprovechar la oportunidad ¡Geodude usa rodada ya!" **(Gracias por caer en mi trampa)** pensó Logan sonriendo haciendo que Roxanne dudara de su decisión y viendo a Geodude, quien se encontraba resbalándose sin control y con una velocidad mediocre hacia Kenai debido al suelo congelado, era obvio que había caído en la trampa de su oponente (¡Oh no!) "¡Geodude recupérate pronto!" **"¡Es tarde ahora Kenai usa brazo martillo máximo poder!"** Kenai, quien esperaba pacientemente a que Geodude se acercara lo suficiente, levanto ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, los cuales empezaron a brillar intensamente y en el momento en que su oponente estaba dentro de su rango ataco ferozmente enterrando a Geodude en el suelo y formando un cráter pequeño debido a la fuerza del golpe "¡Noo, Geodude!" grito Roxanne pero una vez el humo se despejo se podía ver que Geodude estaba enterrado en el suelo sin moverse.

"¡Geodude ya no puede continuar, Ursaring es el ganador!" exclamo el árbitro.

Regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola Roxanne le susurro palabras de agradecimiento debido a su esfuerzo y se preparo para el siguiente encuentro **"¿Qué tal mi pequeña demostración, maestra?"** pregunto Logan con una sonrisa victoriosa "Debo decir que la forma en la usaste el campo a tu favor fue muy inteligente; veamos cómo te manejas con esto… ¡Sal Nosepass!" el pokemon cuyo diseño no le agrada a prácticamente nadie tomo el campo de batalla **"Kenai, regresa. Blaster yo te elijo"** Logan libero a su pokemon tipo agua de nuevo (Otra vez está usando a su Wartortle, pero me pregunto por cuánto tiempo) "¡Nosepass usa tormenta de arena!" con su nariz brillando, Nosepass desato un tornado de arena cegando la vista en el campo de batalla **(Planea utilizar las habilidades magnéticas de Nosepass para encontrar a Blaster, pero yo tengo una carta de triunfo)** "¿Qué harás ahora que no puedes ver nada? Nosepass por otra parte fasilmente encontrara a tu Wartortle incluso si no puede verlo" Roxanne se jacto desde el otro lado de la tormenta de arena "¡Usa tecleada!" ordeno Roxanne **"¡Apunta a tus 8 y usa Hydrobomba!"** Blaster confió es su entrenador y dirigió su ataque en la dirección indicada acertando un golpe directo muy efectivo en su oponente mandándolo a volar fuera de la tormenta de arena haciendo que esta disipe y dejando a Nosepass muy dañado "¡¿Cómo supiste exactamente donde estaba Nosepass?! ¡Es imposible!" exclamo Roxanne solo para que Logan se quedara callado hasta que dio la que sería su última orden **"Termina con escaldar"** dijo en un tono neutral, Blaster apunto y ataco a Nosepass, quien aun se estaba levantando después de recibir un potente ataque tipo agua prácticamente a quemarropa, dejándolo inconsciente e incapaz de luchar **"Jaque mate"** fueron las últimas palabras de Logan antes que el árbitro diera su veredicto.

"¡Nosepass ya no puede continuar, Wartortle gana lo que significa que la victoria es para Logan Dragneel de pueblo paleta!"

Roxanne regreso a Nosepass a su pokebola agradeciéndole por darlo todo en batalla aunque no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Logan supo por donde atacaría cuando ni el no su pokemon podían ver nada.

-FIN DE LA BATALLA-

"Felicidades, has ganado la Medalla Piedra como prueba de tu victoria en el gimnasio de ciudad Férrica" dijo entregándole la medalla.

"Gracias" contesto Logan arrojando la medalla como si fuera una moneda sin dejar de sonreír mientras Blaster lanzaba agua como una fuente en señal de victoria.

 **/Esta será la forma en la que Logan celebrara cada victoria en un gimnasio/**

"Fue una gran batalla, me divertí" le dijo Logan a Roxanne mirándola a los ojos, esta le devolvía la mirada aunque un tanto abatida por su derrota fulminante.

"Eso dices pero la verdad no tuve oportunidad" dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa "Eres realmente muy fuerte" dijo haciendo que Logan cerrara los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

"No te equivoques yo no lucho solo porque quiero ganar, yo lucho por que disfruto enfrentar a otros entrenadores y aprender sobre sus tácticas y estilos y de verdad disfrute nuestra batalla" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo también y te aseguro que aprendí mucho de ti jamás había visto a alguien predecir asi los movimientos de los demás, además de que ninguno de mis ataques fue efectivo" dijo Roxanne pensativa.

"Bueno… sabia que en el momento en que cambiara a un pokemon sin ventaja de tipo tu primer pensamiento sería el de atacar con fuerza y velocidad y rodada era e ataque perfecto, por eso me concentre en neutralizarlo al congelar el campo de batalla" le explico la estrategia que uso.

"Es muy interesante" dijo Roxanne "Aunque los ataques tipo agua por si solos son muy efectivos" contesto.

"En eso tienes razón pero Blaster solo ha estado conmigo por un par de días asi que aun estamos conociéndonos, es por eso que diseñe esta estrategia para aprovechar al máximo su poder actual pero una vez que lo conozca de arriba abajo no será necesario" explico Logan (Me pregunto si lo que hice fue trampa).

( _FLASHBACK)_

" _¿Qué harás ahora que no puedes ver nada? Nosepass por otra parte fisilmente encontrara a tu Wartortle incluso si no puede verlo" Roxanne se jacto desde el otro lado de la tormenta de arena "¡Usa tacleada!" ordeno Roxanne. Lo que Roxanne no noto debido a que la tormenta de arena obstruía su vista era que Logan había utilizado su visión aural para encontrar la ubicación exacta de Nosepass y utilizarla a su ventaja_ _ **"¡Apunta a tus 8 y usa Hydrobomba.**_

 _(FIN FLASBACK)_

Pasaron un buen rato discutiendo sobre la batalla hasta que nuestro protagonista tuvo que irse puesto que era hora de regresar a viajar hasta su próximo destino.

2 HORAS DESPUES FRENTE AL CENTRO POKEMON POV TERCERA PERSONA:

Después de la batalla Logan se dirigió al centro pokemon para tomar sus cosas y despedirse de la enfermera Joy, lo que nunca espero es que en el momento de irse Roxanne y toda la clase lo estuvieran esperando para despedirse también.

"¿No ibas a irte sin despedirte de tus alumnos verdad?" pregunto Roxanne con las manos en la cadera y todos sus alumnos sonriendo detrás de ella.

"Al parecer no" dijo Logan acercándose al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos y dándoles una sonrisa a todos los presentes "Gracias por venir a despedirse" dijo alborotando el cabello de los niños más cercanos.

"¿Dónde iras ahora?" pregunto la enfermera Joy a su más reciente amigo "Supongo que a otro gimnasio".

"Tienes razón, mi próxima batalla de gimnasio será en pueblo Dewford" les dijo **(Supongo que el que sigue es Brawly)** "Ese será mi próximo destino" subió en Albion.

"Ten, esto es de parte de toda la clase todos te deseamos mucha suerte en la liga Hoenn y en tu próxima batalla" dijo Roxanne entregándome una bolsa de dulces.

"Eso fue dulce de su parte" grillos sonaron ante la mala y obvia broma de Logan "Adoro los dulces, muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio el gesto" luego guardo los dulces en su mochila.

"Esto es de mi parte" dijo la enfermera "Te prepare la cena" dicho esto le entrego una caja envuelta en tela azul **(Comida gratis después de cada gimnasio… me gusta)** "Es mi guisado especial, asegúrate de comerlo todo"

"Muchas gracias enfermera Joy, estoy seguro de que sabe increíble" dijo guardando su comida para más tarde.

Una vez completamente preparado Logan se subió en Albion y le dio una última mirada a todos aquellos que vinieron a despedirlo y saludo con la mano "¡Hasta la próxima vez!"

"¡Suerte!" gritaron todos mientras veían a Logan saludando con la mano mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

"Próxima parada Pueblo Dewford ¡Máxima velocidad compañero!" mando a su dragón quien rugió de acuerdo y comenzó a volar a una gran velocidad hacia el horizonte.

FIN.

 **Ese fue el capitulo 18. Logan derroto a Roxanne con relativa facilidad pero recuerden que ella es la primer líder de gimnasio y por lo tanto la más débil. Gracias por leer y perdonen la tardanza.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aquí vamos otra vez. La verdad es que he estado teniendo un bloqueo de escritor y no sabía qué diablos escribir.**

 **CAPITULO 19.**

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

-Damas y caballeros la última batalla del acorazado está a punto de comenzar. De este lado está el entrenador a vencer, el novato que ha arrasado con todos sus contendientes ganando con relativa facilidad… Logan Dragneel- Exclamo el presentador señalando a nuestro protagonista de cabello carmesí que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y dando una sonrisa de confianza con Albion, su siempre leal Dragonite, parado a su lado imitando sus movimientos –Y de este lado otro entrenado que ha comenzado su viaje, el ha luchado con valor y su determinación le gano un puesto en la final. El es… Harrison- exclamo señalando a un joven de cabello rubio oscuro corto y ojos azules, vestía una camiseta a rayas verde y blanco con pantalones cargo marrón –Ambos contendientes lucharan para ganar el premio de una dotación de vallas y esta…- exclamo señalando las varias cajas apiladas que contenían la vallas y junto a ellas en un podio estaba una pokebola blanca y purpura con una M -… la increíble Master Ball- Los espectadores gritaron con emoción –La batalla será uno contra uno y aquel cuyo pokemon ya no pueda continuar será eliminado. ¡Que comienza el combate!- el presentador bajo la mano dando inicio a la batalla.

-Conbusken, yo te elijo- grito Harrison liberando al pokemon tipo fuego y lucha que al momento de tocar el campo de batalla comenzó a dar algunas patadas de calentamiento.

-Es tu turno Albion, muéstrale el poder de un tipo dragón- grito Logan enviando al que, de momento, era su pokemon más fuerte. El poderoso Dragonite voló y aterrizo en el campo de batalla y su expresión normalmente amigable se convirtió en un seño fruncido de concentración.

 **3 DIAS ANTES. POV LOGAN:**

En este momento me encontraba en un muelle cuyo nombre no me moleste en aprender, había parado a comer algo antes de seguir mi camino rumbo a pueblo Dewford para mi próxima batalla de gimnasio.

Mientras comía me encontré con la duda de si sería conveniente volar allí sobre Albion debido a la distancia. Si bien confió en las capacidades de mi compañero, volar sobre tierra y mar eran cosas totalmente diferentes ya que sobrevolar tierra nos asegura un terreno donde descansar en caso de que lo necesitemos, cosa que el mar no nos provee y sería muy arriesgado.

-Supongo que nuestra mejor opción es viajar en barco compañero- le dije a Albion que despego su cara de la comida y me miro con curiosidad –Quien sabe tal vez sea divertido y podremos relajarnos un poco ¿Qué dices?- Albion asintió felizmente.

Después de pagar por nuestra comida Albion y yo nos dirigimos a comprar boletos para cualquier barco que se dirija a nuestro destino. Al llegar a boletería me distraje por un volante que decía lo siguiente:

 _¡Atención entrenador o entrenadora!_

 _Si te gustan las batallas y confías en tu habilidad y tus pokemon estas invitado al CRUCERO DE BATALLA un enorme barco preparado para resistir el poder desencadenado en las más emocionantes batallas pokemon._

 _Si estás preparado por favor regístrate lo antes posible porque el barco zarpara al atardecer. Aquel que supere a todos sus rivales y conquiste la prueba del crucero recibirá como premio una increíble y muy difícil de encontrar Master Ball, una pokebola capaz de atrapar a los más poderosos pokemon con un índice de éxito del %100 y una dotación de las mejores vallas de la región._

 _El crucero también cuenta con camarotes cómodos para nuestros viajeros con tres comidas al día y al finalizar el torneo el ganador tendrá una fiesta en su honor._

-¿Crucero de batalla eh?- dije en voz baja pensando. (Normalmente evitaría los torneos y batallas que no me consigan una medalla hasta llegar a la liga pero si pienso más estratégicamente muchos de los participantes probablemente compitan en la Liga Hoenn y sería útil conocer algo de la competencia. Por otro lado una Master Ball puede ser muy útil en el futuro y es muy cierto que son difíciles de conseguir, solo recuerdo haber visto un par en todo el anime) –Parece que nuestro viaje en barco será más divertido que relajante viejo amigo y compañero- le dije a Albion sonriendo emocionado por conseguir la Master Ball.

Después de registrarme obteniendo el penúltimo puesto para el torneo del Crucero pase el resto del día deambulando por el puerto para no aburrirme, cosa que no funciono. Llegado el atardecer yo y un grupo formado por 16 entrenadores incluyéndome (Supongo que solo tendré que luchar 4 veces, suponiendo que llegue a la final) mire a mis posibles contrincantes y note que la gran mayoría parecían ser entrenadores y entrenadoras novatos, juzgando su apariencia claro.

Levantando la vista tome nota del barco frente a mí. Era enorme, más grande que un crucero de lujo. Una vez nos permitieron el abordaje y llegamos a la cima de la rampa pude ver que el Crucero no solo era alto sino también ancho fácilmente podría tener una piscina olímpica. Mirando a mi izquierda estaba el resto del barco, ya saben donde no había batallas, que supongo debe contener los camarotes, salas recreativas, comedores, salones y lo que sea que deba tener un barco.

Cuando todos estábamos admirando el nuestro transporte y cuadrilátero con miradas de sorpresa y fascinación un hombre de traje llamo nuestra atención con un silbido. El hombre era rechoncho y parecía simpático, vestía un traje a rayas azul y una pajarita roja, tenía el cabello canoso y un par de gafas de media luna. Luego comenzó su discurso.

No soy fan de los discursos asi que me espacie durante la mayor parte pero logre captar lo más importante. El dueño del Crucero, que es quien nos habla, se presento como el Sr Bouregart. Nos conto que el Crucero de Batalla viaja de puerto en puerto ofreciendo su torneo para todo aquel que disfrute las batallas pokemon. Junto a él estaba el capitán Turner, un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus años cincuenta o cuarenta y tantos, tenía el cabello negro con franjas grises a cado lado de la cabeza y tenía el clásico uniforme blanco de capitán.

Tenía curiosidad sobre quién diablos pagaba por el mantenimiento de este monstruo marino de barco y cómo funcionaba pero después de ver algo tan impresionante como la pirámide de batalla me quede callado. Si este barco vuela estaré preparado.

En el momento en que salí de mi ensoñación ya estábamos en medio de un increíble bufet de todo lo que puedas comer. Definitivamente tengo viajar en barco más seguido.

Después de días de comer solo vallas la comida preparada fue muy bienvenida, tanto que ni siquiera le preste atención al discurso de apertura, no es que fuera interesante de todos modos. Pero por suerte pude escuchar las reglas del torneo: "Solo se puede usar un pokemon", si asi es, un pokemon para todas las batallas que serán 1 vs 1 sin importar nada más.

La elección por mi parte fue sencilla –Albion, tu lucharas en el torneo- le dije a mi Dragonite después de tragar un trozo de carne. Albion respondió con un saludo militar haciéndome reír un poco –Creo que has visto demasiada televisión compañero- Albion normalmente veía la televisión conmigo en la casa Ketchum y de un día para otro empezó a imitar lo que le parecía divertido.

Era la elección más lógica a mi parecer teniendo en cuenta que los tipo dragón son vulnerables a su mismo tipo, el tipo hielo y al tipo hada. Es muy difícil que aparezca un tipo hada en esta región debido a que su tipo sigue en investigación; estoy seguro de poder enfrentarme a cualquier tipo dragón, a menos que pertenezca a un elite cuatro o campeón, y en caso de encontrarme frente a un tipo hielo confió en mis capacidades de maniobra para superar el problema.

Me di la vuelta para ver que todos estaban siendo guiados a sus camarotes y me les uní rápidamente. En el camino nos mostraron otras áreas del crucero como el salón recreativo, guardería y el centro pokemon que, según las normas, debe estar presente en todo torneo, liga y ciudad cede de un gimnasio.

Al final del recorrido nos guiaron a nuestros camarotes, sin ver ni presentarme a ninguno de mis posibles contendientes entre y me dirigí directamente a la cama. No podía hacer mi típico entrenamiento nocturno hoy asi que aprovechare para descansar ben para mañana.

-Buenas noches Albion- dije mirando al Dragonite que se echó en el suelo para dormir, recuerdo que cuando era un Dratini dormía en mi cama pero ahora es imposible –Mañana será divertido, ya puedo pensar un buen uso para la Master Ball-

 **Capitulo corto como un indicativo de que continuare con la historia aunque la publicación de capítulos será bastante random.**


	20. ¡Yo quiero una Master Ball!

**CAPITULO 20**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso y realmente no tengo excusas simplemente doy asco escribiendo algo fuera del canon y generalmente no se me ocurre nada bueno por eso los capítulos me han salido demasiado cortos. En fin déjenme en los comentarios que piensan de la historia hasta ahora. Por cierto, cambie la portada por una imagen de Zeraora porque me encanto su diseño y me gustaria que apareciera más adelante en la historia.**

 **¡YO QUIERO UNA MASTER BALL!**

 **POV LOGAN:**

La mañana siguiente llego muy rápido, demasiado si me preguntan, acabo de darme una ducha y ni siquiera me moleste en secarme el cabello, el cual se veía como el de Simon adulto de Gurren Lagann solo que de color rojo, había intentado tener el cabello largo pero estorbaba demasiado asi que fui por este estilo. Había sujetado mis pokebolas firmemente a mi cinturón y colocado de forma segura la pokebola de Guilmon en mi collar.

Con unas ligeras pataditas en el costado desperté a Albion (Dragonite) para meterlo en su pokebola y comenzamos a caminar al comedor del barco en donde planeaba abusar de los prestigios de ser un concursante y comer hasta hartarme, después de todo rara vez puedo comer asi durante los viajes sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que evito la mayoría de la ciudades y pueblos que no tienen gimnasios cortando por los bosques y montañas y por si alguien no lo sabía allí no hay buenos restaurantes.

Regresando al tema importante. Al llegar al comedor pude ver a los demás entrenadores junto con los pokemon que usarían para el torneo y sinceramente… me siento como una mala persona. Frente a mi había niños y niñas de 12 años de edad, con algunas excepciones que puedo contar con una sola mano, que tenían pokemon como: Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, algún Mightyena, Taillow y creo haber visto un Vigoroth. Mientras que yo tenía a Albion un Dragonite en su última fase evolutiva que también era considerado como un semi-legendario por aquellos que han jugado a los juegos ¿Soy una mala persona por tener tanta ventaja? ¿O un buen entrenador al ir con todo desde el inicio y no subestimar a nadie? No lo sé, ustedes díganme. **(NOTA DE AUTOR: Enserio por favor coméntenlo)** Sea como fuere ya había inscrito a Albion y no puedo cambiarlo.

Decidí ignorar mis preocupaciones puesto que todos aquí luchamos por la Máster Ball y gracias a mi conocimiento sobre el anime probablemente pueda sacarle más provecho.

Después de desayunar todos los participantes nos reunimos alrededor del campo de batalla, a ambos lados había gradas repletas de los pasajeros no competidores que supongo decidieron venir a ver por diversión, en uno de los extremos había un pequeño palco elevado donde se encontraba el Señor Bouregart junto con quien asumo es un comentarista junto con una pantalla gigante. La verdad no veo el caso de hacer tanto escándalo por un torneo que solo tiene 16 concursantes.

-¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas competidores y amantes de las batallas pokemon! ¡Hoy nos encontramos en el asombroso crucero de batalla!- grito el comentarista animando al publico –Mi nombre es Harry y será mi honor actuar como su comentarista en lo que de seguro será un gran torneo- Harry hizo una reverencia demasiado exagerada. El es un hombre rubio con el cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, usa un traje negro con corbata roja y gafas de sol negras. ¿Han visto al comentarista de los torneos en Dragon ball? Pues él es idéntico –A mi lado se encuentra nuestro querido señor Bouregart el dueño del crucero. Como todos aquí saben, frente a nosotros se encuentran 16 entrenadores los cuales se enfrentaran en batallas uno contra uno y finalmente el último en pie será coronado como el vencedor del torneo y recibirá esto…- levanto una cortina -… la grandiosa ¡Master Ball!- anuncio ganándose una gran ronda de aplausos –Este torneo particularmente es bastante especial ya que 14 de los 16 competidores, estos encantadores jóvenes y jovencitas, acaban de empezar su viaje asi que por favor ¡recibamos a los participantes con un fuerte aplauso!- alzo su mano y todas los espectadores nos aplaudieron estrepitosamente.

Las reacciones a los aplausos fueron mixtas: algunos disfrutaron y se bañaron en la gloria, otros se veían avergonzados y yo, por otro lado, estaba un poco incomodo, había mucha gente y no estoy para nada acostumbrado a esto. ¿14? Supongo que yo estoy incluido pero eso significa que hay 2 competidores con experiencia, tal vez pueda reconocerlos por su apariencia __miré a mi alrededor y note que había dos jóvenes definitivamente mayor que los demás, yo incluido, tal vez entre 16 y 18 años. Parecían muy confiados al tener que enfrentarse a un grupo de novatos, tal vez debería darles una lección.

-Las reglas son muy simples- comenzó a hablar el señor Bouregart –Es una serie de batallas uno a uno en la cual solo podrán utilizar al pokemon inscrito previamente, habrá un intervalo de tiempo entre cada batalla suficiente para que su pokemon se recupere de sus daños en el centro pokemon del crucero y estén en su máxima condición para regresar al combate, sin más que decir por favor disfruten del torneo- inclino su cabeza un poco y sonrió como de costumbre.

Mientras esos dos explicaban las reglas del torneo en la pantalla gigante se cargaron nuestras fotos en una cuadricula la cual se reorganizo para formar la tabla de batallas como lo hacen durante las ligas.

-Jejeje- me reí en voz baja al ver quien sería mi primer oponente –Parece que la fiesta empezara temprano- resulta que mi primer oponente es uno de esos tipos mayores a los que le quería dar una lección, parece que el poder del guion esta de mi lado.

Mi batalla era la última por lo que yo y el resto de entrenadores que no pelearían aun nos sentamos en dos bancos donde cabíamos todos y nos preparamos para observar la primera batalla.

-Nuestra primera batalla está a punto de comenzar- anuncio el comentarista con mucha emoción –A mi izquierda se encuentra uno de los dos entrenadores que cuentan con experiencia previa y de seguro un gran desafío…. ¡Adam de Ciudad Verde!- presento Harry. Adam era un hombre joven, ¿Adolescente? Alto con cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, viste una camisa de manga largar purpura con el pecho abierto y unas bermudas verde oscuro junto con unas sandalias y estaba sonriendo de forma petulante –Y a mi derecha se encuentra uno de nuestros queridos novatos, el cual no dudo, nos dará un gran combate… ¡Harrison de Villa Raíz!– Harry presento al segundo luchador. Harrison era un niño de 12 años, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro corto encrespado en la parte superior de su cabeza, ojos azules, viste una camiseta a rayas verde y blanco junto con unos pantalones cargo marrón.

¿Harrison? ¿Harrison? Ese nombre me suena ¿En qué parte del anime aparecía? ¡Ohh si ya lo recuerdo! Él fue quien derroto a Ash en la conferencia plateada durante la liga Jotho. Confirme por completo mis pensamientos cuando el chico saco a su pokemon Conbusken, que luego evolucionaria en el Blaziken que derrotaría al Charizard de Ash en una de las mejores batallas de esa parte del anime.

Su contrincante saco un Meganium, por lo que posiblemente venga de Jotho… o no, no es realmente importante. Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. La razón de esto es que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que podría encontrarme con alguno de los rivales de Ash, descartando a aquellos que tenían su edad como: Gary, Ritchie, Morrison, Barry, Paul, etc. Aun me quedan los de mi edad o incluso mayores que yo como: Harrison, Tyson (De la liga Hoenn, el que tiene un Mwauth), Tobías (El tipo que tenia al Darkrai) y Alan (El del Mega-Charizard X) eso podría ser muy interesante e incluso un desafío.

Levantando a cabeza pude ver que la batalla estaba igualada a pesar de la ventaja de tipo del Conbusken de Harrison. Probablemente debido a la diferencia de nivel y a la experiencia del entrenador ¿Cómo se llama?... Adam.

Poco tiempo después Harrison había ganado, sin embargo su victoria fue costosa ya que su Conbusken quedo muy lastimado por la batalla.

-¡Increíble damas y caballeros! El ganador de la primer batalla de este torneo es… ¡Harrison de Villa Raíz!- Anuncio Harry y la gente aplaudió al ganador. Harrison sonrió triunfalmente a su victoria y regreso a su herido Conbusken de nuevo a su pokebola para un descanso muy merecido -¡Harrison avanza a la segunda ronda!- dijo el anunciador mientras en la pantalla gigante la foto de Adam se volvía blanca y negra mientras que la de Harrison subía un puesto en la tabla.

No quiero sonar cruel ni nada pero he de admitir que luego del combate de Harrison el resto fueron… simples. El 100% de las veces gano el que tenía la ventaja de tipo, cosa que es normal en los juegos pero no en el anime (EJ: Pikachu vs Onix, ¡THE WINNER IS PIKACHU!) Sea como sea, fue muy predecible.

-Damas y caballeros a continuación tendremos la última batalla de esta emocionante primer etapa del torneo- anuncio Harry levantando su mano al aire emocionando a la gente –A mi derecha tenemos a nuestro último novato en presentarse, recién llegado desde la región Kanto… ¡Logan de Pueblo Paleta!- al escuchar mi nombre hice un esfuerzo por ignorar a la gente y camine a mi lugar del campo de batalla con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta –Y a mi izquierda se encuentra Arnold de Pueblo Villa **(Se me acaba de ocurrir, Se que no tiene sentido jajaja)** \- Arnold era un tipo de estatura baja al cual se le podía notar su edad debido a su barba de chivo, tiene los ojos y el cabello negro corto y viste unos jeans azules y camiseta blanca debajo de un chaleco negro. El se veía muy confiado como si perder fuera imposible -¡Que comience la batalla!-

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA: COMBATE**

 **LOGAN: NEGRITA** _OPONENTE: CURSIVA_ COMENTADOR: NORMAL MAYUSCULA

 _-¡Adelante Shiftry, es hora de ganar esto!-_ __Grito Arnold liberando al pokemon Planta/Siniestro, el cual se preparo para el combate **– ¡Préstame tu poder Albion!-** Grito nuestro protagonista liberando a su compañero Dragonite, quien se paro con una mirada seria en su rostro que podría hacer pensar a algunos que se trata de un pokemon totalmente diferente.

-¡ARNOLD HA DECIDIDO COMENZAR CON SHIFTRY MIENTRAS QUE LOGAN A SACADO A SU DRAGONITE Y DE MOMENTO NADIE TIENE UNA VENTAJA DE TIPO, PODRIA SUCEDER CUALQUIER COSA!- comento Harry.

- _¡Shiftry usa Ciclón de Hojas!-_ obedeciendo la orden de su maestro, Shiftry desato un enorme tornado de hojas verdes contra su oponente **-¡Contraataca con Vendaval!-** el pokemon Dragon/Volador agito sus pequeñas pero fuertes alas creando un poderoso ataque de vientos huracanados.

-¡INCREIBLE AMBOS ATAQUES COLISIONARON PERO PARECE QUE EL VENDAVAL SERA EL GANADOR!- Efectivamente, Vendaval al ser un ataque de tipo volador gano terreno y atravesó el ciclón de hojas pero un segundo antes de alcanzar a Shiftry el ya se había alejado.

 **-(Shiftry es un pokemon muy rápido, esto sera interesante)** Analizo nuestro protagonista. _-¡Usa Bola Sombra!-_ Shiftry cargo y lanzo el ataque tipo fantasma a gran velocidad, pero no a la suficiente **-¡Vuela para esquivar!-** El Dragonite se elevo hacia el cielo rapidamente evitando el ataque enemigo fácilmente y comenzó a sobrevolar el campo de batalla _-¡Tch, cobarde! ¡Sigue con Recurrente!-_ Shiftry siguió atacando pero cada uno de los proyectiles eran evitados **-¡Pulso Dragon!-** Albion despendio y expulso de su boca una biga de energía purpura claro hacia Shiftry, el cual esquivo según la orden de su entrenador; el siclo siguió repitiéndose un par de veces más con el mismo resultado.

-¡AMBOS ENTRENADORES HAN MANTENIDO A SUS POKEMON REALIZANDO PODEROSOS ATAQUES A DISTANCIA Y EN CONSECUENCA NINGUNO SE HA HECHO DAÑO!- comento Harry atento a las acciones de ambos pokemon.

 **-¡Ahora Albion acércate a toda velocidad!-** El Dragonite voló directamente hacia el Shiftry a gran velocidad _-¡Usa Ciclón de Hojas y acabemos con esto de una vez!-_ Arnold ya estaba molesto, la batalla que supuestamente seria un juego de niños resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo esperado, si bien su Shiftry no estaba muy dañado había atacado tantas veces que comenzaba a cansarse. Estaba tan frustrado que nunca noto la sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro de Logan **(Perfecto)**.

 **-¡Continua y no te detengas!-** el comentario de nuestro protagonista confundió a todos excepto a su pokemon, quien ya tenía una idea del plan de su entrenador. No por nada se dice que los Dragonite son muy inteligentes (Lo dice la Pokedex) además de que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y están perfectamente sincronizados. -¡¿ACASO SERA EL FINAL DEL COMBATE?!- pregunto Harry.

Albion había arremetido contra el Ciclón de Hojas y se produjo una capa de humo. _–Al fin, gane-_ dijo Arnold solo para que medio segundo después el y todos los presentes se asombraran por la siguiente frase de Logan **-¡Usa puño fuego!-** De entre el humo Albion salió con apenas un poco de daño pero ni de lejos el suficiente para impedir que siguiera peleando y al entrar en rango su puño se cubrió de intensas llamas para luego golpear con fuerza a Shiftry causándole un gran daño debido a la eficacia del Fuego contra su parte Planta **-¡Termínalo con un Pulso Dragon a máximo poder!-** antes de que Shiftry supiera donde estaba parado fue golpeado por la biga de poder tipo dragón y… cayó derrotado **–Jaque mate-** dijo Logan sonriendo ante su triunfo.

 **FIN DEL COMBATE.**

-¡Que asombroso final! ¡El ganador es Logan de Pueblo Paleta!- Grito Harry al momento que la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Logan se rasco la parte posterior del cuello debido a la incomodidad que sentía al ser el centro de atención de tantas personas. Arnold, por su parte, tenía el ceño fruncido. No podía entender cómo fue que perdió, su plan era simple: El y su amigo Adam entrarían a este torneo cuando los demás participantes seguían siendo novatos y ganarían el premio fácilmente pero fallaron.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto mirando directamente hacia Logan con una mirada de furia.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Logan a pesar de tener una idea.

-¿Cómo es que tu Dragonite recibió el ciclón de hojas de mi Shiftry sin que se dañara? Incluso si el tipo Hierba no es fuerte contra el tipo Dragon debió de haberlo herido o al menos frenado- Se explico Arnold.

-Fue por la habilidad de Albion- explico Logan –Su habilidad es compensación, que reduce el daño a la mitad siempre y cuando Albion no haya sido herido antes. Por eso Albion siempre mantuvo la distancia de Shiftry, para que cuando llegara el momento pudiera realizar el Puño Fuego sin recibir mucho daño y sin que Shiftry pudiera esquivarlo. Creí que esa sería la mejor forma de ganar- Término su explicación aclarando las dudas de todos los presentes.

 **EN LAS GRADAS DE LOS PARTICIPANTES:**

-¡Wow! ¿vieron eso? El es muy fuerte- comento una chica.

-Sí, lo derroto fácilmente- dijo un chico.

-No se me había ocurrido usar la habilidad de mi pokemon de esa forma- comento otro chico.

-Yo ni siquiera se cual es la habilidad de mi pokemon- dijo otro (Recuerden que son novatos)

-Ese Dragonite es muy fuerte también- comente Harrison en voz baja –Me gustaria llegar a luchar contra el- dijo el futuro rival de Ash.

 **SEGUNDA RONDA:**

 **BATALLA 1: HARRISON VS ENTRENADOR**

El Conbusken de Harrison se para en frente de un Taillow el cual se mantiene volando y a la orden de sus entrenadores Conbusken ataca con un Lanzallamas y Taillow con un Picotazo.

 **BATALLA 2: ENTRENADOR X vs ENTRENADORA Y**

Un Vigoroth y un Treecko se enfrentan por unos segundos para luego saltar a la acción.

 **BATALLA 3: ENTRENADORA A VS ENTRENADORA B**

Un Mudkip y un Torchic corren el uno al otro y chocan en el centro del campo.

 **BATALLA 4: LOGAN vs LARA**

Albion desciende desde lo alto del cielo usando Garra Dragon hacia un ya agotado Mightyena, el cual ataca con un Colmillo Hielo.

 **TERCERA RONDA:**

 **BATALLA 1: HARRISON vs ENTRENADORA Y**

El Conbusken de Harrison acierta un lanzallamas terminando la batalla en contra de Treecko.

 **BATALLA 2: LOGAN vs ENTRENADORA A**

El resultado era obvio un Mudkip contra un Dragonite, un pokemon en su primera etapa contra uno en su última etapa, no duro demasiado tiempo.

 **ULTIMA RONDA**

 **BATALLA FINAL: LOGAN vs HARRISON**

-Damas y caballeros la última batalla del torneo está a punto de comenzar. De este lado está el entrenador a vencer, el novato que ha arrasado con todos sus contendientes ganando con relativa facilidad… ¡Logan de Pueblo Paleta!- Exclamo el presentador señalando a nuestro protagonista de cabello carmesí que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y dando una sonrisa de confianza con Albion, su siempre leal Dragonite, parado a su lado imitando sus movimientos –Y de este lado otro entrenador que ha comenzado su viaje, el ha luchado con valor y su determinación le gano un puesto en la final. El es… ¡Harrison de Villa Raíz!- exclamo señalando a un joven de cabello rubio oscuro corto y ojos azules, vestía una camiseta a rayas verde y blanco con pantalones cargo marrón –Ambos contendientes lucharan para ganar el premio de una dotación de vallas y esta…- exclamo señalando las varias cajas apiladas que contenían la vallas y junto a ellas en un podio estaba una pokebola blanca y purpura con una M -… ¡la increíble Master Ball!- Los espectadores gritaron con emoción –La batalla será uno contra uno y aquel cuyo pokemon ya no pueda continuar será eliminado. ¡Que comience la batalla!- el presentador bajo la mano dando inicio a la batalla.

-¡Conbusken, yo te elijo!- grito Harrison liberando al pokemon tipo fuego y lucha que al momento de tocar el campo de batalla comenzó a dar algunas patadas de calentamiento.

-¡Es tu turno Albion, muéstrale el poder de un dragón!- grito Logan enviando al que, de momento, era su pokemon más fuerte. El poderoso Dragonite voló y aterrizo en el campo de batalla y su expresión normalmente amigable se convirtió en un seño fruncido de concentración.

 **COMBATE**

 **LOGAN: NEGRITA** _HARRISON: CURSIVA_

 _-¡Combusken usa Lanzallamas!-_ el pokemon Fuego/Lucha disparo un torrente de llamas hacia su contendiente **-¡Neutralízalo con Vendaval!-** el Dragonite agito sus alas y un tornado se dirigió y choco con las llamas empujándolas hacia atrás y anulando el ataque, Combusken se sujeto del suelo para no salir volando cosa que nuestro protagonista aprovecho **-¡Usa vendaval otra vez!-** Vendaval es un ataque tipo Volador, muy eficaz contra un tipo Lucha por lo que al hacer contacto con el Combusken este fue atrapado por los fuertes viento causándole una gran cantidad de daño.

 _-¡Vamos Combusken, no te rindas se que puedes!-_ __animo su entrenador y Combusken se levanto lentamente y se puso en posición **-¡Ese es el espíritu! Albion usa Garra Dragon-** Albion cargo su mano con energía que tomo la forma de un guantelete con 3 grandes garras y se lanzo al ataque.

 _-¡Rápido esquívalo!-_ A solo unos escasos centímetros el pokemon inicial de Hoenn logro esquivar el ataque enemigo. Harrison suspiro de alivio y miro donde estaba su oponente. Logan estaba sonriendo, Luchar contra Harrison era interesante debido a que se parece mucho a la personalidad de Ash y su modo de pelear también era similar.

 _-¡Usa Lanzallamas!-_ Combusken disparo un torrente de fuego desde su pico mucho más grande de lo que ha sido hasta ahora **(Parece que su habilidad se activo, es hora de terminar con esto aunque no negare que fue divertido) -¡Terminemos con esto con un Vendaval a máximo poder!-** Albion agito nuevamente sus alas creando poderosas corrientes de viento que barrieron con el ataque de fuego y el propio Combusken, quien estaba agotado debido al combate, fue derrotado.

 **-Jaque Mate-** dijo nuestro protagonista celebrando su victoria.

 **FIN DEL COMBATE.**

-Combusken ya no puede continuar, ¡el ganador del torneo es Logan Dragneel de Pueblo Paleta!- Grito Harry haciendo que la gente emocionada comenzara a aplaudir y gritar. Harrison suspiro decepcionado mientras devolvía a su Combusken a su pokebola -¡Y también démosle un aplauso Harrison por haber llegado hasta la final! Por favor que nuestro ganador se acerque para que nuestro querido Señor Bouregart le entregue los premios- dijo señalando un pequeño podio.

-Joven por haber salido victorioso de este torneo has ganado la Master Ball, por favor dale un buen uso- dijo el Señor Bouregart entregando la Master Ball y colgando una medalla dorada en mi cuello –También has ganado una gran dotación de las mejores bayas de la región- dijo señalando una gran pila de cajas, cada una contenía un tipo especifico de baya –Podemos enviarlas a donde tú quieras, felicidades-

-Gracias señor- dijo Logan mirando reflexivamente la Master Ball mientras pensaba con que pokemon usarla.

-¡Y con esto damas y caballeros damos por terminado este gran torneo, mi nombre es Harry y me despido, hasta la próxima vez!- dijo el animador.

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS. POV LOGAN:**

Después del torneo, fui directamente con el señor Bouregart para darle la dirección para el envió de las bayas, que sería el rancho del Profesor Oak. Una vez acabado con ese tema tuve que asistir a una fiesta en mi honor, con comida, música y todo eso. La fiesta fue muy incómoda para mí, tener un gran número de personas felicitándome, dándome la mano e incluso se tomaron unas fotos conmigo… no es algo que quiera repetir.

También tuve una charla con Harrison, el me felicito por haber ganado y yo le dije que tal vez la próxima vez tendrá una forma de tratar con los Tipo Dragon, a lo cual el afirmo que la próxima vez me vencería. Ese desafío era interesante pero tampoco quería tener un rival que luchara conmigo cada vez que lo vea asi que lo desafié a encontrarnos en la liga Hoenn donde resolveríamos este asunto y el acepto.

 **LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

En este momento estaba llamando a Pueblo Paleta para avisarle al Profesor Oak sobre la llegada del cargamento de bayas que le llegaría en un par de días.

 **-¿Hola?-** mi llamada sin embargo no fue respondida por el profesor sino por su nieto Gary Oak.

-Yo, Cabezón ha sido un tiempo. Me alegra verte- salude haciéndolo enojar por usar el apodo que le di.

 **-¿Podrías dejar de decirme asi Logan? Es bastante molesto-** dijo Gary irritado.

-Lo siento ese es tu apodo designado y debo usarlo; aun asi es mejor que el de Ash- dijo sin perder mi sonrisa.

 **-Bien, lo que sea. ¿Necesitas que llame al abuelo?-** Pregunto.

-Nah, no es necesario solo anota en alguna parte o dile que dentro de los próximos tres días un cargamento de bayas llegara al rancho y debe recibirlo- explique.

 **-¿Bayas? ¿De dónde las sacaste?-** pregunto con curiosidad.

-De camino a ganar mi tercera medalla me inscribí a un torneo y gane- dije mostrando la medalla que traía colgando del cuello –El premio era una dotación de bayas y eso- dije mostrando la Master Ball.

 **-¡Wow! ¿Esa es una Master Ball?-** pregunto un tanto asombrado, yo asentí confirmando su información **–Es la mejor Pokebola que se ha hecho-** dijo él, me sorprendí un poco de que lo supiera.

-Si, aun no se con que pokemon usarla pero sigue siendo genial. Es bueno desviarse de tus planes de ves en cuando- dije con una sonrisa –Eso me recuerda que el próximo año tu y Ash empezaran sus viajes ¿Estas emocionado?- le pregunte.

 **-Sí, ya no puedo esperar para que empiece y asi poder convertirme en el mejor entrenador-** dijo de forma desafiante con una sonrisa de confianza **–Sobre eso… ¿Qué pokemon inicial hubieras elegido de no haber tenido a tus pokemon?-** pregunto Gary, creo que a modo de consejo.

Eso es algo que había pensado desde que llegue a este universo y había elegido un pokemon inicial de cada región. En Kanto elegiría a Charmander, mas por nostalgia que por otra cosa, eso y que nunca he sido fanático ni del tipo Agua ni del tipo Planta. En Jotho iría por Totodile ya que Feraligtr era uno de los pocos pokemon de Agua que me gustaban. En Hoenn elegiría a Torchic porque me encanta Blaziken, en este momento no lo tengo porque sería una exageración tener dos pokemon de tipo Fuego/Lucha pero quien sabe. En Sinnoh seria a Chimchar, que de hecho ya lo tuve y ahora es un Infernape. En Unova sinceramente no me gusta ninguno de los tres pero de tener que elegir iría por Oshawott solo porque Samurott era el más decente de los tres, la verdad es que la quinta generación nos dio una gran cantidad de malos diseños de pokemon aunque hay algunos muy buenos (Haxorus, Hydreigon, Krokodile, etc). En Kalos elegiría a Fennekin solo porque me gustan mucho los zorros de fuego (Como Ninetails) además debo ser uno de los pocos fans de Delphox que existen. Finalmente averigüe que en Alola los tres iniciales son: Litten, Popplio y Rowlet cuyas etapas finales son: Incineroar (Fuego/Siniestro), Primarina (Agua/Hada) y Decidueye (Planta/Fantasma) y mi elección seria Litten.

-Sinceramente elegiría a Charmander pero eso solo basado en mis gustos. Hay varias maneras de elegir a tu primer pokemon- le dije a Gary.

 **-¿Que maneras hay?-** pregunto muy interesado.

-Una es la manera lógica teniendo en cuenta sus evoluciones finales. Debes recordar que tanto Charizard y Venusaur adquieren un segundo tipo, esto puede dar muchas ventajas pero también desventajas porque tendrán las debilidades de ambos tipos; mientras que Blastoise seguirá siendo solo tipo agua. Otra forma de verlo es que el primer gimnasio desde Pueblo Paleta es de tipo Roca asi que el tipo agua sería más útil al principio de tu viaje- comencé a explicarle desde mi punto de vista.

 **-Entonces la mejor opción sería Squirtle-** concluyo Gary.

-Sí pero al fin y al cabo capturaras mas pokemon durante tu viaje-dije recuperando su atención –Fácilmente podría atrapar mas pokemon tipo agua, fuego y planta para cubrir tus debilidades. Asi que mi concejo es este: Ignora toda la lógica y elige al pokemon con el que te sientas más a gusto o identificado o simplemente el que te agrade mas porque él te acompañara durante todo tu viaje, el será tu primer amigo- eso es todo lo que podía decirle, el resto depende de lo que él quiera hacer.

 **-Elegir a un amigo ¿eh?... lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Logan y recuerda que cuando sea entrenador voy a retarte a una batalla-** dijo con una sonrisa presumida típica de él.

-Jajaja, si claro lo que tu digas Cabezón. Salúdame a todos por favor. Nos vemos- me despedí con la imagen de un Gary muy irritado cosa que me hizo bastante gracia.

Mañana llegare a Pueblo Dewford donde se encuentra Brawly el próximo líder de gimnasio al cual me enfrentare; hasta entonces solo voy a descansar y relajarme.

 **POR FAVOR LEAN ABAJO.**

 **Fin del capítulo. Como dije en la parte arriba escribir fuera del canon es algo que se me dificulta bastante por lo que probablemente los siguientes capítulos no sean tan largos. Sin embargo también hay que decir que después de ver la película "Pokemon yo te elijo" y de ver varios torneos por Youtube mis ganas de escribir esta historia regresaron asi que probablemente actualizare más seguido pero tengan en cuenta que esta no es mi única historia. EN FIN, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP Y LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL, QUE LES GUSTA Y QUE NO, QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA, ETC.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todo el mundo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Si están leyendo esto les explico que ya decidí una totalidad de 20 pokemon que lucharan junto a Logan a lo largo de su aventura, esta lista entrara en funcionamiento acabada la liga Hoenn. El equipo principal de 6 pokemon siempre será diferente pero contendrán a los pokemon de la lista. Me han sugerido que tenga un Gardevoir y aun pueden sugerir más (Si quieren).**

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **UN FINAL PRECIPIDADO Y DECEPCIONANTE.**

Hasta ahora pueblo Dewford había sido decepcionante, Brawly había salido y no regresaría en 4 días asi que no tuve más opción que esperarlo. Lo bueno es que me entere que la batalla de Cynthia por el título de campeona seria pasado mañana y podría verlo por televisión en el centro pokemon.

No teniendo nada que hacer me limite a vacacionar por primera vez desde que llegue a este mundo. Lo primero que hice fue tomar clases de surf, es algo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacer en mi mundo de origen y creí que podría intentarlo. Mientras me cambiaba en un par de bermudas negras con detalles en blanco note los cambios de mi cuerpo. El ejercicio constante que hacía a modo de unirme con mis pokemon me había dado un cuerpo delgado y en forma ligeramente marcando mis abdominales y mis brazos. Eso fue un poco extraño ya que a mi edad no es muy normal **(¿Acaso la placa de Arceus está influyendo en mi desarrollo? ¿Tendrá algún otro efecto en mi cuerpo?)** Decidiendo que sería mejor dejarlo de lado al menos hasta que haya algún cambio drástico, salí del cambiador y me dirigí hacia la instructora de surf. Ella es una chica de algunos años más que yo, tiene la piel bronceada por el sol, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y usa un traje de baño de una pieza color rojo. Su nombre era Bridgette pero todos le decían Bridg.

La razón por la que quería aprender a surfear, además de divertirme, era porque sabía que el estilo de combate de Brawly estaba basado en gran parte en este deporte y era mi intención entenderlo.

El surf no era tan difícil como pensé, lo malo es que las lecciones básicas se hacían en la playa donde practicábamos desde la forma de brasear hasta la forma de pararnos en la tabla una vez que alcanzamos a montar una ola. Finalmente tomo hasta casi las 4 de la tarde hasta que finalmente yo y algunos otros aprendices tocamos el agua por primera vez y unos cuantos intentos hasta que finalmente pueda decir que surfee de forma adecuada.

Fue muy divertido.

 **DIA DOS:**

El segundo día lo usaría para recorrer la isla, caminando al lado de Zoro (Garchomp), los demás se encontraban descansando en la guardería pokemon. Si tuviera que describir a mi Garchomp con una palabra seria "orgulloso", siempre se muestra seguro de sí mismo y no pierde la oportunidad de convertirse en el líder de mis otros pokemon, se comporta un poco como el Piplop de Dawn solo que con la fuerza para respaldarlo. Aunque no todo es negativo ya que ese orgullo es una gran motivación a la hora de hacerse más fuerte, Zoro jamás se arriesgaría a perder frente a alguien más débil que el.

Finalmente llegamos a una cueva, la misma cueva que aparece en el anime. Apenas usar mi visión aural pude sentir un gran número de pokemon dentro pero había algo mas **(** ¿Una persona? **)** con curiosidad ambos nos adentramos dentro de la cueva y después de descender varios niveles di con una persona que no me esperaba, incluso si es aquí en donde Ash lo encuentra por primera vez. Frente a mi estaba el campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone.

Acercándome para conocerlo me llamo la atención otra cosa, que al parecer, se encontraba dentro del muro. Lo mire por un segundo antes de seguir mi camino. Mis pasos alertaron al adolecente y este volteo a verme.

-Hola- salude simplemente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Steven- dijo sacudiendo mi mano –Es un placer conocerte…- dijo implícitamente pidiendo que me presentara.

-Logan y este es Zoro- dije señalando a mi pokemon, el cual levanto la nariz orgullosamente – ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?- pregunte a pesar de tener una idea.

-Estoy haciendo un poco de espeleología, intento encontrar algunas rocas especiales- dijo con un poco mas de entusiasmo mostrándome una piedra trueno.

-Interesante- con curiosidad encendí mi visión aural nuevamente y note que la piedra trueno destellaba un tipo de energía especial, rápidamente recordé el objeto que vi en el muro e ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Steven camine hasta allí y marque el lugar con una roca que encontré en el suelo –Zoro usa excavar- le ordene a mi pokemon el cual no dudo en usar sus poderosas garras para hacer un agujero en el muro. Al alcanzar mi objetivo detuve a mi Garchomp y saque el objeto del muro.

-¡Una mega piedra!- exclamo sorprendido Steven -¿Cómo la encontraste?- pregunto a lo que yo suspire y procedí a explicar mi poder.

 **...**

-… y cuando note que la piedra evolutiva desprendía un tipo de energía especial note la mega piedra en el muro, su energía era aun mas fuerte- explique mientras Steven analizaba la piedra en sus manos.

-Asombroso- dijo mirando de nuevo a la piedra y de regreso a mi –Me gustaria pedirte un favor- dijo sorprendiéndome un poco –Me gustaria estudiar esta mega-piedra. Tengo una casa temporal no muy lejos de aquí con equipo que se utiliza para realizar análisis a estas piedras, si me la prestas realizare un estudio completo y te la devolveré en un par de días- explico.

-Claro, no hay problema- dije sin cuidado, de todas formas no se permite la mega evolución en la liga Hoenn, ni siquiera se ha permitido en la liga Kalos aun.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Steven dándome la mano, antes de que regresara al centro pokemon a descansar **(** Siempre me encuentro a gente importante dentro o cerca de una cueva **)** pensé recordando a Brandon y a Cynthia.

 **DIA 3:**

Me levante ligeramente más emocionado que de costumbre. ¿La razón?, hoy es la pelea por el campeonato de Sinnoh, la pelea que estoy seguro convertirá a Cynthia en la nueva campeona de la región. Debido a la diferencia horaria la pelea se transmitiría aquí en Hoenn a las 3 pm y desconozco la hora a la que se transmitirá en Sinnoh.

Decidí tomarme un descanso de ms vacaciones y dedicarme a entrenar a mis pokemon hasta la hora de la pelea. Saliendo del centro pokemon me dirigí a un lugar apartado en las montañas, siempre he tenido el habito de ocultarme para entrenar.

 **Minutos después.**

Tal y como lo había imaginado después de practicar, la atención de mis amigos pokemon se dispersó y todos se dedicaron a lo suyo, algunos se pusieron a jugar con algunos pokemon salvajes. Otros simplemente descansaban o recorrían el lugar. Suspirando me senté apoyado en el pie de la montaña por un par de horas hasta que Albion se acerco a mí de nuevo.

-Bien, vamos otra vez, ¡Usa pulso dragón!- ordene que disparara a un roca que se encontraba a la distancia, el Dragonite cargo el ataque entre sus fauces y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, una roca choco contra su hocico lo que hizo que el Dragon amarillo girara la cabeza disparando el ataque directo a mí.

La fuerza del impacto me hizo chocar de espaldas contra la montaña, lo cual para mi mala fortuna provoca una avalancha. No teniendo tiempo de esquivar, empuje a mi pokemon lo más lejos que pude mientras las rocas caían sobre mí.

 **/-/**

Cuando el polvo se disipó Albionn se acerco rápidamente buscando a su entrenador con desesperación. El pokemon se sentía muy preocupado y a la vez culpable ya que había sido él quien causo la avalancha.

Logan yacía bajo una enorme cantidad de rocas, su lado izquierdo del cuerpo y su pierna derecha completamente sepultados, el lado izquierdo de su rostro sangrando, las rocas habían lastimado su cara. El pelirrojo ahogo un grito de dolor y abrió lentamente su ojo mirando a su alrededor por un tiempo **(** Tuve suerte **)** pensó evaluando su situación **(** Fácilmente pude haber muerto, pero mis piernas podrían estar rotas y mi brazo izquierdo definitivamente lo está. Cualquier intento de moverme podría empeorar las heridas, además de que el dolor es demasiado como para intentar **)** lo único que nuestro protagonista esperaba era no terminar como en la película 127 horas.

-Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien- le dijo a Albion, el cual intentaba retirar las rocas en vano. Logan miro a su pokemon y pudo ver la preocupación y la culpa en sus ojos –No es tu culpa, fue solo un accidente- ante sus palabras su pokemon bajo la cabeza. Si fue su culpa, el podía oler la sangre y sabia que su entrenador estaba sufriendo y aun asi no parecía estar enfadado.

De repente lo ojos de Albion se aceraron en resolución, su cuerpo se baño en energía al usar danza dragón y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Logan su pokemon empezó a generar mas energía de la que nunca había visto.

Albion se paro orgullo y con un rugido las garras en sus patas delanteras se encendieron en un resplandor y con una serie de veloces movimientos todas y cada una de las rocas que estaban sobre Logan fueron cortadas dejando solo pequeños fragmentos que con un golpe con su cola fueron retirados del pelirrojo.

Usando su tamaño y fuerza superior el dragón levanto cuidadosamente a Logan, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor y preocupar más a su pokemon. Albion salió volando a máxima velocidad en dirección al centro pokemon mientras el pelirrojo usaba su brazo sano para revisar su bolsillo y verificar que aun tenía sus pokebolas. Suspirando de alivio Logan le ordena a Albion que continuara su camino.

Para fortuna de nuestro protagonista la enfermera se encontraba en la puerta saludando a un entrenador que se retiraba con su pokemon recién curado y al ver el estado de Logan se apresuro a llamar una ambulancia. Lo último que Logan vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fueron las luces del techo del vehículo mientras era transportado al hospital.

 **DOS DIAS DESPUÉS:**

 **(** Asi termina entonces **)** pensó nuestro héroe mirando por la ventana **(** Ni siquiera llegue a la liga y ya tengo que… **)** Logan se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, su pierna derecha vendada, su pierna izquierda y brazo izquierdo enyesados. Su camisa ocultaba las vendas de su abdomen pero la gasa que cubría su ojo derecho estaba a la vista de todos.

Logan había despertado en un cuarto de hospital el día después del accidente. Sus heridas fueron peor de lo que pensó, nada permanente pero tomaría bastante tiempo en sanar por completo. Además de sus obvias fracturas en sus extremidades también se había roto dos costillas en el lado izquierdo del pecho y una en el lado derecho, había recibido daño interno y por pura suerte aun conservaba su ojo aunque había posibilidades de que su vista se viera afectada.

 **(** Me tomaran al menos mes y medio para que pueda retirar el yeso y varios meses más para recuperarme por completo y puede que mi vista ya no sea la de antes **)** pensó con la mirada perdida en el vacio **(** No podre participar en la liga Hoenn y lo peor es que no cumplí con mi promesa de ver la pelea de Cynthia. Gano, según me entere **)** en este momento Logan no podía hacer más que esperar a que el profesor Oak viniera por él para llevarlo de regreso, lo único que puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo durante el día era que realmente tenía un lugar al cual regresar, eso y el apoyo de sus pokemon.

Logan metió su mano sana en su bolsillo y saco un par de objetos, el primero era la mega piedra que había encontrado y el segundo era una piedra llave. Steven se las había traído ayer y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el pelirrojo respecto a su situación actual, paso a explicarle que la piedra se trataba de una Garchomptita además de explicarle como lograr la mega evolución. Al mostrársela a su Garchomp obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, Zoro se negó rotundamente a usarla. El orgullo de su pokemon era demasiado grande y de ninguna forma aceptaría obtener poder de una fuente externa, asi que Logan hizo lo que quería hacer. En cuanto el profesor llego Logan escribió una carta y le pidió al profesor que la enviara junto con ambos objetos en un paquete.

 **/…/**

No puedo creer mi mala suerte, es como si mi viaje estuviera maldito. Es la segunda vez que cancelo mi entrada a la liga, supongo que no se puede evitar. Me encuentro mirando por la ventana del avión con el profesor Oak a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Logan?- pregunto el profesor por sexta vez hoy, hasta ahora solo le había dado respuestas vagas pero creo que me vendría bien hablar un poco.

-Sí, solo estoy decepcionado y frustrado de no poder continuar. Las cosas iban perfectas hasta ahora- respondí sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte.

-Lo entiendo muchacho pero en este momento debes preocuparte por tu salud. También tendrás que prepararte- dijo llamando mi atención haciendo que lo vea directamente –Delia estaba realmente preocupada y en cuanto llegues te tratara como un bebe, siempre cuidándote y pendiente de ti- yo solo suspire con molestia.

-Sí, ya me lo había imaginado- esa mujer es bastante difícil de entender, en el anime prácticamente permitió que Ash fuera al otro lado del mundo, claro que el nunca regreso vendado como un Cofragrigus –Espero que no exagere- el profesor se rio de mi desgracia y poco después me uní a la risa.

 **(** ¿Quién sabe?, la última vez que pospuse la liga me pasaron cosas buenas. Conocí a Brandon y él me convirtió en un arqueólogo reconocido y me ayudo a afinar mis habilidades de combate, descubrimos el templo de Arceus, encontré a mi mejor amiga en la ahora campeona de Sinnoh y aprendí que tengo una placa elemental dentro de mi cuerpo, cosa que en el futuro me guiaría a conocer al dios pokemon en persona **)** pensé tratando de ser positivo.

 **SINNOH:**

La nueva campeona de la región estaba sentada cómodamente en un sillón comiendo un helado, disfrutando de un descanso bien merecido. Desde que se convirtió en campeona le fue imposible salir de su casa sin ser interceptada por un montón de fanáticos, ella por su puesto fue lo más cortes posible con ellos. La fama, como diría Logan, da asco.

Soltando una risita recordando las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo cuando aún estaba en Sinnoh, Cynthia no pudo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y se pregunto qué estaba haciendo el chico ahora. ¿Estaría entrenando?, ¿Viajando?, ¿Habrá visto su pelea?, las dos primeras eran casi un hecho y la tercera era una esperanza.

Ella no tendría problemas en admitir que lo extrañaba a pesar de que eso provocaba burlas de su abuela que siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de decirle que podría conseguir a alguien mejor. Ella era consciente de sus sentimientos por Logan y estaba segura de haber visto un lado suyo que él nunca mostraba a nadie.

-Querida- llamo su abuela sacándola de sus pensamientos –El pelirrojo holgazán te envió este paquete demostrando tener los suficientes modales como para felicitarte por el titulo- dijo dejando en claro su enemistad con Logan.

Ignorando sus palabras Cynthia tomo el paquete y lo abrió, en el se encontraban una piedra esférica colorida y una piedra más pequeña. Examino ambos objetos por un momento antes de agarrar la carta y comenzar a leerla, en ella había una explicación sobre la mega evolución y como usarla y al final decía lo siguiente.

" **Te felicito por convertirte en campeona, nunca dude de ti. Lamento decir que no pude ver tu pelea por ciertos eventos inesperados que ocuparon mi tiempo, me hubiera gustado verte patearle el trasero a ese tipo. Hasta la próxima vez.**

 **Firma Logan Dragneel"**

Ella sonrió ante la carta sonrojándose levemente y apretando con fuerza la roca en su mano, no había esperado recibir un regalo y mucho menos algo tan maravilloso aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse cuáles habían sido esos eventos inesperados.

 **(** Tal vez pueda visitarlo en algún momento **)** pensó la campeona rubia admirando la mega piedra.

 **¿AGUIEN SE ESPERABA ESTE CURSO EN LA HISTORIA?. EN FIN ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE DC COMIC (ALGUNA DE SUS ADAPTACIONES ANIMADAS) SIN EMBARGO NO ME DECIDO SI MI OC DEBE SER HEROE o VILLANO ¿QUE PIENSAN?**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA GENTE LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE ESTE NO ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DECIRLES QUE VOY RELIZAR UN MANTENIMIENTO EN ESTE FIC, CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS, PROFUNDIZAR EN CIERTAS PARTES Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE:**

 **¡VOY A QUITAR AL DIGIMON DE LA HISTORIA!**

 **SI, SIMPLEMENTE NO ME GUSTA COMO HIRIA LA HISTORIA CON ESE ELEMENTO EN ELLA**

 **SI QUIEREN SUGERIRME A ALGUN POKEMON QUE LO REEMPLACE POR FAVOR; ME AYUDARIA MUCHO. PUEDE SER CUALQUIER LEGENDARIO SECUNDARIO (FUERA DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES COMO HO OH, GROUDON, DIALGA ETC) O POKEMON SINGULAR.**

 **ESTO ES PARA NO TENER QUE REESCRIBIR YA QUE AL SER MI PRIMER FIC LE TENGO MUCHO CARIÑO; LA MAYORIA NO SUFRIRA TANTOS CAMBIOS.**


End file.
